


You're All That I Need (Underneath The Tree)

by As_High_As_Honour



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Alternate Universe- No Capes, Angst, Christmas, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love, M/M, Secret Santa, Yes all the titles will be lyrics from Christmas songs because I'm THAT type of person, feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 60,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_High_As_Honour/pseuds/As_High_As_Honour
Summary: You are cordially invited to take part in the Batcave Complex Secret Santa, which will take place after a week of Committee run festivities including the Unveiling of the Tree, the Jingle Ball Christmas Party and the Secret Santa Reveal Extravaganza! If you wish to take part, let the Committee Presidents - Barbara Kean and Oswald Cobblepot - know by no later than 12pm on 3rd December.Merry Christmas!~~~Or, the Gotham feel good Christmas AU that no one asked for but I needed. No joke, this makes me so fucking happy.
Relationships: Ecco/Jeremiah Valeska, Jerome Valeska/Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Crane/Jervis Tetch, Lucius Fox/Edward Nygma, Martha Wayne/Thomas Wayne (background), Nora Fries/Victor Fries, Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon, Selina Kyle/Bridgit Pike, Tabitha Galavan/Barbara Kean, Victor Zsasz/Alzarez(background)
Comments: 85
Kudos: 38





	1. Congratulations, You Ruined Christmas (You're The Gift That Won't Stop Giving Me Grief)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The annual Batcave Secret Santa is due to take place. Ivy is excited. Barbara is scheming. Jerome is heartbroken and Bruce is hopeful.

_You are cordially invited to take part in the Batcave Complex Secret Santa, which will take place after a week of Committee run festivities including the Unveiling of the Tree, the Jingle Ball Christmas Party and the Secret Santa Reveal Extravaganza! If you wish to take part, let the Committee Presidents - Barbara Kean and Oswald Cobblepot - know by no later than 12pm on 3rd December._

_Your Secret Santa name will be given to you the next day by Barbara or Oswald. The price of the gift will be a minimum of $10 and a maximum of $30. All residents are welcome to attend the festivities without taking part in the Secret Santa exchange._

_Deadline for Secret Santa: 3rd December._

_Unveiling of the Tree: 10th December._

_Jingle Ball Christmas Party: 16th December_

_Secret Santa Reveal Extravaganza: 22nd December._

_Merry Christmas!_

Ivy squealed when she finished reading the letter that had been posted through her door. The two letters - one for her and one for Selina - were held in red envelopes, the paper being gold and the information written on in white ink. She squealed again. Was there anything more Christmasy?!

She turned around, marching towards Selina's bedroom. She hammered her fist on the door. 

"Selina!" Ivy yelled. "Wake up, you have work in an hour!" 

She waited for the usual groan in response before turning around and walking to the kitchen. 

On the back of the invitation, it had instructions for letting Oswald and Barbara know they were taking part; a slip of paper was in each envelope. All one had to do was write their name on the piece of paper and slip it into the box placed next to the door in the lobby. Ivy jotted down her and Selina's names, already anticipating her roommate's whining about being forced to participate even though they both knew she wanted to. There was just something about Christmas that got almost everyone in a good mood. 

Selina trudged out of her room, fifty-four minutes left until her 8:00am shift at Walmart. She groaned as Ivy placed a box of Captain Crunch and a carton of milk in front of her, murmuring her thanks. 

"Why do I work at Walmart?" She mumbled into her arms. 

Ivy was quick to reply, as always. "Same reason why I work at Target. Because we have to make money somehow. College and living here aren't just going to fund themselves." 

Although, they did get a great deal on their rent, probably because the building was owned by billionaire boy.

Why Bruce named it the Batcave Complex, of all things, she'll never understand. 

"I've signed us up for the building's Secret Santa," Ivy informed Selina as she got her books together for her Environmental Studies class. 

Selina glared at her. "And you didn't think to ask me if I wanted to do it before you signed me up for it?" She whined, just as Ivy predicted she would. 

"Stop pretending you hate Christmas, that shtick is getting old," she told her, making sure she had the slips of paper in hand so she could put them in the box on her way out. She was wrapped up all warm in her winter wear. "Right, I'm off. Try not to kill anyone at work." She yelled over her shoulder and snorted at Selina's mumbled "No promises." 

Ivy grinned so hard it made her face hurt. It was finally starting to feel like Christmas! 

~~~

Jim was so not in the mood for Christmas. 

"Stop pouting, you old Grinch," his husband told him as he smoothed down Martin's hair. 

He sighed yet again as he watched Oswald fuss over Martin's uniform. 

"Oz, babe, I know you strive for perfection, but there is literally not a single wrinkle on that uniform," Jim told him, exasperated. "And I am _not_ pouting. I'm brooding." 

Oswald snorted. "Same difference," he insisted, though he did stop focusing so much of his attention on Martin's already impeccable uniform so, small mercies. 

Martin, for his part, just smiled and accepted the excessive mother-henning. 

"Do I have to do it?" He asked again, already aware of the answer. Oswald was quick to deliver.

" _Yes_. It's Christmas, Jim. A time of giving and receiving. Not to mention I have to out-gift Barbara. I refuse to let last year go unpunished." 

Jim rolled his eyes. "I thought the whole point of Secret Santa was to spread the holiday cheer, not compete with your neighbours." 

Oswald waved him off. "What's a little festive competition between friends?" 

"'Friends' is a interesting way of describing you two," Jim stated dubiously.

For one thing, they were rival nightclub owners, with Barbara managing the famed Sirens nightclub on the east side of town and Oswald running the popular Iceberg Lounge on the west side of town. They were natural business enemies. 

For another thing, Barbara was Jim's ex and, though he knew she had gotten over it years ago (which was clearly evident if anyone saw her with Tabitha), there was still that bit of tension that was always present between her and Oswald because of it. 

And finally, the two were Co-Presidents of the building's Committee and were always finding a way to sabotage the other or argue with the other or just be a general nuisance to the other. 

It was a strange kind of friendship to have, at least in Jim's opinion. 

"Right!" Oswald clapped his hands together, predictably ignoring Jim's last comment. "Martin has school to attend and I have a business to run, not to mention you have that awful job to go to." 

Jim rolled his eyes, something he did often when Oswald spoke. "Commissioner of the GCPD is not an awful job," he said, wondering how many more times they'd have to have this argument. 

Oswald glared. "I beg to differ. You're constantly stressed, always bringing work home and if you're not doing that, you're staying over night in the precinct. Harvey had the right of it. He left that job and now he's working as a bartender. _Look_ how happy he is. Don't you think it's time to let someone else take the reins?" 

The question of Jim's early retirement was not a new argument between them. "I can't just leave, Oz," Jim said, voice sincere, like it always was when Oswald brought this topic up because he knew it was the quickest way to get the other man to cave. "Being a cop... It's who I am." 

Oswald pursed his lips. "I know," he replied, voice just as soft, and Jim knew he had won this battle but was nowhere near winning the war. "But it's not all you are and it's not all you're ever going to be." 

"I know," he said, voice just as soft. 

A silence passed between the two before Jim heaved a sigh. "Well, I better be off. I have to get to my horrible job," he teased, smirking at his husband. Oswald's responding glare was devoid of any real heat. 

"Have a good day kiddo," he told Martin, ruffling his hair and placing a kiss on his forehead. Martin smiled and showed him the 'Have a good day, I love you' message he wrote on his notepad. Jim felt happy. "I love you too." 

He turned to Oswald. "And I love you," he smiled, pecking his lips.

Oswald huffed. "I suppose I love you too. Against my better judgement," he added. 

"I'll take it," he grabbed his bag and shouldered it, picking up his coffee thermos before heading out.

Unfortunately, he didn't miss Oswald's "I'm still signing us up for Secret Santa!" 

He sighed. He knew marriage was full of sacrifices but he hadn't quite predicted them being so annoying.

Jim sighed again as he caught sight of the snow outside. 

He was _so_ not in the mood for Christmas. 

~~~

"It's Christmas time, it's Christmas time! Time for fun and time for rhymes!" 

Jonathan watched his boyfriend and roommate flit about the kitchen making pancakes for breakfast. Jervis was the ultimate cook, which made some sense as he ran a cafe, and was a godsend to Jonathan, who couldn't boil water without burning it. 

"It's December 1st." Jonathan told him. 

"Yes, Christmas time!" 

Jervis sighed, the kind of sigh that the protagonists in musicals make when their life finally makes sense. "Aren't you just so excited, my love?" 

Not even a little bit. "Of course I am," he said, lying through his teeth. 

Jervis knew this, because of course he did. "Fear not, my dear Mr Grinch. We'll get you in the Christmas spirit in no time!" 

He grinned tiredly. "I'm sure you'll try." 

Jervis gasped. "Yes, I'll try. Try and succeed! It's Christmas!" 

"So you keep reminding me." Jonathan couldn't help grinning. His boyfriend's mood was infectious. "So I guess we're taking part in Secret Santa?" He asked, nodding to the two letters on the table. 

Jervis beamed. "But of course! I've already signed our names. Just have to deposit the notes into the box." 

"I can do that on my way out, if you'd like." Jonathan offered and was rewarded with a peck on the lips as he slipped a pancake onto his plate. 

Truth to be told, Jonathan was fairly indifferent to Christmas. He celebrated it when he was younger but after his parents died a few years ago, the holiday lost its appeal. Until he met Jervis, who loved Christmas with every fibre of his being. 

"So, when's Alice visiting? Just so I know this time around and don't do something embarrassing like walking out of the bathroom nude." He said, voice accusatory. Jervis scowled. 

"That was not my fault!" He insisted. 

"Kinda was, though." Jonathan fired back. 

He sighed, indignant. "She's coming on the 15th, if you must know. She's staying with us and then we'll all drive up to my parents together on the 23rd." 

Jonathan nodded. "Got it. Well, I've got to get going. Science won't just happen itself." He said, referring to his research at Wayne Enterprises. 

It was so weird to think he lived in the same building as his boss's son. 

"Enjoy your day, my love." Jervis kissed him. 

Jonathan grinned against his lips. "And you." He picked up the slips of paper and headed down the stairs. 

He passed Harvey on the way down and the two nodded at each other. Harvey was his favourite neighbour for the sole reason that their entire relationship was maintained by non-verbal communication. 

He trudged through the lobby and put the slips with their names on it in the box before heading to work. The snow was falling in a light spray.

Jonathan frowned. Why did so many people love Christmas? 

~~~ 

Barbara was going to make this Christmas the best her building had ever had. 

She smiled as she posted the last letter through Harvey's door. This Christmas was going to be _amazing_ and it would all be thanks to her. 

She smirked viciously as she imagined the look on Oswald's face when he realised that she was going to be praised for how wonderful the festivities were. 

First things first though, she had to make sure everyone took part in Secret Santa. And the biggest obstacle in the way of that goal was walking up the stairs. She had timed it perfectly so it was just before she and Tabitha got a start on their Christmas shopping (ignoring the fact that she had been shopping since November - it was never too early to start). 

Barbara smiled as Harvey turned the corner out of the stairwell and to his front door. He grimaced in response. 

"Morning Harvey," she said, smirking deviously. "Busy night shift at the bar?" 

He nodded, eyes wary. "It's Christmas, so everyone has an excuse to get drunk whenever they like. It's the kind of philosophy I can get behind." He walked up to his door, clearly waiting for her to take the hint and get out of his way. 

She didn't. "If you can't get drunk at Christmas, when can you get drunk?" She laughed and he smiled falsely back at her. 

"Speaking of Christmas," she said then, dropping the pretence, "I was wondering if you were taking part in this year's Secret Santa? You skipped it last year, and although it was of course a success, we missed not having you involved in it." Barbara spoke with the perfect amount of faux sincerity. 

Harvey didn't buy it. 

"Trying to get one up on Oswald?" The two of them had been endeavouring to get Harvey to take part in Secret Santa for as long as they'd been living in this building. 

"Always," she replied smoothly. "And you are in the fabulous position of being able to help me!" 

"And why would I want to do that?" 

"Because, as much as you like vexing me, you love vexing Oswald even more," she told him. It was the centre point of their relationship; that one would do whatever they could to antagonise the other. 

Harvey hummed. "True, but, I could do nothing and vex both of you at the same time. What's to stop me from doing that?" 

"Because then dear old Jim will be forced into the festivities all on his lonesome and you wouldn't do that to your best friend, now would you?" 

"Yes I would. And I have." He fired back, arms crossed. But Barbara was ready for that. 

"And wouldn't it speak to your friendship if you decided that this year you would bite the bullet for your best buddy in the whole wide world?" Her smile was saccharine. 

Harvey sighed. "You just don't give up, do you?" 

"Never." 

He heaved another sigh, because neither Harvey nor Jim could go a day without sighing at least fifty times. "Fine." 

Her smirk was victorious. "Excellent! I'll add your name to the box." She waved the slip of paper with his name on it. 

"You didn't even know I was going to say yes." Harvey told her, exasperated. 

She hummed. "No, but you did." She grinned. "So lovely to see you getting into the holiday spirit." 

Barbara walked away then, paying no mind to Harvey's grumbles of protest. 

Oh yes, this Christmas was going to be one to remember and it would all be because of her. 

_Take that Ozzie._

~~~ 

Let it never be said that Bridget Pike didn't like Christmas.

She loved it. Despite all the bullshit her brothers had put her through every year, she loved Christmas; the lights twinkling on the tree, the smell of her scented Christmas candles in the air (this year, Red Berry and Cedar), the fire burning merrily while it snowed outside. She really loved Christmas. 

She just... Wasn't quite as excited about this year. Or rather, she wasn't very excited about Secret Santa. 

And there was a very good reason for that. 

"What are the odds that I'll get Selina for Secret Santa?" She asked her roommate as she stared down at the gold paper in hand, Silver's own letter resting on the counter.

"Oooh, getting your ex for Secret Santa; that's everyone's worst nightmare," Silver said as she walked around their apartment, hunting down her ballet shoes. She paused. "Well, maybe not _worst_ nightmare but, it's up there." 

Bridget groaned, burying her face in her hands. 

"Oh relax," Silver told her. "You guys broke up months ago, I'm sure she's over it. Or you're over it. You never actually did tell me what happened between you two. One minute you were dating, the next, you weren't and you never told me why. A girl does expect her roommate to tell her these kinds of things you know." Her tone was accusatory. 

Bridget ignored her like she always did when Silver talked about her breakup with Selina. 

"It would be so fucking awkward if I got her," she said instead of answering. "Or she got me." 

Silver began tying her hair in a bun. "There's, what? Twenty people in this building? Maybe more? Probably more. I think it's unlikely you'll get her." She huffed in frustration as her hair fell around her face again. "Fuck it, I'll tie it at the studio. So, you doing it?" She asked, opening her envelope and getting out the paper to jot her name down. 

Bridget bit her lip. 

"You shouldn't just stop doing the holiday traditions you love because of your ex. That's a miserable way to live." Silver pointed out. 

She set her jaw. "Yeah, okay then," Bridget scribbled her name down and handed it to Silver. "I am not going to be one of those people who hates the holidays because their ex ruined it." 

She grinned back at her. "Atta girl. Now," she walked to the door, "I have a recital to rehearse for. Happy Christmas." She left and Bridget turned back to her breakfast. 

She was off for the day so she made herself comfortable and went on Netflix to look for a classic Christmas movie to watch, trying to psych herself up for the holidays. "This Christmas is going to be amazing." 

~~~

Oswald was going to make sure this Christmas was fantastic. 

He hummed 'Ding Dong, Merrily On High' under his breath as he waited for the occupant of the apartment he was standing outside of to come home. 

Barbara thought she was going to get the better of him by cajoling Harvey into Secret Santa. She thought her cunning little plan was already on its way to success. Ha! As if. 

He had a plan of his own. 

As soon as he heard the telltale click-clack of high heels, he spun around, keeping his cane in place on the floor. Who was he to deny himself some theatrics? 

Oswald smiled at the person approaching the door. "Lee! Just the person I was looking for!" 

Lee came to stop before him. "Oswald, how nice to see you," she greeted warily. He grinned back at her. 

"And you! I must say, you're keeping yourself busy. I don't think I've seen you in months!" 

"Yes, well, working at a hospital isn't exactly conducive to the most rigorous of schedules." She told him. 

He adopted a look of sympathy. "Oh, I can imagine. I'm sure you're just rushed off your feet now that the holidays have hit and people's already dumb antics get even dumber." 

Lee smiled, clearly waiting for the ball to drop. "Yes, that seems to be the way of things." 

Oswald made a show of it, masking the real reason they both knew he was here. "Oh! I almost forgot. Speaking of the holidays, I've brought you your invitation to take part in Secret Santa this year. I know you were so busy last year, what with taking on extra shifts at the hospital, but I do hope you'll be able to take time out of your schedule for some Christmas festivities. It simply wasn't the same without you, wonderful though it was." He told her, genuinely meaning it but also laying on the charm. 

"Actually, I've got plenty of time for Christmas this year. My boss is forcing me to take a vacation." Lee said, clearly miffed at the change.

"How wonderful! If I may say, it is a vacation that is well earned," he told her, this time being wholly sincere. 

"So I've been told." Lee moved towards her door, keys in hand. "In any case, it means I'll be free for Secret Santa this year so you can go lord it over Barbara's head." 

"You know me so well," they smiled at each other. "Happy holidays!" He shouted over his shoulder as he walked away, Lee shouting the sentiment back. 

Oswald smirked. Christmas was going to be fantastic, and it would all be thanks to him. 

_Suck it, Babs._

~~~

Lucius, it had to be said, didn't care much for Christmas, but he didn't dislike it either. Christmas was simply another day to him and while he enjoyed some of the traditions and the general cheer that was present, he couldn't say it really mattered much to him either way. 

He perused the gold letter when it came through his door, conceding that it would be fun for him to take part in the festivities Barbara and Oswald had planned. He wrapped his scarf around his neck, having already been on his way out for work when he noticed the red envelope on his doorstep. 

He quickly wrote his name down on the provided slip of paper before leaving his apartment and locking up. 

The elevator was still broken (Barbara and Oswald had assured everyone that maintenance had been called and would be there within the week) so he made his way downstairs at a leisurely pace. He had an hour before he had to be in work but Lucius had always been an early bird and had always enjoyed starting the day early. 

He walked out the apartment building, having put his name in the box, and was just making his way to his car when he heard something of a commotion. 

Lucius turned around to see a man running towards a bus that was passing by, waving frantically. The bus turned the corner and was gone, leaving the man to groan on the sidewalk. 

"Well that's just typical, isn't it?" 

The man turned around and caught sight of Lucius. Lucius realised it was one of the building's other residents, Edward Nygma. 

The glasses wearing man immediately blushed upon seeing him and Lucius wondered if this man had ever been able to keep anything a secret, since his feelings for Lucius were fairly transparent. 

"Good morning," he called out to him. 

Edward walked a few paces forward. "Uh, yes, morning. Good morning. Well, not for me, so morning. I hope _you're_ having a good morning." He stammered and Lucius had to put effort into keeping his face neutral because an unbearably fond expression was threatening to take over. 

"What's the matter?" He asked. 

"I had an accident with my car last week and now it's in the shop getting repaired, so I've been taking the bus to work but as you can see, the bus just drove off and I have a lecture to teach in," he glanced at his watch, "Twenty-three minutes." He was clearly very agitated. 

He hummed, pondering. "I could drive you to work, if you'd like," Lucius offered. 

Edward gaped at him. "You, uh, you don't have to do that." 

He smiled softly. "I know I don't but I'm offering anyway. You're my neighbour and I'm sure you'd do the same for me. Would you like me to?" 

Edward licked his lips, cheeks burning red. Lucius was charmed. "Uh, yes, if you don't mind, that'd be- that'd be great." 

"Great," he repeated and turned away before realising Ed wasn't following, just staring at him with that adorably befuddled expression of his. "My car's this way." 

He snapped out of whatever trance he'd been in. "Right! Right, of course." 

Lucius hid his smile at Edward's antics. He'd been trying to flirt with the man for the past six months, but it seemed Ed was someone who didn't understand social cues. Which wasn't unsurprising, just somewhat frustrating. 

And yet, glancing every so often at the man in his passenger seat, who was currently talking about the Forensic Science lecture he was teaching in nineteen minutes, Lucius had a feeling Ed would be worth all the frustration. 

He listened intently to Ed's rambles, wondering if this Christmas wouldn't be as mundane as he thought. 

~~~

Ecco neither liked nor disliked Christmas. 

"Well, if it isn't my two favourite neighbours," Ecco heard Zsasz say as she walked down the stairs. She turned out of the stairwell to see the two Victors and Nora standing outside of their apartments. It was simply typical that the only two people in the building who shared the same first name also lived right across from one another. 

"Hello Victor!" Nora said, as bubbly as ever. Ecco had no idea how one person could be so nice. Victor Fries nodded at Zsasz. "Are you signing up for Secret Santa this year?" 

"Yep. Well hello there," he said to Ecco, who walked closer to them. She nodded at the three. 

"Ecco! So nice to see you," Nora smiled brightly. Ecco used to think it was because she was being sarcastic but no, she was just a genuinely very nice person. 

It hurt Ecco's head sometimes. 

"Hello, I'm just... On my way to work," she told them woodenly. Man, she sucked at small talk. 

"So are we," Nora beamed, taking it in her stride as per usual. "Victor's dropping me off at work before he goes to the lab. Are you taking part in Secret Santa?" 

"Yes, Jeremiah and I thought it would be... Good." Man, did she really suck at small talk.

"At this rate, everyone in the building will be taking part. Oz and Babs will be so pleased." Zsasz wore the same smirking expression he always did whenever he spoke. 

As if summoned, Ecco could hear two sets of voices approaching (who she identified as Barbara and Tabitha) and the distinct footfalls of Oswald and his cane. 

They rounded the corner from both sides and caught sight of each other and Ecco and the others. 

"Oh!" Barbara said. "Well isn't this cozy? Quite the little hallway get together you've got here." She smiled at them all. Beside her, Tabitha tried to catch Ecco's eye but she resolutely ignored her. 

She knew that what happened between Jerome and Theo wasn't Tabitha's fault, but she wanted to make it clear that what Theo did wasn't okay and he didn't get a free pass just because he was Tabitha's brother. Silver had already cut off all contact with her uncle but Tabitha still thought he was worth wasting her time with.

Either she understood his actions were wrong and that he was a toxic waste of space and stopped talking to him, or she didn't. Simple as that. Ecco would be polite and cordial with her if push came to shove but otherwise, they might as well be strangers. 

Which sucked because she and Tabitha had been really good friends, but such was the price of loyalty and she was nothing if not loyal. 

"Isn't it?" Zsasz smirked at Barbara, bringing Ecco out of her thoughts. 

"So wonderful that we're all talking. The holidays really just have a way of bringing everyone together, don't they?" Oswald said, his smile just as wide as Barbara's.

"They do," Babs replied. 

"Speaking of Christmas-" they both began before Fries cut them off. 

"Before either of you ask, we're all already doing Secret Santa so neither of you can take credit for it." 

They scowled and Ecco smirked. She knew she liked Fries for a reason. 

Oswald recovered first. "Splendid! It warms my heart to know you're participating in the festivities I worked so hard to provide." 

"That _we_ worked so hard to provide," Barbara cut in, voice scathing though her smile was still in place. 

"Ah, of course," Oswald reassured her. "Slip of the tongue." 

"Hm. It happens. Well, we best get going, right Tabby?" Barbara asked, turning to Tabitha. 

Tabitha looked at Ecco. She stared back at her, indifferent. "Yeah, I guess we better." There was a tension in the air now, so prevalent that Oswald and Zsasz said their excuses to leave too until only Ecco, Nora and Victor remained. 

Nora cleared her throat. "How's Jeremiah doing?" 

"As busy as ever." Despite Ecco's best efforts. 

"That boy really needs to take a break." Nora said, as if reading her mind. "And... How's Jerome?" She asked delicately. 

Ecco pursed her lips. "He's doing better. I think. Better than he was a few months ago." 

Her smile was sympathetic. "That's good. Let him know we're thinking of him, won't you?" 

"I will." Ecco nodded at the pair. Victor nodded back.

They trudged down the stairs together and said their farewells before Ecco got into her car. 

She frowned, catching sight of the snow covered roads. Neither she nor Jeremiah were big fans of Christmas. Jerome loved it though. This time last year, he was bouncing around, singing Christmas carols at the top of his lungs. His mood was infectious and got even stoic Ecco to laugh or start humming a tune. 

Now, he could barely smile. And it was all Theo Galavan's fault. 

She hoped his Christmas spirit would return soon. For Galavan's sake. 

~~~

Jerome had never felt less Christmasy in his life.

And that was saying something, since he and Jeremiah hadn't actually started celebrating Christmas until they left the circus and their toxic upbringing behind for good. 

He curled up on Miah and Ecco's (and his now, he guessed) couch, flicking through channel upon channel of Christmas garbage. Usually, he'd jump at the chance to watch a Christmas movie, typically to make fun of it and be put in the festive mood despite how cliché it was, but this year, he just stared at the screen, unenthused. 

He flicked to a channel playing 'Elf' and could hear Theo groaning in his mind as he forced him to watch it again. 

_Theo._

He was pleased to note that the usual pang of pain that went through his heart when he thought of Theo was dull. It wasn't much, but hey, progress was progress. 

Jeremiah came into the room then, making a beeline to the kitchen before he caught sight of Jerome. 

"Hey," he said in that cautious way of his. "How are you doing today?" 

It was the same question he'd been greeted with every day for the past four months. 

"Just peachy," had become his typical answer after three months, the first being the period of time when he would burst into tears or silently sob at any reminder of Theo. 

"You've got work later, right?" Jeremiah said, clearly sensing where his thoughts were taking him and trying to divert his attention. 

"Yeah, ten 'til four." His job at Bath and Body Works wasn't anything too exciting (nothing like Jeremiah being an architect or Ecco teaching martial arts) but it kept him busy, kept his mind off Theo and helped him pay his rent, so he couldn't complain too much. 

"Good. Oh!" He was looking through the mail on the counter, Ecco having picked it up earlier and put it there. There were three red envelopes that caught Jerome's eye. "Looks like you're officially a part of the building. You've been given a Secret Santa invite." He waved one of the envelopes. 

"Oh, uh, pass," he told Miah. His face fell. 

"But... You love Secret Santa." 

Jerome knew his brother was trying but he sometimes really wished he wasn't. "Not this year." 

Jeremiah pursed his lips. "Jerome," he sighed. "Look, I get it, okay? You got your heart broken and it sucked. But it's been four months. And it's Christmas. You love Christmas and you love doing Christmas things. Don't you think you owe it to yourself to do this?" 

Jerome's heart ached at the thought. "Miah, I-, I just can't, okay? Theo-" 

"Theo was a fucking tool who never once deserved you and it kills me to see you wasting away over him. And it kills me even more to see you not doing things you like because of him." Jeremiah was righteous in his anger in a way he very rarely ever had cause to be. Which wasn't to say he wasn't always righteous in his anger - because he was - it was just this time he actually had good cause for it. 

"I can't get over him just like that. I-" he choked on the pain of a million bittersweet memories. "I _loved_ him." 

He turned his face away to swipe at his eyes - he was not going to start crying before midday again like a fucking loser - and heard Miah let out a pained sigh. 

"I know," he said, his voice soft. "But - and I know this is going to hurt for you to hear but it's the truth - he didn't love you too." 

No, he didn't. 

But he told Jerome he did. He let Jerome believe he did. And it was all a fucking lie. 

They had met in this very building, Jerome leaving from visiting Miah and Ecco, Theo about to visit his sister and niece. It had been an instant connection. They didn't waste much time. 

The press had a field day with it - a successful business man and billionaire dating a young pretty guy, it was a reporter's wet dream - but he had endured it all. All the vicious comments about being a boy toy, all the snide remarks that he was some sort of harlot trying to scam Theo out of his money, all the veiled insults at every party or function they had attended, because he thought Theo had been worth it. He thought Theo loved him. He thought they were meant to be together forever, as stupid as that was. He thought they were happy. 

And then, two years into their relationship, Theo broke up with him and shattered his world. 

_"We both knew this wasn't going to last forever, Jerome."_

But Jerome actually hadn't known that. 

At first, he cried. Pleaded, begged, even - him, begging - Theo to reconsider but he wouldn't budge. And then he got angry, throwing plates and screaming insults before he stormed out. Jerome went straight to Jeremiah and spent the rest of the night sobbing in his arms as Miah held him and promised it would get better, while Ecco sat beside them and promised threats of murder. 

After that, he moved into their spare bedroom and still hadn't gotten over it. 

"Just," Miah struggled to find the words. "Just think about it, okay?" 

"Okay." He conceded, already knowing he did not want to do it. 

As far as he was concerned, Christmas was cancelled this year. 

~~~

Bruce had a good feeling about Christmas this year. 

He couldn't exactly say where this came from. Maybe it was the plans he had made with his parents and Alfred. Maybe it was the plans he'd made with Selina and Ivy. Maybe it was the general cheer in the air. Or maybe it was the cute ginger who had moved into the apartment below his. 

Bruce almost froze when he walked up to his building and saw Jerome walking out. 

Did he have to look so fucking good all bundled up in that winter coat and that green scarf that brought out his eyes?

Jerome kept walking before catching sight of Bruce. 

"Oh, hey," he said. His voice was like warm chocolate on a cold day. 

And yes, Bruce knew that didn't make too much sense when you looked into it but he had it _bad_. 

"Hey," he rushed to say before the moment left. "You, uh, going to work?" 

"Yep." He nodded. "Are you back from work or something?" 

"Yes. Well, no. It's uh," he internally cursed. Why was he so bad at flirting? "Technically I don't have a job, I usually just spend my time managing Wayne Enterprises' charities and stuff like that." Great, now he sounded like a spoiled brat who didn't have to work for a living (which technically he was). 

Jerome though, to his surprise, actually smiled. It was weak but it was there. Bruce's heart made a valiant effort to jump out of his chest. 

"Sounds fun." 

"It is," he grinned. He loved doing charity work. It felt like what he was supposed to do, help people just because he could. "We've got a lot of functions coming up because of Christmas so I've been busy." 

That reminded him of the two most passive aggressive Christmas loving people in his building. "Oh, have Oswald and Barbara sent out the Secret Santa invites yet?" 

"Just this morning," Jerome told him with a grimace. "I got one too." 

Bruce did not get excited at the thought of getting Jerome for Secret Santa. (Except he totally did). "Are you doing it?" 

"Wasn't planning on it." Bruce was confused for a few moments before he remembered why Jerome moved into his building. 

Theo fucking Galavan. 

Bruce had wanted to deck him when he saw him at the Children's Hospital Fundraiser the other night but Alfred had held him back, hand clamped onto his shoulder like a vice. 

Still, he knew Alfred had only done it for proprietary's sake rather than any actual desire to defend Galavan. 

"Well, I am." He told Jerome. "I do it every year. It's one of the things that gets me into the festive mood the most. And um," he chose his words carefully. "I think it'd be good. For you. And everyone." 

Jerome was staring at him blankly and Bruce wondered if he had been too presumptuous. He was about to apologise before Jerome spoke. 

"I'll think about it." 

Bruce beamed. "Great! Well, um, I'll let you get to work." He stepped out of the way. "Merry Christmas Jerome." 

Jerome nodded at him. "Merry Christmas." 

Bruce watched him walk away, probably looking like the male lead in a rom com. 

Still, he couldn't help grinning to himself as he walked into the building. 

He had a _very_ good feeling about Christmas this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! First chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it and that you leave a kudos and a comment (don't be shy!). 
> 
> The title of the fic is from Kelly Clarkson's 'Underneath The Tree' and the chapter title is from Beth Crowley's 'You Ruined Christmas'. If you haven't heard of these songs, PLEASE check them out because they're awesome. 
> 
> A note about Jerome/Theo. I definitely DO NOT ship them. If you do, that's cool, you do your thing. If you don't, that's also cool. This is not a Jerome/Theo fic. I just needed a Christmas baddie and Theo fit the bill. Don't worry, Valeyne is Endgame. 
> 
> So, there's few ships here that will be familiar, at least in terms of me writing them, and others that are not so familiar. The great thing about Gotham is you could put virtually any two characters together and I'd probably ship it. So, this is me exploring some new things. 
> 
> Also, characters like Lee, Harvey, the Victors, Nora, Matin, etc., are side characters. I don't really have the right plot line for them to be main characters but I really wanted to include them somehow so expect short but awesome cameos from them. 
> 
> Please let me know if there are any spelling mistakes but bear in mind that I'm Scottish so some words maybe be spelled differently than what you're used to. 
> 
> Having said that all that, please keep reading. I hope you enjoy this and get into the festive spirit with me!
> 
> Edit: if you've read this before and are reading it again, be aware that some things will be different because I've gone back and edited them.


	2. Last Christmas, I Gave You My Heart (But The Very Next Day, You Gave It Away)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The names are given out. Oswald and Barbara are thrown a curveball. Selina reflects on the past. Silver ceases an opportunity. And what is Jervis baking?

"Well, it's official. Everyone in the building is taking part in Secret Santa this year!" Barbara smirked at Oswald, who smiled back. 

"Always so lovely to see people getting in the festive spirit," he said. "Well, I'll just take this off your hands then." He moved to take the box that had people's names in it. She held it tighter to her chest. 

"And what would be the sense in that since I'm the one going door to door this afternoon?" If he thought he was taking this away from her, he was sorely mistaken. 

He looked at her befuddled and amused. "We agreed I would be the one doing that." 

Barbara laughed. "And when did we do this?" 

"At the last Committee meeting, of course. Have you been hitting the rosé a little too early Barbara? It seems your head is all over the place." 

She fumed. "We said _I_ would do it, Oswald." 

He glared at her. " _No,_ we didn't." He told her scathingly. 

" _Yes_ , we did." Barbara squared her shoulders. 

A groan resounded. They turned to look at Tabitha. "Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty, can I go home?" 

"Can you please take this seriously?" She snapped at her. 

"No, because nothing about this situation is serious." Jim sighed. 

They had decided to have an impromptu meeting with just the Committee presidents to count the names. They met in Oswald and Jim's apartment so they could keep an eye on Martin, who was still sleeping. Tabitha and Jim had tagged along to "make sure they didn't kill each other." 

And she and Oswald were the ones who were dramatic? As if. 

"Of course it is serious!" Oswald exclaimed. 

"No, it really isn't," Jim countered, looking as exasperated as Tabitha. 

"I wouldn't expect you to understand." Barbara snidely said, sneering at Jim who sarcastically smiled back. 

"Good, 'cause I don't." 

Tabitha spoke again. "I still don't see why you couldn't have just sent out the invites via email, and why you can't send out the names the same way." 

"It lacks the personal touch," Oswald insisted. 

"Precisely my point," was her retort. 

Barbara huffed at all three of them before turning to the obviously bigger threat to her perfect Christmas this year: Oswald. Blunt verbal force clearly wasn't going to work. It was time to switch up tactics. 

"Oswald," she plastered on a smile, "I can handle the name giving. I know you're oh so busy right now, what with having to get the Iceberg Lounge's numbers up. Such a shame it isn't as busy as it is in Sirens, but you're a clever man and I'm sure if you focus all your resources on it, you'll get there in no time." 

He smiled icily. "Fret not, my dear Barbara. Busy is booming. Our new gingerbread cocktail is an instant Christmas hit." 

"A gingerbread cocktail? Sounds disgusting," Tabitha said.

"It's actually surprisingly nice," Oswald told her mildly. She hummed then shrugged. "And the club can manage without me for a few hours, so really, it's no trouble at all." He said, picking up where he left off. 

"But surely-" She started before Jim groaned loudly. They glared at him. 

"Look, you guys could go back and forth all day and I really do not have the time, energy or patience to deal with that so why don't one of you just back down?" Jim asked, bored.

"Or better yet, why don't you both hand out the names?" Tabby said, also bored. 

She and Oswald both opened their mouths to explain why that was a terrible idea before realising they had nothing to say. Their heads snapped to each other.

Oswald was the first to speak. "Well, I suppose that would be acceptable." 

"Yes, I agree with you." Barbara nodded. She could see Tabby and Jim smirking at each other. 

She cleared her throat. "Let's get started, shall we?" 

Oswald sneered as he smiled. "Let's." 

~~~

"Hello!" Barbara's and Oswald's bubbly voices greeted Jeremiah as he opened the door. 

He raised an eyebrow at them. "Hello," he replied promptly. 

"We're here to hand out your name for Secret Santa!" Barbara exclaimed. 

"Oh." And then, because he couldn't help stirring the pot a little, he said, "I thought only one of you was doing it." 

The effect was instantaneous. They both fumed silently beside each other without letting their cheery expressions slip. Jeremiah hid a grin. 

"Change of plans," Oswald said smoothly enough. "We were both so eager to spread the holiday cheer that we decided to do it together." 

_More like you wouldn't stop arguing over who got to do it,_ he privately thought. He didn't say this of course, instead remarking, "What a pleasant surprise." 

"Yes, we thought so too," Barbara lied. "So here we are! You're the first person to choose." 

"Lucky me," he dryly commented before he selected a slip of paper from the proffered box. 

"Excellent. Now, are Ecco and Jerome here?" Oswald asked. 

"They're both at work." Which is where he should be but Thomas had forced him to take a few days off. 

It was quite frankly ridiculous how many people worked for Wayne Enterprises, directly or otherwise. 

"Do you know when they'll get back?" Barbara inquired. 

_In about an hour._ "Not for a while yet," he told them, internally chuckling. Who was he to deny himself the opportunity to mess with his neighbours just a little bit? 

"Ah, that's a bit of the wrench in the works," Oswald said, grimacing. 

"I mean, I could choose their names for them, if that helps," Jeremiah slyly said. 

Oswald looked like he wanted to protest but Barbara cut in. 

"I think that would probably be best, in regards to keeping with our schedule. We have to get around to everyone after all," she laughed, though it was clear she didn't like the idea anymore than Oswald did. 

"Great." He chose two more slips of paper from the box. "Well, I'll give these to them when they get back." 

"Perfect! Will you be at the Unveiling of the Tree on the 10th?" Oswald asked. 

"Oh, we'll be there." He was not going to miss any chance to see Babs and Oz trying to outdo one other. 

"We'll see you there then. Merry Christmas!" Barbara sang out before she and Oswald took their leave. He closed the door and turned back to the building schematics that he wasn't supposed to be working on. 

He only had another fifty minutes to work on them before he had to clear them away, lest Ecco and Jerome came home and forced him to take a break. 

Jeremiah was a workaholic and he was perfectly content with this. His girlfriend and brother though... Not so much. 

He snacked on some crackers, the smells from Jervis and Jonathan's apartment making him hungry, before getting to work. 

Fifty-two minutes later, he heard the telltale sound of Ecco's boots approaching the door. He had a mad dash of gathering his papers and putting them in his desk before jumping onto the couch and acting like he was absorbed in whatever mindless garbage was on the TV when he turned it on. 

"Hey," he said as casually as he could muster when they walked through the door. "How was work?" 

"Adequate," Ecco responded. It was a very Ecco thing to say. 

"Boring as fuck," Jerome replied, heading straight to the kitchen. He took some ice cream out of the freezer and with the spoon he procured from the drying rack, started eating it straight out of the tub. "How about you?" He asked between mouthfuls, smirking knowingly. 

Jeremiah feigned innocence. "I haven't been doing work. I've been watching TV all day." 

"Uh huh." Ecco crossed he arms. 

"You've been watching 'Desperate Housewives: Gotham Christmas Edition' all day?" Jerome laughed. 

"Yes, that's exactly what I've been doing." Jeremiah smiled at seeing Jerome in such a good mood. It hadn't been a regular occurrence recently, so unlike his usually upbeat twin. 

"Liar," he said as he walked away to his room, laughing at Jeremiah's "You can't prove that!" 

Jeremiah turned to Ecco, who raised an eyebrow at him. "And how much work were you actually doing?" 

"Just some sketching. That's all, I promise." He hastened to add at Ecco's look. 

She sighed. "You promised to take things easy this year." 

"I know. And I will, I was just putting on some finishing touches," he told her somewhat sheepishly. 

She looked ready to say more before catching sight of the slips of paper on the counter. "Are those our names for Secret Santa?" 

"Yes." He jumped on the distraction. "Babs and Oswald came 'round earlier. I haven't actually looked at them yet." 

"Well, no time like the present," she remarked before picking one up, handing another one to Jeremiah. 

He looked at the slip: Victor Fries. 

"Hmm, that shouldn't be too hard. I got Fries," he told Ecco.

"What a coincidence, I got Zsasz." Ecco smiled at him. They had been dating for five years now but every time he saw her smile, he felt smitten all over again. 

"Let the holiday fun begin, I guess." She said and he huffed in response. 

~~~

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me." 

Selina glared at the slip of paper in front of her. Beside her, Ivy jumped with joy at her name. 

"I got Ed!" He bubbly best friend and roommate exclaimed. "Who'd you get?" 

Selina showed her the paper. "Bridget." She groaned. 

Ivy made a noise that conveyed the awkwardness of her situation. "That's... Not ideal." 

Selina groaned again 

"Do you want to switch names?" Ivy asked, because of course she did. Anything that might remotely make Selina feel better, Ivy was sure to do. 

"No," she sighed. Even though she really wanted to switch, she could see how excited Ivy was to get Ed, who ironically enough was actually her lecturer for the Forensic Science class she had taken this year "for fun." 

"Really? I don't mind." 

"No, it's fine." She groaned, not above dramatics. "I am a mature person who can get my ex a Christmas gift." 

Ivy raised an eyebrow at her. "Mature?" 

"What- I am!" She snapped. "And even if I wasn't, it's not like you have a leg to stand on." 

"On the contrary, I have two legs to stand on." Her smile was impish. 

"Oh hardy har har." Selina rolled her eyes. 

"Look, it'll be fine, okay? It's been months since you guys broke up. I'm sure she's over it." Ivy tried to assure her. 

_That's the problem._

Unwillingly, her mind drifted to what she and Bridget had been doing this time last year. 

There had been a week left until Christmas and Bridget had been panicking about her Chritsmas shopping, so the two of them spent the day hunting down gifts for their friends. They'd had a picturesque lunch in one of the cafes which had been decorated for Christmas. It had a lit fireplace inside and she and Bridget sat beside the window as the snow fell outside, talking and laughing. Afterwards, her then girlfriend had dragged her to a photo booth and they'd taken silly photos together. 

For the last one, Selina had turned her head, intending to kiss Bridget's cheek before realising Bridget had had the same intention. Their lips met as the camera clicked. It had made for a memorable photograph. 

"Selina? Selinaaaa!" 

Her thoughts snapped back to the present as Ivy stared at her. "Welcome back, Dolly Daydream." 

She rolled her eyes, trying to shake off the feelings those memories brought. 

"As I was saying," Ivy stated, "I was thinking we could do our Christmas shopping on the 14th. We're both off that day so we might as well get it all done at once and with each other." 

"Sure, if you'd like." She said, unenthused. Ivy paused. 

"It's going to be fine Selina. Bridget loves Christmas and she'll love whatever you get her, even if you aren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment." 

Selina had to hand it to her best friend, she always knew exactly what to say to set her nerves at ease. 

"Yeah, you're right," she said, trying to get herself to believe it. "It'll be great." 

Ivy grinned. "That's the spirit." 

~~~

It was official. The universe hated her. 

Or God. Or both. Definitely at least one of them. 

"It's not that bad," Bridget told her from where she was ironing her Starbucks uniform. Silver glared at her. 

"Not that bad? Not that bad?! It's _awful_." She glared at the note in her hand, the name Jerome Valeska staring back at her. 

Of all the people she could've gotten, it just had to be the one her uncle unceremoniously dumped. 

"Ugh, can you imagine how horrible this is going to be for him? He's going to get a Secret Santa gift from the niece of the guy who shattered his heart into a million pieces." 

"That wasn't your fault," reassured Bridget.

"That's not the point!" She groaned. "You're only so calm about all this because you got Martin, who's the easiest person in this building to buy for."

"Yes, that's exactly why I'm so calm about this. I'm relieved; sue me." She laughed at Silver's mumbled "I would if I could." 

"I really hope Jervis shares whatever he's baking with the rest of us, it smells so good." Bridget said wistfully.

Silver scoffed. "Who cares about that? I'm in the middle of a crisis!" 

Bridget rolled her eyes. 

"Has it occurred to you that maybe you getting Jerome for Secret Santa is the perfect way of showing that you don't like your uncle and don't spend time with him anymore because of what a douche he is?" Her roommate asked her, voice purposely light. 

"You know it hasn't because I'm too busy freaking out about the fact that I've got him!" She exclaimed but the wheels in her head were already turning. 

Yes, it was true that she had finally ditched Theo because of the way he had messed Jerome around (and because he was just a heartless bastard not worthy of her time) but she hadn't really done anything else. She had wanted to go see Jerome but she felt like her presence wouldn't have been welcome.

Truth to be told, Silver missed him. They'd become good friends in the years he was dating her uncle and she missed his daily banter and the way he could make her laugh so much she cackled. 

Maybe this would be a good thing. She could show Jerome she still cared and hopefully this could lead to them being friends again. 

Now inspired with this motivation, Silver spun around beaming. 

"If you'll excuse me, I have the perfect Christmas gift to find." 

"You're welcome," Bridget called out after her as she set off determined, belatedly shouting "Thanks!" back at her. 

Silver was going to get her friend back this Christmas. 

~~~

Harvey stared in somewhat muted horror at the name he'd drawn for Secret Santa. 

Silver St. Cloud. 

How the fuck was he supposed to buy a gift for a rich ballerina three decades younger than him?

He groaned and vowed never to let Babs talk him into doing this again. 

~~~ 

Lucius raised an eyebrow when he saw who he had for Secret Santa this year. 

Harvey Bullock. 

"Hmm." 

He had some research to do; namely, what he could get his neighbour that he would like and that wouldn't cause his health to decline rapidly to the point of no return. 

~~~

"Hi Ed! Uh, Professor Nygma." 

Edward smiled as Ivy approached him after his lecture finished, the rest of the students streaming out of the hall. 

"Hello Ivy." 

She beamed at him. "That was a great lecture today. I really like the premise of the task you've assigned us this week." 

"Thank you. Here's your essay, you did a great job on it." He told her warmly. She was one of the few students he had who actually put the effort required into class. 

"Thanks! So, are you taking part in Secret Santa this year?" Her smile was a little too knowing. Ed filed the information away for later. 

"Yes, I got my name from Oswald and Barbara before I left for work this morning." 

He'd nearly fist bumped in the air when he saw he got Lucius. 

His best friend's grin had been very teasing when Lucius had rounded the corner to pick Ed up just a few moments later. He had decided to drive Ed into work until his car got fixed, something he assured the other man he did not have to do but, Lucius had insisted.

And he'd liked to say he put up a fight, but truth be told, he'd been thrilled at the fact that Lucius was seeking out his company. Sure, it might've been just because he was being nice but Ed could dream. 

And he had been dreaming about Lucius recently, or at least daydreaming. He'd be talking about the decomposition of corpses when his mind would remember the way Lucius' eyebrows rose ever so slightly when he laughed, or making his dinner and recall an anecdote Lucius shared about work, or grading papers before he was reminded of the black fountain pen Lucius always had tucked into his shirt pocket. 

Yes, Ed had been thinking a lot about Lucius lately but it wasn't his fault! He was just so kind, and thoughtful, and brilliant, and smart, and likeable, and handsome-

"So, is there anything you're wanting for Christmas this year? I was thinking about getting you a present to say thank you for all the help you gave me with my essay." Ivy's voice dragged him from his spiralling thoughts. 

"What I want, the poor have, the rich need and if you eat it, you'll die." Ed grinned at her befuddled look. He used to be self conscious about his love for riddles, until he met Oswald, who promptly told him "Fuck what everyone else thinks, their opinions don't matter." 

They were words he'd taken to heart. 

"Uh," Ivy, to her credit, did try to answer his riddles. Some she got right, others she got wrong. "Nothing?" 

"Correct! I want nothing from you, Ivy. Just keep working hard. But take things easy when the semester's over. You've earned it." He smiled and missed her somewhat frustrated look as he gathered up his belongings. This was the last lecture he had today and Lucius would be waiting outside for him. 

He'd already gotten what he wanted this year; an excuse to talk to the man he'd been crushing on for the past ten months. 

Ed grinned. Christmas was looking up. 

~~~

Jerome panicked ever so slightly when he saw who he had for Secret Santa this year.

Bruce Wayne. 

It was very coincidental, considering Bruce had been the reason he was doing Secret Santa in the first place. 

Although Jeremiah and Ecco had done their best to encourage him to take part in the tradition, he hadn't been enthused by the idea. But then Bruce had asked him about it, and looked so confused when he said he wasn't going to do it, and then regretful, probably because he had remembered who he used to spend the holidays with. 

And then he had grinned so brilliantly when Jerome said he'd think about it, it'd made his heart skip a beat in a way it hadn't done for a while. 

He'd known Bruce a long time, having originally met each other at a Wayne Enterprises gala a few years back. Jeremiah had been invited to it by Bruce's father - his boss (the Waynes were practically everyone's bosses in Gotham) - and since Ecco couldn't come, he dragged Jerome along with him.

He'd been perfectly content to stand at the side and eat hor d'oeuvres all night but he'd noticed a young man being harangued by some blonde socialite and had decided to save him by pretending to be his date. 

_"Does my knight in shining armour have a name?" He asked Jerome when the girl stormed off, who grinned in response._

_"It's Jerome Valeska. And what about my damsel in distress?"_

_He rolled his eyes, smiling back at him. "Bruce Wayne."_

They spent the rest of the night talking and when the gala came to an end, Bruce had gone so far as to walk him to his car. 

_"I can be a gentleman too."_

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't hoped Bruce would ask him out but, it never happened and a few months later, he met Theo. They still saw each other at the parties Theo brought him to but the flirty banter wasn't there anymore. Jerome had been in a steady relationship and the press already had enough to say about him without adding his close acquaintance with Bruce into the mix. 

Except now he wasn't in a relationship. 

Jerome frowned. Was he taking things too fast? He hadn't quite got over his break up with Theo but he felt like he was getting there. And yet, there were still days he was utterly miserable without him, which the past few days evidenced. 

He didn't even know if Bruce liked him. Hell, he didn't even know if _he_ liked Bruce. 

He sighed. He was overthinking this. Even if he and Bruce didn't like each other like that, there was no reason they couldn't be friends. 

Jerome nodded to himself. This Christmas, he was going to get Bruce a really thoughtful gift and hopefully gain a friend along the way. 

(And maybe something more). 

~~~

Victor wasn't the biggest fan of Christmas but Nora was, so when she signed them up for Secret Santa, he didn't complain. It made her happy which made him happy. 

Oswald and Barbara were always competing with each other to make the Best Christmas Ever so he hadn't been too surprised when he opened the door and found them both standing there. 

Nora had beamed at them, offering cookies and coffee (because that's who Nora was) but they'd politely declined before the two selected their names. 

As soon as the Committee Presidents left, Nora turned to Victor. "I got Jonathan! Oh I'm so pleased, he's such a nice young man. Who did you get?" 

He glanced at the paper. "Selina." 

"Ooh, she'll be interesting to shop for." Nora started gathering her work stuff.

Victor shrugged. "Yes, I suppose she will be." 

~~~

"It has to be something to do with riddles." Ivy declared as she paced the length of Bruce's kitchen. Selina was too busy helping herself to Bruce's groceries to respond. 

"That's probably a wise idea," he told her, aware of Ed's obsession with them. 

Ivy wrote it down on the notepad she held in hand. She stopped short. "But what can I get him that involves riddles?" 

"A book?" Bruce suggested. 

She frowned. "Maybe," she said, looking wholly unconvinced. She then sighed theatrically before falling onto the couch next to Bruce. "Solve my problems for me, billionaire boy." 

He laughed. "Would if I could, Ive." He said, using the nickname she wasn't particularly fond of, because that's what friends do. Selina slumped down next to him on his other side, a jar of peanut butter and a spoon in hand. 

"Fuck, I'm hungry. Did you smell what Jervis was cooking? I have no idea what it is but it smells divine. So, who'd you get for Secret Santa?" She asked around a mouthful of peanut butter. 

"Eat with your mouth closed, you uncultured swine," he told her and she rolled her eyes at him, opening her mouth so he could see the lovely view of her half eaten food. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "And I'm not telling you. It's supposed to be a _Secret_ Santa." 

Ivy chimed in. "No one actually keeps it a secret though, do they?" 

"I do." 

He'd been somewhat disappointed he hadn't gotten Jerome this year, as it would've been the perfect excuse to become closer to the other man, but he had been pleased to get Jim Gordon instead. He'd known the man for a while now and was glad of the opportunity to show him how much he appreciated his friendship in his life. 

"That's 'cause you're a spoil sport," Selina insisted. 

He rolled his eyes. "So the two of you keep reminding me." He said, exasperated. Selina and Ivy annoyed him to no end but they were also two of his best friends in the world and he was glad to share the holidays with them. 

"Are you sure you're okay with getting Bridget?" He asked Selina. 

She frowned but ultimately said, "Yeah. We're both adults and it was a long time ago." 

Bruce nodded. "Well, I'm here for you if you need me." He smiled gently.

"And me!" Exclaimed Ivy. 

She shook her head at them but couldn't stop the smile spreading on her lips. "Dorks." 

He grinned. "You know it." 

~~~

Victor Zsasz smirked as he looked at the name he got for Christmas this year. 

Jervis Tetch. 

He cracked his knuckles and stretched his neck side to side. He had work to do. 

~~~

"Hi honey, I'm home," Jonathan flatly tolled as he swung the door close behind him. Jervis grinned at him. 

"Hello, my love!" He called out as he put his fourth set of baked delights into the oven. 

"You seem in a good mood." Jonathan remarked as he took his coat off. "Oh, let me guess. Is it because 'it's Christmas?'" He asked wryly. 

No matter, nothing could bring Jervis' mood down right now. "Yes, it's because it's Christmas!" 

Alice had called earlier, confirming that she'd be there on the 15th and he'd gotten their names for Secret Santa. It was a good day so far. 

"Oh, I almost forgot!" He exclaimed, brandishing the paper slips he'd gotten from Barbara and Oswald. "I haven't looked at them yet." 

Jonathan grimaced. "Well, best to the bite the bullet, I guess," he took one of the notes. 

Jervis looked at his own. "I got Tabitha!" 

Jonathan showed him his slip. "Ecco." 

"Oh, how wonderful! They're both such delightfully interesting people." He beamed, before turning back to his fifth batch of baked goods, this one being different than the others. "I'll just finish these off and then we can discuss what to get them." They'd be put in the oven once the other batch was done. 

"Christmas is still weeks away. We've got plenty of time." Jonathan complained. 

"It's never too early to start!" He insisted.

"Yes it is. And this is too early to start."

"Hush, or I won't let you have any of these." Jervis told him. 

"What are you making anyway?" Jonathan asked, trying to steal one of the finished pastries. Jervis slapped his hand away. 

"Chocolate hazelnut cinnamon scrolls. Perfect for the festive period." He said. "And they're for our neighbours, so hands off. I'm making a different batch for us." 

"Can't I, the love of your life, get one?" Jonathan asked. 

"Not yet." 

He dramatically slapped a hand onto his chest. "You wound me, Mr Tetch, you truly do." 

"Oh, I dare say you'll live, Mr Crane," he smiled. "And you can't have these ones. I made them especially for Ivy." It hadn't been particularly easy tracking down vegan substitutes of his usual ingredients but Jervis had always enjoyed a challenge. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot she was vegan. You know, most people wouldn't go to all that effort." 

"But then she'd be left out!" He exclaimed. 

"I'm not saying you should do that, I'm just saying most people would." 

"Well, I am not most people," Jervis huffed. Jonathan grinned. 

"A fact I am very thankful for. Most people are idiots." His boyfriend assured him. 

"You're so cynical," Jervis said teasingly. 

"You wouldn't have me any other way." He teased back. 

He sighed, feeling smitten. "No, I guess I wouldn't." 

~~~

"Ugh, I cannot believe this!" 

Tabitha watched her girlfriend's theatrics with increasingly dwindling patience. 

"It's really not that bad," she told Barbara, who scoffed at her. 

"I got Oswald for Secret Santa, Tabby. _Oswald._ " She stared at her, aghast. 

"Hey, I didn't say it was ideal, I said it wasn't that bad." Tabitha shrugged. 

Barbara let out an aggravated sigh. "Who'd you get?" 

She frowned. "Jeremiah." 

Tabitha hadn't spent much time with Jeremiah, and when she had, Ecco had always been present. 

Ecco, who was no longer her friend because Theo broke up with Jerome and broke his heart in the process. 

Tabitha sighed. She understood where Ecco was coming from, she really did - Theo handled that all wrong - but she couldn't just ditch him. He was her brother. 

Silver might've been okay with writing him off but Tabitha had been loyal to her brother for as long as she could remember. That kind of loyalty didn't just go away. 

Barbara grimaced. "That sucks." 

"Just a little." Tabitha sighed again, starting to feel like Jim with all the sighing she was doing. 

Her girlfriend looked ponderous. "We could... Switch names, if you want?" 

She smiled. It might not always be obvious to other people that Barbara loved her but Tabitha knew her. Offering to switch names was her way of trying to comfort her, which was especially significant because she knew how much Barbara hated it when people switched names for Secret Santa. 

"No, it's fine. But thank you." She told her sincerely. She wasn't the only one who made sacrifices in their relationship. 

Barbara smiled, obviously trying to enthuse herself. "You know what?" 

"What?" 

"We are going to get them the best Christmas presents they have ever had." Babs declared. 

She shook her head, smiling softly. "If you say so." 

~~~

Lee stared at the name on the slip of paper she selected, pondering. 

Ivy Pepper. 

The girl lived two floors down from her, and while Lee had always been friendly with all her neighbours, she had never really interacted with any of the younger tenants in the building, save for Bruce. 

She pursed her lips. Well, Christmas was supposed to be a time of reaching out and this would be a very good opportunity to do so. 

Now all Lee had to do was find out what her dorky, vegan environmentalist neighbour wanted for Christmas. 

_No biggie,_ she chuckled to herself. 

~~~

Oswald was enraged. 

"Barbara Kean? _Barbara Kean_?! Of all the people I could've gotten for Secret Santa, it had to be _Barbara Kean_?!" 

"I always knew one day you forcing me into Secret Santa would have its consequences. I'm so glad I get to enjoy it now." Jim was smirking, bastard that he was. 

"You are no help whatsoever," he told him. 

"No, I am most certainly not." Jim agreed. 

He huffed and turned to glare at his paper again. Why did it have to be Barbara? 

Martin chose that moment to show them who he got and Oswald had to keep the annoyance off of his face at the name; Nora Fries. 

Of course his son got the loveliest person in the building while he was stuck with that she-devil. 

"She'll be a delight to shop for," he said instead of what he really wanted to say. 

"As will who I got." Jim said. 

He narrowed his eyes at his husband. "Well go on then, don't leave me in suspense." 

"I can't say. It is a Secret Santa after all," Jim coyly remarked. 

"So it's Lee then?" 

His expression changed to one of frustration. "How could you possibly know that?" 

Oswald smirked. "Because I know you. Also, I can see it on your slip of paper. You really must learn to cover these things up." 

Jim scowled, shaking his head. "Why do I put up with you?" 

"Because of my impeccable taste in fashion. Now," he turned to the whiteboard he kept in storage for this specific reason. "Time to strategise." He wrote Barbara's, Lee's and Nora's names on the board.

"You are taking this way too seriously." 

He ignored him. 

He was going to get Barbara the best Christmas present she's ever had, even if it killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk man, I just feel like Ivy would be a vegan.
> 
> Also, Jeremiah is a shit starter, and you can't convince me otherwise. 
> 
> I have two assignments due for the 18th and 21st and haven't started either of them, send help. 
> 
> Probably should have mentioned this in the first chapter but, this work was inspired by 'The 39 Steps', written by ikkiM and tafkar. It's a Game of Thrones Modern Christmas AU and if you're in that fandom, then I highly recommend you check it out, because it is awesome. 
> 
> Title was from 'Last Christmas' by Wham! (And if you didn't know that, you should be ASHAMED). 
> 
> Also, I've decided to start doing 'Author Confessions' just for fun. Here's the first: 
> 
> Author Confession 1: I think about Jerome Valeska way more than could ever reasonably be considered healthy.
> 
> For anyone confused about who has who, here's my list, with the gift giver being the person on the left (i.e. Harvey has Silver for Secret Santa, etc.):
> 
> Harvey - Silver  
> Silver - Jerome  
> Jerome - Bruce  
> Bruce - Jim  
> Jim - Lee  
> Lee - Ivy  
> Ivy - Edward  
> Edward - Lucius  
> Lucius - Harvey  
> Oswald - Barbara  
> Barbara - Oswald  
> Victor f - Selina  
> Selina - Bridget  
> Bridget- Martin  
> Martin - Nora  
> Nora - Jonathan  
> Jonathan - Ecco  
> Ecco - Victor z  
> Victor z - Jervis  
> Jervis - Tabitha  
> Tabitha - Jeremiah  
> Jeremiah - Victor f 
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree (At The Christmas Party Hop)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Unveiling of the Tree is here! Will Barbara try to sabotage Oswald? Who has the ugliest sweater? What has Harvey got in his flask? And where the hell is Martin?!

Jonathan sighed as he watched Jervis readjust his hat for the third time. 

"We're going to be late if you keep up with that," He said, exasperated. 

"It has to be perfect!" Jervis insisted. 

"You're wearing one of the ugliest Christmas sweaters I have ever seen, and yet it's your hat that has to be perfect." He stated incredulously. 

Barbara and Oswald had circulated an email and gone door to door (again) to inform them all that the dress attire for the Unveiling of the Tree was 'Christmas Sweater'. There was to be a number of awards handed out, including Ugliest Christmas Sweater. Whoever had the most appalling Christmas Sweater would win whatever prize had been set up. Naturally, that was the one his boyfriend decided to go for. 

Jervis had not disappointed with his options. 

Or, he hadn't disappointed Jervis. Jonathan was disappointed he actually had to wear one of the monstrosities he chose. 

He scratched his neck for what felt like the fiftieth time, pulling the collar away again. It was incredibly itchy and Jonathan could not wait for the moment he could take it off and burn it. 

"Did you make Alice wear these things when you guys were kids? Or your parents? Friends, exes? Or am I just singularly unique in being forced to do this?" Jonathan questioned. He heard Jervis huff.

"I'm not forcing you do to it, I'm helping you get into the Christmas spirit!" He exclaimed.

"By making me wear ugly Christmas sweaters." He said in a deadpan voice. 

Jervis sighed, annoyed. "Fine, I'm making you do it but, you have to admit, it is working." 

Jonathan scoffed so he didn't have to answer that. 

Truth be told, it _was_ working. Jonathan had never felt more Christmasy in his life. The other day, he caught himself humming 'Last Christmas' to himself while he was at the lab, a song he made a point to hate on principle. He disliked Christmas related things like that because of how overdone and cliché they were. And yet, there was something about Jervis that made him appreciate the frequency of them and the way they made him feel; annoyed, yes, but in a 'here we go again' kind of way that was accompanied with a tired sigh and an amused smile. 

Yes, Jervis was getting him into the Christmas spirit, but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that.

Jonathan would never live it down. 

"That's a yes then," Jervis said smugly. "And to answer your question, no, you're the only person I've made do this." 

"Lucky me," he replied, not feeling very lucky at all. 

"There!" His love finally exclaimed. "I'm ready!" 

"Great, let's go." The sooner this was over with, the sooner he could get out of this sweater. 

The design wasn't actually too bad; dark green with a pattern of gold and red bells on it. It was just the material felt awful on the parts of his skin not covered with the t-shirt he wore underneath. 

"I do hope I win the ugliest Christmas sweater." Jervis said. 

Jervis had gone for the ugliest Christmas sweater he could find; a blue, green, teal, orange and yellow monstrosity with reindeer and snowflake patterns on it. It was an eyesore. 

"I dread to think who could be wearing an uglier sweater than you." And he did. 

He really, really did. 

~~~

"How do I look?" Silver exclaimed with no small amount of flair. 

Bridget looked up from her phone, somewhat apprehensive. She had no idea what the right answer was. 

"Uh," she said, stalling for time. "Cute?" 

Silver beamed and Bridget mentally let out a sigh of relief. 

She was wearing a particularly eye-catching pink sweater with a blushing reindeer face on it. Bridget herself was dressed in a red Chritsmas sweater that was covered in white Christmas tree patterns. 

"I'm aiming for Cutest Christmas Sweater so, fingers crossed!" She said excitedly. 

Silver began gathering her things and Bridget raised her eyebrow at her. 

"We're only going downstairs," she told her. The Unveiling of the Tree was taking place outside, where the massive pine tree stood. It had been decorated for Christmas and while it wasn't technically an unveiling as such, it would be the first time the lights on the tree were switched on. 

After that, they would head to Oswald's and Jim's for a little 'Christmas get together'. 

Bridget was looking forward to it. Now that she didn't have the oppressive weight of dread about getting Selina for Secret Santa, the usual holiday spirt that infected her had taken over fully. She was practically a walking, talking Hallmark movie. 

"I know, I just like to be prepared," Silver said as she put a hairdryer in her handbag.

"Why on Earth would you need a hairdryer in your handbag?" Bridget questioned.

"Because you never know when you might need it." Silver said, as if it was a perfectly normal thing to do. Maybe it was for the Silvers of the world.

Bridget shook her head, sighing. How she ended up with Silver as her roommate and best friend, she'd never know.

But she couldn't say she wasn't thankful for whatever the reason was, especially when Silver packed an energy bar that only Bridget liked, just for her. 

Though seriously, did the girl think they were going on a short road trip or something? 

"I wonder if Oswald's made eggnog," Silver said aloud. 

"I hope so. I've been craving that since last December." Bridget could still remember the taste of it; not too thin, not too thick, with a heady scent and taste that sent her to heaven. 

"I'm glad you got time off work for this, it would've sucked if you weren't there," Sliver told her.

"You would have been fine." Silver was bubbly socialite who could probably get even Ecco (who Bridget actually thought was mute until two years ago) to babble like a child listing what they want for Christmas. 

"Well, yes," she conceded. "But it wouldn't have been the same without you." 

Bridget couldn't help but grin. She was very glad her boss, Alvarez, had let her take the evening off. The annual Committee festivities were always an experience. Sometimes because they were so amazingly good, other times because everything went so horribly wrong. Either way, they were nights to remember. 

"Well, I'm ready. Or, as ready as I'll ever be. Don't," she hastily added when Bridget opened her mouth. "Even. Think about it." 

"What?" She laughed. 

"You were going to start singing 'Ready As I'll Ever Be' from the Tangled series and I was going to slap you." Silver told her. 

Bridget laughed again, feeling in a better mood than she had all week. 

Suffice to say, her Christmas spirit had come back with a vengeance and it was not going away any time soon. 

Which was proven especially true when she and Silver walked down the stairs, yelling the lyrics to 'All I Want For Christmas Is You.' 

~~~

Oswald and Barbara stood side by side, waiting for the rest of their neighbours to show up. So far, they had everyone but Zsasz and the time was dragging on. It would probably be best for them to start soon, though neither Oswald nor Babs would suggest it because they wanted everyone to be there. 

Oswald took a deep breath to mask the sigh that wanted to come out. 

"What is taking him so long?" He finally snapped and Barbara gave an irritated shrug in response. 

Zsasz, of course, chose that moment to casually stroll through the lobby and outside the door to join them. 

"Sorry I'm late," he said, smirking, offering no reasons or excuses for his absence. 

Rather than yell at him about punctuality like he wanted to, Oswald grinned. "Better late than never!" He said, in an overly cheerful voice. "Now we can get started." 

He turned to the giant tree that had been impeccably decorated for the holidays. It was beautiful, with all its baubles and tinsel (a red and gold colour scheme) and the pretty lights which would glimmer white when he flipped the switch. 

He had to fight Babs tooth and nail to get to be the one to do it but he'd won, on account that the after party was taking place in his home and so it made sense for him to take the lead on the festivity. 

The downside of this meant that Barbara was hosting the Jingle Ball Christmas Party but such was the way of war; you lost some battles and won others. 

"Welcome everyone," he addressed the assembled group of people. He was pleased to note everyone was wearing Christmas jumpers. 

He'd decided to try and get the Fanciest Sweater Award and went with his deep purple number with gold glitter worked into it and the scene of the Wise Men following the stars stitched in gold thread as well. 

Jim and Martin, who were standing a few paces in front of him with everyone else, were also dressed in sweaters that he helped choose, because goodness knows what Jim would wear if he was in charge of his attire. 

Martin had on a cute little pink sweater with a Christmas version of Minnie Mouse on it, having chose it at the store a few days ago. Jim was dressed in a black sweater with a picture of the Grinch on it, courtesy of Oswald. 

If the man was going to act like the Grinch, he could wear a sweater with him on it. 

He could see Nora and Victor Fries in matching light blue sweaters. Nora's had the words 'Let It Go!' written on in white on hers while Victor's message was 'Let It Snow!' 

Lucius Fox was dressed in a dark blue sweater with three dancing elves on it. Ed's sweater had a riddle on it (because of course it did). It was green and had yellow writing on that said 'What do you look forward to that’s filled with stuff and that looks like a giant person's sock?' It had a row of red stockings at the bottom of it. 

Oswald sighed when he saw it. His best friend was weird, though perhaps not quite as weird as Zsasz, who showed up in a red sweater that was decorated with green dinosaurs, plus a 3-D T-Rex. Its head and upper body was on the front of Zsasz's sweater, the tail and lower body hanging on the back. He hadn't even known that was a thing.

Babs had dressed to impress of course, wearing a fabulous teal sweater than had 'Merry Christmas!' written on it with white antlers above the words. Tabitha was dressed in a black sweater that had a simple red bow and ribbon. 

"I'm so pleased to see you all made it to our first Committee run activity! It means so much to me-" Barbara coughed loudly. Oswald barely contained the urge to yell at her. "To us that you came."

"And now," he pronounced with flourish, "Without further ado, let the Christmas festivities begin!" He flipped the switch he held. 

Nothing happened. 

Oswald gaped before quickly recovering. "Let the festivities begin!" He tried again.

Still, nothing happened. 

15 minutes later, it had been discovered that the plug for the lights hadn't been put into the socket. The plug he specifically remembered putting into the socket. Around the same time he'd seen Barbara lurking around the mailboxes in the lobby. 

There was only person who could've done this.

"Whoops," Babs said, smiling. "I must have taken it out by accident." 

Oswald fumed behind his smile. "Honest mistake," he said, even though it was obviously not. 

They took their places again. "Ahem, as I was saying, let the Christmas festivities begin!" Oswald beamed, silently willing the universe not to fuck him over. 

A chirping sound resounded. It sounded very suspiciously like it was coming from the tree. 

"Did anyone else hear that?" Lee spoke up. Others nodded their agreement. 

Upon further investigation, it was revealed a mother robin and her chicks had nested in the tree. 

After ensuring that they weren't tangled up in any of the decorations and that they wouldn't be hurt by the lights, Oswald and his neighbours were ready to begin again. 

"Now, for the third and hopefully last time, let the festivities begin!" Oswald didn't know what he'd do if another thing went wrong. 

_Please let it go well, please let it go well._

It began to rain. 

"Are you kidding me?!" 

~~~

Jerome sat in a secluded corner away from the main party festivities. He watched them all, taking note of the various activities they were all participating in.

Jeremiah was having his ear talked off by Ivy, who was ranting about the latest developments of some hot shot corporate company screwing over the environment. Although he looked mildly constipated, Jerome knew Miah was interested in the conversation, just completely unaware of how to converse with anyone at any time. Fortunately for him, Ivy was talkative enough for the both of them. Ecco, who looked incredibly out of her depth, was chatting with the resident Couple Goals, Nora being the driving force behind the conversation. He knew that if she weren’t there, Ecco and Victor would be standing in silence and would consider it a great time.

Oswald was in full diva mode, whispering furiously to Jim, who was attempting to calm him down. Gordo (Jerome’s personal nickname for him) seemed to be having some success in his endeavor, but it was obvious he was fighting an uphill battle that wouldn’t be over for a while yet. Mr Oswald (as Jerome insisted on calling him, much to his increasing befuddlement) kept glancing at Babs, who talked with good ol’ Doc Lee about Lee’s plans for her forced vacation, seemingly unaware of the death glares being sent her way. But Jerome knew better and could see the way Babs was smirking to herself every so often.

Silver, Zsasz and Jervis were taking part in the karaoke while Jonathan and Bridget cheered them on. Tabitha leaned against a wall to the side, seeming perfectly content with her own company. Lucius and Ed were conversing near the fireplace (an actual fireplace because of course Oswald had one of those). And then Selina was snacking on the finger food laid out on the kitchen table and counter, chatting over her shoulder to...

Bruce.

Jerome was still unsure how he felt about the other man but it became an increasingly frequent occurrence for him to blush when he thought about him.

Of course, this rise of new feelings just simply had to come about at the same time as he saw Theo again.

He’d been out doing some Christmas shopping, his festive spirit building up, when he caught sight of him. He looked like he had just come out of a lunch meeting, if the way he was shaking some man’s hand before he got into his car was any indication. The car left and Theo stood waiting for his own transport to come.

Fortunately, Theo hadn’t noticed him, because he ducked behind a Christmas tree in a scene that was worthy of a Christmas movie. Theo left and Jerome was out of the metaphorical woods, but it brought up the feelings and the sadness of his breakup again, hence why he was sitting by himself.

Not even putting on his new Rick and Morty Christmas sweater had taken his mind off his ex. Though it had been fun to see Miah and Ecco wearing the sweaters he got for them (dark purple with black trees for Jeremiah, cherry red with white snowflakes for Ecco). 

Sighing, he turned back to looking at the partygoers. Jerome frowned. Someone was missing...

“Did you ever know me while I was still working at the GCPD?” Harvey asked him as he plopped himself down in the seat in front of Jerome. He was dressed in a dark red Christmas sweater that was well worn and decorated with a drunk Father Christmas figure. 

He raised an eyebrow at the other man. “No...” he said, wondering where this was going.

“Incredibly stressful job. Drains you every day you’re there. And yeah, sometimes there are good days when you remember why you joined in the first place, but in a place like Gotham? With all its crime? Those days are few and far between. It changes you. Makes you grittier, tougher. Takes the joy out of you and replaces it with a certain kind of bitterness most people only achieve in old age.”

Jerome felt uncomfortable. “Um, not to sound rude but, why are you telling me this?”

“Because, working at the GCPD made me a miserable son of a bitch but you look more miserable right now than I ever did.” Harvey cracked a smile. 

Jerome huffed.

“Look, I get it, okay?” Harvey said. “Break ups are hard. But the way I see it, Theo Galavan was a grade A asshole and you’re better off without him.” 

"So people keep telling me," Jerome said, smiling. Harvey had this unusual knack of being able to put people at ease while being just as capable of winding them up to the ceiling. It was talent Jerome greatly respected him for. 

"Well, now I'm telling you. And Uncle Harvey doesn't lie." He paused. "He gets things wrong, but he doesn't lie." 

Jerome laughed. 

Harvey leaned in a little closer, taking out a flask as he did so. Jerome raised an eyebrow. They were some alcoholic drinks at the party but Harvey tended to take his liquor to a whole 'nother level. 

Harvey took a look around the party, Jerome following his lead. They made sure everyone's attention was away from them and that, more importantly, Martin wasn't around to see them.

Thinking of the little critter made Jerome wonder where he was. He was sure he'd seen him a few moments ago...

His thoughts were brought back to Harvey when he gave him the flask, another one in his other hand. 

"I made it a point not to share my own flask with someone after the Great Mono Crisis of '09. Don't ask," he added at Jerome's inquisitive look. 

"Well," he said as he took the proffered flask from Harvey. "Cheers." He nodded and Harvey nodded back, before they both took a swig. 

Of which Jerome immediately spat back out. 

"What the fuck is that?" He wheezed in between coughs. His insides felt like they'd been set on fire. Harvey grabbed the flask to make sure it didn't spill. 

While Jeremiah was most certainly not a lightweight, Jerome could never really bring himself to drink all that much alcohol. It always reminded him of his mother and the way she'd get when she had one too many (which was all the time). They were memories he didn't like to dwell on. 

"The good stuff," Harvey winked. 

"More like 'stuff that is going to send you to your grave the quickest'." He coughed, eyes watering. Fuck, that was strong. 

Harvey shrugged. "Same difference." 

Jerome laughed. "What the hell are you doing drinking that, anyway? I thought you gave up booze." 

"December is the one month of the year I let myself enjoy a night cap every now and then. And you can bet that night cap isn't going to some fruity water with 0.1% alcohol in it. Now," he offered the flask again. "Want some more?" 

Jerome sighed as he laughed again as he took the flask. "I am going to hate you so much tomorrow." 

Harvey grinned. 

~~~

Bruce listened to Selina bitch about some dick of a customer from work with only half an ear, the rest of his attention being taken up by a certain ginger haired neighbour of his. 

And he didn't mean Ivy or Jeremiah. 

Bruce watched with avid attention to detail as a single drop of whatever was in Jerome's flask missed his mouth and made its slow descent down his lips and cheek. Bruce had to physically restrain himself from walking over there to smoothly swipe it away with his thumb. Thankfully, Jerome wiped the droplet from his mouth with the back of his hand before he could, but it was a close thing. 

"You will not believe the amount of fun I'm having!" Ivy appeared then, a bubbly force of nature. She began picking up various hor d'oeuvres from the table and putting them on two paper plates. "Did you know that Jeremiah designed the batteries that have been powering Wayne Enterprises buildings for the past few years? They cut down on so much electricity and pollution!" 

"Yes, I did know that," Bruce smiled. "Considering I'm the CEO's son, one would hope I would know that." 

Ivy scowled. "Stop ruining my fun. Who knew Jeremiah was such a great conversationalist?" 

"Ive, that wasn't a conversation. That was you talking at Valeska while he had to stand there and listen." Selina commented, idly putting food on a plate of her own. A smear of tomato sauce landed on her sweater. She grimaced and wiped it down with a napkin. 

Ivy had managed to wrangle the pair of them into Christmas sweaters. Bruce still wasn't entirely sure how. She had declared they would each be working to get one of the awards. 

Selina was to get the Fanciest (because she refused to wear the other options Ivy got her), which was why she was dressed in a black pull over that had 'Joyeux Noël' on it in silver lettering. 

Ivy had chosen Cutest Sweater, which was why she had put on a forest green number with two squirrels saying 'Merry Christmas!' 

And Bruce was stuck with Ugliest. He had grimaced when Ivy showed him the blue sweater she got him. It depicted the face of a very misshapen Rudolph. Bruce couldn't decide if it looked more like a wombat or a shark. 

"It was not! Okay, yeah, I'm the one mainly talking, but he has things to say too!" Ivy told them defensively. 

"Really?" Selina raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, it takes a little bit of needling to get it out of him but fortunately, I have plenty of experience in dealing with taciturn people, considering one of my best friends is a guy who thought it was acceptable to articulate himself through only grunts for an entire month." Ivy teased very pointedly. 

Bruce, who had been watching Jerome recount a story about a mishap at work which led to a small fire, realised this one moment too late. Ivy and Selina had already turned their attention to whatever had Bruce so distracted.

It didn't take them long to put two and two together. 

"No. Fucking. Way!" Ivy squealed. Ivy lived for excuses to be excited. "You like Jerome?!" 

"Would you keep your voice down?!" He yelled-whispered. 

Selina rolled her eyes. "Literally no one is paying any attention to us right now." 

"When did this start? Does he feel the same? Are you thinking about making a move? Do you want me to get him under a mistletoe for you?" Ivy spoke faster than Bruce could blink. 

"What? No!" He scowled, answering her third question. "He just got out of a serious, long term relationship, I am doing nothing of the kind!" 

"But you want to, right?" Ivy's gaze was piercing and Bruce felt very put on the spot. 

He said nothing. 

"That's a yes," Selina said, smirking as she sipped on a glass of eggnog. "Fuck, this is good." 

"I do not want to make a move on him." Bruce denied. 

"Yes, you do," Selina said, expression bored. "You want to jump his bones." 

"Honestly, I don't blame you, he is very pretty," Ivy chirped in, gaze dreamy. 

Bruce felt a vicious curl of jealousy in his gut and frowned. Ivy grinned. 

"You're jealous! You totally like him!" She pointed at him and he sighed in defeat. 

"Okay fine, yes, I do." 

Bruce and Selina endured the ensuing fangirling from Ivy. 

"Okay," she said, once she calmed down. "What's the plan here?" 

"There is no plan," he told her, somewhat exasperated. "I don't need a plan. Whatever happens with Jerome, if anything does happen, will happen. I'm not going to force it. Jerome is in a very fragile place right now and I don't want to make it worse." 

Selina was unimpressed. "I think you underestimate him and overestimate yourself. Yes, he got his heart broken and yeah, it was awful. We all saw it. But he's doing better." 

"Yeah, and what if I ask him out and undo all the progress he's made?" Bruce asked. 

"You don't know that's what's going to happen. And you don't have to go that far. Just... Let him know you're interested." At Bruce's doubtful look, Selina added, "He can't choose you if he doesn't know you're an option, Bruce." 

"What if he says no?" 

"Then he says no." Ivy answered, her smile soft. "And you move on. Or you wait for him to be ready. Either way, you can't just operate walking on eggshells, pining from the distance." 

"I do not do that," he insisted, even though he totally did. 

"Sure Jan," Selina said, before stalking off to Tabitha. 

Ivy grinned at him. "Make sure I'm a bridesmaid at your wedding!" 

Bruce sighed. Why did he even bother?

~~~

Ivy Pepper was on a mission. A mission she entitled 'Ivy Becomes the Ultimate Best Friend and Matchmaker'. It was a mission that had already been in the works before tonight but it did get a significant addition to its goals. 

1\. Get Selina and Bridget to fall in love again.  
2\. Get Bruce and Jerome to fall in love. 

Very abstract goals, but she had ideas. She'd gotten distracted at the start of the night but now she was ready for implementation. 

Ivy dragged her friend to the karaoke machine, where Bridget was oh so conveniently about to take a turn. 

"So, do you remember that favour I did for you a few weeks ago?" She asked her roommate. Selina narrowed her eyes at her. 

"Yes." Her voice was wary. Ivy grinned. 

"And you said you'd pay me back?" She pressed. 

Selina's face adopted an expression of suspicion. "What." 

She beamed at her. "I want you to sing a song with Bridget." 

"No." Selina's response was instant and wholly predictable.

However, Ivy was not to be swayed so easily. "Come on, it'll prove to her that you're over your break up and that you want to be friends again." She lied. Selina was so not over their breakup and she definitely did not want to be friends with Bridget.

But that was okay, because Bridget wasn't over their breakup either and she also didn't want to be friends. 

Truth to be told, Ivy had no idea why the two broke up but what she did know is that they missed each other and wanted the other back. And there was no point in them being miserable on their own when they could so easily be happy together. 

But Ivy also knew that neither Selina nor Bridget would make the first move, so some interference was called for. And if she had to be a particularly meddlesome bitch? Well, that was just the price of friendship. 

Selina was doubtful but Ivy could see she had gotten to her. "It's Christmas. A time for new beginnings." Ivy said. 

"That's spring." Selina retorted. 

"My point still stands." They crossed their arms, willing the other to give in. 

Selina broke first (which, like, never happened because Selina was stubborn and Ivy had no patience). "Fine." 

She barely held back her squeal as Selina walked over to the karaoke machine. Bridget blushed and they had an awkward exchange of small talk before picking a song. The tune of 'Merry Christmas Everyone' by Shaken Stevens filled the air. Ivy had hoped for something more romantic but beggars can't be choosers. 

Now, onto her other goal. 

She sidestepped around Zsasz and Nora dancing while Victor and Lee spoke about the Christmas shopping they still had to do until she reached Jervis and Jonathan. 

"Ivy, how lovely to see you!" Jervis exclaimed. Jonathan nodded at her. 

"Hey, guys. I have a favour to ask." She watched them furrow their eyebrows in interest and grinned. Bruce was going to thank her for this later. 

Some time later, Ivy beamed as Jervis loudly said in earshot of Jerome and Bruce, "You know, I rather think Game of Thrones is very overrated." 

"Excuse me, what?" Jerome, who was not drunk but definitely not sober, exclaimed. 

"Yeah, there's too much going on. And there's all this history that you have to be aware of. There's so much violence and vulgarity, how can anyone enjoy it?" Jonathan said. 

"Uh, because it's an epic TV show that accurately depicts human nature and completely disregards plot armour because George RR Martin realised that if people where in those situations, they would die. Plus, it has sword fights. And dragons." Bruce immediately said, looking offended. 

"So does Shrek." Jervis told them. 

While Ivy didn't know much about Jerome, she did know that he and Bruce loved the show and that Jonathan and Jervis didn't watch it, unfazed by the hype surrounding it. While it was a bit puzzling (how can anyone just... Choose not to watch Game Of Thrones?), it helped her in her purpose: get Bruce and Jerome talking. 

"Look, Shrek is awesome and in a tier all on its own, but GOT is also legendary and deserves more respect than this." Jerome tipsily waved a hand at Jervis. 

"You like GOT?" Bruce seemed enthralled. How the hell had she not noticed this before? 

"Yeah. You like it?" Jerome turned to Bruce. 

"Yeah. Arya's my favourite character." Her friend smiled sheepishly. 

Jerome's eyes lit up. "Daenerys is mine but Arya fucking rocks." 

The two started delving into theories for the next season (which Ivy pointedly did not listen to, as she hadn't watched the latest episode yet) and she subtly put her thumbs up towards Jervis and Jonathan, who smiled back at her. 

Ivy sighed happily as she looked at the rest of the guests. Bridget and Selina were still doing karaoke, laughingly singing to 'Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer'. They were both... Very off-key, but they were also both very happy so Ivy counted it as a win. 

She smiled. Everything was good. 

And yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. 

~~~

It was Jim who first noticed that Martin was missing. 

Well, 'missing' might not have been an entirely accurate description of what happened as he was found in an hour, but to a parent, if your child could not be found, they were missing. 

He had just managed to calm Oswald down enough to actually enjoy some of the get together he planned. He retrieved a glass of champagne for his husband and himself, though truth to be told he would've liked some of whatever Harvey had in his flask. He loved Oswald, but the man had a temper like no one he had ever met. 

Jim sighed, looking out onto the festivities. At least everyone else was having fun. He hoped Martin was among them. 

He frowned. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember the last time he'd actually seen his son. He scoured their apartment with his eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of Martin's pink sweater. He found none.

A panic was beginning to build in his chest but he kept it in. _He's probably just gone to bed early,_ he told himself, but he knew in his heart that wasn't the case. 

15 minutes later, Jim still had not found Martin. He wasn't in his bedroom, or Jim and Oswald's, or in any of the other rooms of his apartment. By that time, he'd raised the alarm with everyone else. 

All traces of revelry vanished upon hearing Martin couldn't be found and although no one was panicking, there was a definite feeling of unease in the air. 

"Right," Jim took command, "We'll all split into pairs and check the building." He started listing off who'd go with who and where they would check, making sure to include places like the roof and the laundry room. "As soon as you find him, call me or Oswald." 

"Do that straight away!" Oswald yelled at them all. "And take him straight back here!" When Oswald was concerned, he usually masked it by getting angry and demanding things of people, which was exactly what he was doing right now. Jim had decided it would be best for him to stay at their apartment with Lee, in case Martin came back. He hoped the doctor would be able to calm his husband down but he would not blame her if she couldn't. Oswald never did anything half-assed, and his emotions were no different. 

"Let's move." People dispersed off into their pairs. 

Jim turned to Oswald. "He'll be fine." 

"No, he won't be, because I'm going to ground him." Oswald said. 

Jim smiled weakly. "That's the spirit." He went off with Harvey to check the roof. 

_He'll be fine,_ he told himself. 

But the doubt would not go away. 

~~~

Lucius knew he should be thinking about the missing boy.

And he was. He couldn't imagine the kind of worry and panic that must've taken over Jim and Oswald. He hoped Martin was found as soon as possible and was perfectly fine. He was concerned for the boy.

But he also couldn't help letting his mind wander a bit.

Especially when one considered who he had been partnered up with. 

"Now, if I was a 9-year-old boy who went missing, where would I be?" Ed pondered out loud as they checked the laundry room. 

"Statistically speaking, most children who go missing simply run away and usually come back in a few hours." Lucius remarked, checking for any hiding places a small child could fit into. 

"Running away isn't like Martin. Trust me, the boy's practically my nephew. I know him. He wouldn't do that. He- oh I don't know." Ed sighed. "He's probably just got lost and is waiting for us to find him." 

Suddenly, he came to realise that Ed was worried too. Not quite in the same way as Oswald and Jim were, but definitely more than the impersonal concern Lucius himself displayed. 

"Well, we better find him then." Lucius tried to evoke as much confidence into his voice as he could, wanting to do anything he could to set Edward at ease.

It seemed to work. Some of the tension in his shoulders lifted and he gave Lucius a weak smile. 

"Thanks Foxy." 

They both froze. Ed gaped at him, cheeks red. Lucius' eyebrows raised in surprise. 

He recovered first. "Foxy?" 

If it were possible, Edward blushed even more. "It's- uh, I," he stammered. "It's my nickname. For you. In my head. You're Foxy. Well, not _foxy_ foxy. I mean, you are foxy but- Oh god, I did not mean to say." He looked vaguely horrified. "I'm gonna shut up now." 

Lucius felt himself smiling far too widely for his face to contain. There was a lot he could focus on from that but, to save Ed any more embarrassment, he chose to go with, "You have a nickname for me?" 

"Uh, I- yeah." He sighed, defeated. "I thought it was fitting. And humorous." 

"I like it." And he really did. 

"You, you do?" Edward stared at him wide eyed. He nodded. "Oh, uh, great!" 

He smiled at him. "I'm glad to have had the opportunity to get to know you more Ed." He told the other man, stepping closer to him. "You're an interesting person and a good friend." 

Edward blushed. "We're friends?" He stepped closer to Lucius until there was only a small gap between them. 

"I'd say so." 

"Good." Edward grinned. 

"Good." He repeated. 

He began to lean in. He thought he could see Edward doing the same. And then-

_ACHOO!_

They stopped. Lucius was beginning to wonder if he imagined it before he heard it again. 

_ACHOO!_

Someone was sneezing. 

He and Ed looked around the room. He was sure Martin hadn't been here but if that was him sneezing...

His eye caught onto the stairs that led back up to the lobby. There was nothing underneath the stairs, as it was covered up with a wooden wall, yet he could swear that was where the noises were coming from. 

Lucius took a closer look. And sure enough, there seemed to be-

"Is that a loose panel?" Edward asked, taking a step closer. He put his hands to the panel and attempted to shimmy it open. 

It moved instantly. And nestled in the little nook behind it, was Martin. 

_ACHOO!_ He sneezed and then lifted up the notepad in his hand. 

'I fell asleep.' 

Lucius chuckled as Ed started ushering him out, leading him up the stairs. He sent a text to Oswald saying they would be in his apartment with Martin in a few minutes. 

While he was glad to have found Martin, he was somewhat disappointed that he and Ed didn't get to finish what they had come so close to starting. 

On the upside, at least Lucius knew with perfect clarity Edward wanted him too.

He could work with that. 

~~~

Barbara watched as Oswald went from clutching Martin to his chest to yelling at him for worrying them. She watched him go back and forth between the two for about twenty minutes. It seemed he had finally calmed down and was now just holding Martin while Jim stood beside them and spoke quietly to his son. 

"What were you thinking?" Jim asked the boy. He held up his notepad and Jim stared at him in disbelief.

"'You can't lose at hide and seek if no one knows you're playing?'" He read aloud from the note. "Who on Earth told you that?" 

'I overheard Zsasz say it', was the written response. 

They all turned to look at him. 

"What? It's true," Zsasz told them somewhat defensively. Oswald looked apoplectic and Barbara observed the yelling with tired amusement. 

She was glad Martin had been found quickly. She had been just as worried as everyone else, so seeing the boy with his parents (where he should be) did a lot to alleviate the tension in her shoulders. 

And if she was being completely honest, she did feel kind of bad for sabotaging Oswald. 

Yes, he was her rival but he was also her friend (despite what Jim and Tabitha seemed to think) and so it was with a humble heart that she asked about continuing the party. 

"Martin's safe as can be now," she was just finishing her explanation, "And it would be such a shame to see all your hard work go to waste." 

Jim looked ready to protest but Nora chimed in. "We may as well do the Sweater Awards. I think that will put everyone in a much lighter mood and we can end this night on a high note." 

God bless Nora Fries and her ability to talk reason to anyone. 

Oswald seemed to be on the verge of being swayed. Barbara sighed internally, knowing she would never live down what she was going to say next. 

"We've all had such a lovely time so far thanks to you," she said, teeth slightly gritted. "I'd hate for the night to end so... Prematurely." 

Oswald straightened up. "Yes, I suppose it would be a shame, wouldn't it?" He hadn't yet noticed the compliments she'd paid him. She dreaded to think of how insufferable he'd be once he did. 

"Excellent!" She cried. "I think Nora's suggestion to do the Sweater Awards is a wonderful idea. So, everyone," she addressed the room. "There are little slips of paper at the tables for you to write names down onto. Make sure to put the name of the person you vote for and the award you'd like them to have. Then, simply put it on the table over there." She pointed to one of the tables in the room. 

15 minutes later, she and Oswald were sifting through the names in silence. She decided to break it.

"I'm sorry the night didn't go quite as you planned." She told him carefully. She saw him shrug from the corner of her eye. 

"It happens." He didn't sound mad, just tired. It made her feel worse. "You know what the first thought I had when we couldn't find Martin?" 

"No." 

"I thought one of Jim's many enemies had gotten him and was going to use him to get back at him." He chuckled. "Silly, I know, but he's made a lot of enemies and I don't think he realises the target that's on his back." 

Barbara didn't know what to say. 

"And it's not just that; it's the job. It takes his toll on him all the time and I'm worried he's going to get himself killed one of these days, either because he pisses off the wrong person or because he works himself to death. I just," he cut himself. "I worry." 

Barbara really didn't know what to say. 

But she had to try.

"Have you spoken to Jim about this?" She tentatively asked. 

He snorted. "Of course I have. But you know what he's like. I'd have more luck talking to a brick wall." 

They laughed softly. Oswald smiled. "Thanks for listening Babs." 

"Anytime." 

Barbara kept turning over their conversation in her head, even as the awards were given (Silver won Cutest, Oswald, Fanciest and Jervis, Ugliest) and they were all going back to their own places. 

She grinned to herself. She finally knew what to get Oswald for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whether it was Season 1 Ed or the Riddler, I think we can all agree Edward Nygma was a bisexual disaster and honestly, I love that about him. 
> 
> Title is from Brenda Lee's 'Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree' (which is an absolute Christmas classic). 
> 
> Not gonna lie, I struggled with this chapter. I have about 50% of this fic planned out and the other 50% is just me making it up as I go along lol.
> 
> No Ecco or Jeremiah POVs this chapter (it would've been too long otherwise) but I plan to make up for it by having both of their perspectives in the next one. 
> 
> Author Confession 2: I have read fanfiction at school and at uni on the computers in the library (and no one was any the wiser). 
> 
> An update on my essays: I have roughly 1600 words for one (out of 2500) and 400 for the other (out of 2000). Wish me luck!


	4. When The Snowman Brings The Snow, Well He Just Might Like To Know (He's Put A Great Big Smile On Somebody's Face)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the snow falls harder than ever in Gotham, Jeremiah reflects on his feelings for Ecco while Oswald realises the perfect gift to get Barbara this Christmas. Bridget and Selina have a heart to heart and Jerome confronts his feelings for Bruce (in a less than ideal way).

Jeremiah had had a surprisingly good time at the party last night. 

He'd gone expecting to witness the veiled insults and petty threats that had long since become Oswald and Barbara's preferred method of communication. He'd not been disappointed in this regard but he'd been pleasantly surprised by the conversation he'd had with Ivy. 

Jeremiah hadn't interacted much with the other tenants of his building, it had to be said. He was a solitary person, who enjoyed his own company far more than he liked being in big crowds (which is to say, he didn't like it at all). 

So, he'd been content to stand to the side with Ecco and watch the drama play out, except Nora and Victor started talking to Ecco and Jeremiah had been way-laid by one Ivy Pepper. 

When he first met his downstairs neighbour, he had originally written her off as some hipster slacker type so he'd been slightly astounded when she started talking about the detrimental impact LexCorp was having on Metropolis's environment and detailed the environmental impact his batteries had on improving Gotham's pollution (not knowing they were his batteries). 

Yes, it had been an unexpectedly pleasant night, until Martin went missing. But he had been found fairly quickly so Jeremiah counted it as a win. At least, until he'd been told some troubling news. 

Well, not news as such, and not troubling, just... A concerning revelation. 

_Jeremiah led the way to their apartment, Ecco and Jerome following behind. Jerome had sobered up during the search for Martin but he and Harvey had taken back to their flasks once the party resumed and now Jerome was well past tipsy._

_Ecco had one of his arms around her shoulders while the other one was wrapped around his waist to keep him upright. He'd been babbling non-stop for the past 5 minutes._

_"Hey Ecco. Eccoooo." He was saying. Jeremiah heard his girlfriend sigh._

_"Yes, Jerome?"_

_"D'you know who has really pretty eyes?" He drunkenly asked her. Jeremiah held open the door to the next stairwell. As Ecco manoeuvred Jerome through, she said, "No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me." He followed them, sidestepping so he was leading again._

_"Bruuuuuce."_

_Jeremiah nearly tripped over his own feet. Ecco was much more graceful in her surprise. She raised an eyebrow at Jerome._

_Anyone else might have thought she was merely curious but Jeremiah knew her and he knew that she was as shocked as he was._

_"Bruce?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed._

_"Yeaaaaaah." Jerome drawled. "They're so pretty. _He's_ so pretty too." He sighed dreamily. _

_"I see." Ecco said. Jeremiah remained silent._

_By then, they had reached their apartment. He unlocked the door and let Ecco lead his brother in. He locked the door behind them._

_"Well, I think you've had enough fun for one night," Jeremiah remarked. Ecco passed his brother to him while she went to get some water and aspirin. He guided Jerome to his room._

_"Hey Miah?" Jerome asked once he was under his covers._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Thanks for ev'rything." His words were slightly slurred._

_Jeremiah smiled softly. "No problem."_

It was morning now. Jerome was still sleeping, while Jeremiah and Ecco were having breakfast. It was nice, just the two of them. 

"So, Bruce." Ecco opened the conversation. 

Jeremiah sighed. "Bruce." It was an interesting development and he wasn't entirely sure it was a good one. "While I'm happy he's not still thinking about Theo, I'm worried he might be... Rushing into this." 

Ecco raised an eyebrow. "We don't even know there is a 'this'. Just because he likes Bruce doesn't mean he'll do anything about it. And he might not even like him; it could've just as easily been drunk rambling." 

Jeremiah hummed but was not convinced. He had a feeling in his gut it was more than that. 

"And if he does like him, then he won't want to rush it. He'll have learned from Theo what a bad idea that is." Ecco, as always, was flawless in her logic. 

Jeremiah smiled at her. "What would I do without you?" 

"Constantly worry." Was her witty response. 

He chuckled but the thought still remained and in truth, had been the preoccupation of his mind for a while now. 

He and Ecco had been together for so long, he couldn't really imagine his life without her. He had never thought of himself as a particularly romantic person, and he wasn't. But then again, neither was Ecco. 

It was what made them fit so well together. 

Yet Jeremiah wondered if that there might be a way to show Ecco how much she meant to him. A way that was coming just in time for Christmas, conveniently enough. 

He had a lot of thinking to do. 

~~~

Jim knew the instant he saw Barbara, Tabitha and Theo Galavan together that his plan of getting home as soon as possible was derailed. 

This was proven to be immediately true when Oswald gripped his arm to pull him over to the three. 

It was the day after the get together. Martin was in school and Jim had been forced to take the day off, an opportunity Oswald grabbed with both hands. He'd wanted for them to spend the day together, which Jim wouldn't have been opposed to... If the day hadn't also been planned for Christmas shopping. 

And yet, despite his apprehension, it had been a pretty good day so far. They'd gotten through most of their Christmas shopping list and Jim got to spend some time with his husband. They'd even passed by Lucius on his way to work and had a pleasant conversation about the dreadful weather Gotham was sure to get. He'd had a good time. 

Looking back, he really should have realised it was too good to be true. 

They had just finished getting a bite to eat. Oswald had refused to go anywhere that wasn't a four star restaurant, at least. They had found this fancy place Jim couldn't pronounce the name of and had their lunch. He was in the process of putting his coat on so they could go when he saw them. 

Barbara, Tabitha and Theo were entering the restaurant. Babs looked like she wanted to poke her own eyeballs out than be there. Tabitha looked uneasy, glancing between her girlfriend and her brother every so often. And Theo looked as calm as can be, either unaware of the tension or simply ignoring it. Jim's money was on the latter. 

Just then, Oswald saw them too and Jim only managed to say, "No, please can we not-" before he was being dragged over to them.

"Barbara! Tabitha. What a coincidence seeing you here!" His husband loudly exclaimed. Jim smiled as he tried to hide his grimace. 

Barbara reacted promptly. "Oswald, Jim! What are the odds?" 

The two laughed. "I guess it really is a small world. Ah," Oswald said, pretending to have only just taken notice of Galavan then, "Theo. What an unpleasant surprise." 

Barbara grinned. Tabitha frowned. Theo smiled genially, falsely so. Jim wanted to groan. 

"Oh, I meant unexpected. My apologies. Slip of the tongue," Oswald chuckled, eyes murderous. 

He and Theo had often been at each other's necks in the past, and Jim wasn't surprised to see that Oswald's bitterness of the other man had only increased with time, particularly after his breakup with Jerome. 

"Not to worry. How have you been?" Theo inquired. 

From the moment Jim met Theo Galavan, he'd wanted to punch him in the face. There was just something that was so unlikeable about him. Then he'd found out the man had been bribing officials to get rid of the charges against him for tax evasion. Funnily enough, it hadn't endeared him to Jim one bit. 

"Oh, we've been just fine," Jim told him, somewhat darkly. 

If Theo noticed the hostility in his tone, he paid it no mind. "Good. I'm glad. Tabitha, Barbara and I were just about to enjoy some lunch together. It's been so long since we last talked." 

Oswald was quick to reply. "Oh, I can imagine. You must be swept off your feet with all the bad PR surrounding your company, what with all these allegations about Galavan Industries not paying their taxes." 

"Lies and slander, I assure you. You know how it is. When you earn enough money, people start thinking they can take it from you. Sad, isn't it? How low some people will stoop." Theo smiled and Jim had to resist the urge to smack it off his face. 

"Isn't it just?" Oswald laughed with no real humour to it. 

"Shouldn't we get to lunch? Babs and I have a meeting later and I'd hate to be late." Tabitha said through gritted teeth. 

"Of course, I'll go see if our table's ready." Theo excused himself. 

A silence fell after he left. 

"You know, I'm rather surprised to see you here, Tabitha." Jim said before he could stop himself. "I thought your friendship with Ecco might've meant a little more to you but, I guess I was wrong." 

Tabitha's glare was poisonous. Jim knew then that he had crossed a line and yet, he couldn't say he particularly cared. 

Just as Tabitha opened her mouth, Barbara spoke. 

"Yes, you'd think so, wouldn't you? You'd think she'd care more about the opinions of people who actually cared about her, but no. Apparently not." Her voice was bitter and Jim remembered that for as much as he didn't like Theo, Barbara must've hated him for the influence he had over her girlfriend. 

Tabitha frowned at Babs. "We've _talked_ about this." She said, her tone pleading. 

Babs ignored her, commenting, "Oh look, Theo has our table. We best get going." She smiled at the two of them. "Jim. Oswald." She stalked over to Theo, looking like an animal on the hunt. 

Tabitha grimaced at them before following her.

"Well," Oswald remarked as they walked back to their car. "That was certainly enlightening." 

Jim raised an eyebrow, dubious. "It was?" 

"Of course. Now I know the perfect gift to get Barbara this Christmas." His grin was Oswald's usual mix of excitement and diabolical. 

Jim decided it was best not to ask. 

~~~

"You said you would play nice." Tabitha told Barbara as she slammed their apartment door close. 

"No, I said I would _try_. And I did. It's not my fault he's such an unbearable prick." Barbara took off her coat, glaring at Tabitha all the while. 

"That unbearable prick is my brother and you said you'd try, which evidently, you did not." Tabitha gritted through her teeth. 

"Why should I? That man is an egotistical, selfish, callous bastard, who is completely unwilling to do anything if it does not directly benefit him and it boggles my mind how you can't see that. You're better off without him Tabby!" She yelled. 

"He's my _brother_. What do you want me to do, never talk to him again?" 

"YES. That is EXACTLY what I want you to do!" Barbara was livid and so was she. 

"He's my br-" 

"Your brother, yes, how could I forget?! You're only telling me that every five minutes!" Barbara groaned in frustration. "Why can't you see him for what he is? A toxic fuck who does nothing but hold you back." Her girlfriend's voice turned soft and Tabitha could feel the fight draining out of both of them. 

"He's my brother," she said again, because that was why she couldn't leave him. They were bound together by blood. That meant something to her. And Barbara knew that.

Barbara sighed, tired and weary. It wasn't the first time they'd had this argument and it would most likely not be the last. 

"I just-" Babs cut herself off. "Never mind." She walked off into their bedroom and Tabitha felt her loyalties tearing her in two different directions.

One way; Theo, her brother, the one constant she'd had all her life, the first person who cared about her, the one who always had her back and whose back she always had too. 

The other way; Silver, Ecco. Barbara. People she loved and cared about and who cared about her simply because she was Tabitha and no other reason. 

She sighed. In her head, it was simple. In real life, not so much. 

Much later, when they both calmed down, Barbara dragged her to the couch to watch 'Love Actually', which Tabitha spent the entire movie criticising while Babs rolled her eyes at her and told her why she was wrong. 

"It's totally unrealistic," she was saying. 

"It's not about it being realistic, it's about it being fun. And Christmasy. Not everything has to be so grounded in reality." Barbara laughed. 

"Clearly." Was her retort. 

Her girlfriend sighed and shook her head, smiling at her. "You are such a Scrooge." 

"Compared to you? Yes. Compared to any sane person who isn't so completely obsessed with Christmas, it makes them crazy? No." Tabitha told her. 

"I do not go crazy because of Christmas." She insisted, indignantly. 

"You're right. You're just crazy anyway." Tabitha said, smirking. 

Barbara huffed but very tellingly did not disagree. 

Tabitha chuckled at her, feeling happy despite the unease in her from their fight earlier. She knew she couldn't keep toeing the line forever and would eventually have to choose whether to stick with Theo or ditch him, but right now, she let herself enjoy spending time with her girlfriend while no one else was around. 

It was a good time. 

~~~

Edward Nygma needed to have a walking talking reminder: never tell Oswald anything. 

He groaned as Oswald continued to interrogate him about his moment with Lucius. Forget nightclub manager, Oswald should have been an interrogator, if not for his ability to pry information out of people, then for his sheer tenacity at getting answers. The man was like a dog with a bone sometimes. 

The weather reports had been concerning and his university had decided to cancel his class for the day, so he and Oswald were at his place, having afternoon tea. 

He had half a mind to invite Jervis Tetch, sure that he would jump at the opportunity, but he was far too socially awkward for such a thing to go well. 

Oswald understood all his social faux pas's and barely took any notice of them anymore. It was better not to push the limits with how many people could do such a thing. 

Although Lucius had proven himself to be very adept at this. 

"So, have you proposed yet?" Oswald ask, nibbling on a scone. Ed chocked on his tea. 

"No, of course I haven't." He spluttered, half from surprise, half from the tea. Oswald rolled his eyes. 

"I was joking. Mostly. Though, it is good to know you haven't skipped straight to that." His smirk was teasing. Edward's glare was not. 

"You really are insufferable sometimes." He told his best friend, who chuckled in response. 

"I know. It's part of my charm. So," he leaned his elbows on the table, head propped on his hands, "How has it been going?" 

Edward felt a blush building on his cheeks, though he fought to keep his face neutral. "Good. Really, really good." He added, unable to stop himself from grinning. 

Lucius had been charming. And attentive. He seemed so concerned about Ed all the time, asking him if he was alright or if a situation was too much stress for him to handle. Edward felt so warm when he did that. 

As if it wasn't bad enough that he was smart and handsome, he just had to be kind too. 

"Has he asked you out yet?" Oswald inquired. He knew better than to ask Ed if he asked him out. 

It wasn't that he didn't want to - he did, he totally did - he just never knew how to find the right words to say and ended up stuttering his way through a conversation. It didn't make for the most alluring proposition. 

But he thought Lucius wouldn't mind it. He never seemed to mind when Edward stuttered or when he rambled, just looked at him with those soft brown eyes that made Ed weak in the knees. 

"No, but I think he might." Recently, he'd become aware that Lucius wasn't merely being kind to him; he was actively flirting with him. 

It was something he was still wrapping his head around. 

"Well, when he does, please don't do something embarrassing like thanking him." 

He rolled his eyes. "How much of an idiot do you think I am?" 

Oswald stared at him. "Do you really want me to answer that?" 

Edward felt the need to defend himself. "I'm not that bad. I'm not!" He added at Oswald's look. 

He remained unconvinced. "If you say so." 

Edward huffed, aware his friend was simply teasing. But he hoped that he would be ready, if - when - Lucius asked him out. 

It'd make for a good Christmas present. 

~~~

Silver St. Cloud was doing something she very rarely ever did; she was panicking. 

It was a few days after the Unveiling of the Tree and she had come to a rather startling realisation; she hadn't done any of her Christmas shopping yet. 

She spent about thirty minutes freaking out about it with Bridget, who also had not done her Christmas shopping and was also freaking out, before they decided the best course of action would be to get as much of it done today. 

Which meant one thing; day out at the mall. 

Silver grinned as she took in the decorations that had been put up around the mall. Some people might've thought it was gaudy and over the top, and while she could see their point, it just looked magical to her. 

The perfect, 50ft tall tree that took centre place in the mall; the shimmering lights and ornaments that dazzled as she walked by; the Christmas songs and carols being played. Silver was definitely feeling Christmasy. 

If only her best friend shared her sentiments. 

"Bridget," she said for the third time, trying to get the other girl's attention. It was proving to be difficult. "Bridget." She tugged on her sleeve.

Bridget turned to look at her. "Sorry, what did you say?" 

They had been shopping for about two hours now, carrying a few bags in their hands as they walked to the next store. 

"I said, we should probably get something to eat soon." Silver repeated. 

Bridget grimaced. "Right, sorry, my mind was a million miles away." 

Silver hummed but let the matter drop for now.

They found a Burger King some distance away. Silver took particular relish in eating her lunch. Theo would not be caught dead in any sort of fast food restaurant, which fed into the reason why Silver loved them so much. Back in her teenage years, she had adopted the same high and mighty attitude about it as he had, but then she moved out and tried her first McDonalds cheeseburger. It had made her hate Theo just that little bit more for depriving her of fast food. 

She glanced at the notification on her phone. The snow was moving from a yellow warning to an orange. Silver planned to be back home long before that. 

"So," Silver looked at Bridget once they were both done and were sipping on their drinks. "What's up with you?" 

She made a show of confusion but Silver could tell it was a facade. "What do you mean?" 

"You know exactly what I mean. You've been acting weird the past three days, at least. In fact, you've been acting weird since the get together at Oswald's and Jim's..." She trailed off, the pieces of the puzzle starting to come together. 

"Wait, did something happen? Something with... Selina?" Silver questioned, eyebrow raised. 

Bridget remained silent but she could tell she'd hit the nail on the head, judging by the blush spreading on her friend's cheeks. 

She gasped, somewhat theatrically. "It did! Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!" Silver demanded. 

Bridget groaned. "Nothing happened. At least, nothing like you're thinking of. We just... Sang on the karaoke machine. It was nice." She sighed wistfully. "It reminded me of old times." 

Silver narrowed her eyes. " _Old times_?" She sipped her Sprite. "And do you want more of your interactions to be like... Old times?" 

Bridget bit her lip. "Maybe." 

She thoughtfully stared at Bridget. 

"Well, isn't this the part where you give me advice? Tell me to go after her and never let her go?" Her friend huffed.

Silver hummed. "Usually, yes. Unfortunately though, I don't have all the necessary background information to be able to give you informed and reliable advice." She grinned wickedly. "Perhaps if you were to tell me why you broke up-" 

Bridget groaned. "Will you stop going on about that?"

"Yes," she relied promptly, "When you tell me what happened." 

Her friend opened her mouth to speak but something behind Silver caught her eye and the words died, leaving a chocked gasp in their place. She whirled around, intent on finding out what had caught her so unawares. 

It didn't take Silver long to work it out. 

There, walking past a row of glittering indoor window displays in the mall, were none other than Selina and Ivy. They were carrying a few bags between them. Ivy was chattering excitedly to Selina, who nodded along, looking bored. That look was wiped from her face the instant she saw them. 

She looked like she'd seen a ghost. 

Ivy noticed the change and saw them as well. As she dragged Selina over, all Silver could really think to say was, "Well, this is going to be interesting." 

~~~

Today was so not the day for this. 

Selina had not intended to spend her day stuck inside a shopping mall with her best friend, her ex and her ex's roommate, but then again, when did the universe ever concern itself with what other people wanted? 

Ivy had convinced her to get their shopping done on the 12th instead of the 14th, so now here they were. She wished she hadn't caved. 

She sighed as Ivy and Silver babbled to each other about... She didn't even know what they were talking about and didn't particularly care to know either. 

They had been shopping together for a few hours, Silver and Ivy getting on like a house on fire while she and Bridget struggled their way through conversation. Selina hadn't realised that, although their roommates had known each other for a while, they'd never actually talked to each other all that much until now. She couldn't say she was glad of the change. 

They were just getting ready to leave when the PA system in the mall stopped playing 'Frosty The Snowman' and crackled to life. 

_"Everyone, please be aware that the weather warnings have shifted from orange to red and as such, the store will be closing its doors. The GCPD have advised everyone to stay where they are until such a time as the storm has passed. Apologies for any inconvenience."_

Selina groaned. "So we're stuck here? Are you kidding me?!" 

Today was _so_ not the day for this. 

Ivy, of course, was as optimistic as ever. "I'm sure the storm will pass soon enough."

"In the meantime, it gives us the perfect opportunity to chat some more." Silver said, and she and Ivy went back to talking about whatever the hell they were talking about, leaving Selina and Bridget to their 'conversation'. 

If stilted small talk and awkward glances at one another could be called conversation. 

Fuck, it was awkward. 

Bridget laughed softly to herself, bringing Selina out of her thoughts. She frowned. "What?" 

She shook her head. "This reminds me of last year. That day we spent at the mall. We were walking back to our apartment building and the snow started coming down. I could barely see my hand when I held it up to my face, it was that bad. Somehow, we managed to get back and we went to your apartment to warm up. We watched 'Home Alone'." Her smile was bittersweet. Selina felt very bittersweet herself, thinking about the time they'd spent together. 

She chuckled then. "You wanted to reenact the scene where Kevin goes sledging down the stairs. We got in so much trouble from Babs and Oswald." 

"Uh, excuse you. You were the one who wanted to do that. I just went along with it." Bridget told her, teasingly indignant. 

Selina crossed her arms. "No, _you_ wanted to do it." 

"Yeah, I _wanted_ to do it but I would never have actually gone through with it if you hadn't stolen Bruce's sledge." Bridget laughed at her and Selina felt warm. 

"Oh, so it's my fault?" She couldn't stop her grin. 

"Yes." Bridget said. 

"Even though you're the one who had the idea for it?" She raised her eyebrows. 

"Inspiration of an idea is not the execution of it. It was totally your fault." 

She rolled her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that, Pike. Maybe you'll actually start to believe it." 

Her smile faded then and Selina felt like she'd been knocked sideways. 

She frowned. "What's wrong?" 

Her face was sad. "You used to call me Pike all the time. But not anymore. Not since..." 

Not since Bridget broke up with her.

"Not since you broke up with me." 

Wait. 

_What?_

"What?" She burst out. Bridget looked taken aback. "I didn't break up with you, you broke up with me." 

Bridget looked hurt. "What? No, I didn't. Why would you say that?" 

"Why would I say that you broke up with me? Because you did." Selina felt confusion and anger and a lingering sense of heartbreak stirring within her. "March 19th, you phoned me saying you didn't want to see me anymore and hung up. That was it." 

Bridget stared at her wide-eyed. "I meant I didn't want to see you that day! I came down with a really bad stomachache and didn't want to move from my bed." 

Her voice was acidic. "What?" 

Bridget continued. "And what about you? March 23rd, I asked if you wanted to go to the movies and you said we were done." 

"Because I thought you broke up with me and were trying to sweep it under the rug!" Selina exclaimed, angrily. 

They stared at each other. 

"So," Bridget said, "We didn't actually... Break up?" 

"Oh. My. Gosh, you two are thick." They turned to see Ivy and Silver staring at them with complete disbelief, the former having been the one who spoke. 

And normally, Selina would argue with that, but this one time, she felt it was rather justified. 

Just this once. 

~~~

Ecco had never anticipated that she'd been in a situation such as this, yet somehow she found herself stuck with Harvey Bullock and a few other people in a Macy's while a cold winter storm blew outside. 

She sighed as a particularly large gust of wind rattled the windows. Some of the other people flinched and she barely kept the annoyance off her face. Some people had no courage. 

She glanced down at her phone; still no signal. Jeremiah and Jerome would be getting worried. 

She hasn't meant to be out all that long, but her Christmas shopping had been looming over her head and she decided to get it done so she wouldn't have to think about it again until next year. 

Zsasz had been... An interesting person to shop for but she thought she got something he'd like. And then Jeremiah and Jerome were easy, on account that she knew them well and knew what they'd like. 

She'd been debating whether she should get Tabitha a gift when the weather warnings went from orange to red and all stores were to be shut and not opened until the storm passed. It was simply typical something like this happened to her. 

Not that it was happening only to her. Ecco cast her eyes to her building's resident bartender and former drunk. 

Bumping into Harvey hadn't been a part of her plans but then again, no one ever really intends to bump into people, do they? At least he made for good company, due to the fact that he wasn't panicking like the rest of the morons she was now stuck with. 

She took a seat in the space next to him on the floor. He responded to this by saying, "I don't suppose you know what to get a rich ballerina for Christmas?" 

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I feel like that's a Nutcracker joke of some kind." 

He snorted. "Wish it was. I got Silver for Secret Santa." 

Ecco pursed her lips. "Hmm." 

"Yeah, that was pretty much my thoughts as well. Well, that and 'I'm never letting Barbara do this to me again.'" He sighed. 

Another gust of wind rattled the windows and some of the people actually whimpered. She barely kept herself from rolling her eyes. 

Harvey noticed this and laughed. "Your bedside manner must be fun." 

"My bedside manner is impeccable." She told him. 

"Is that so?" 

"Yes. Because if I'm tending to someone on their sick bed, it must be someone I actually care about so, it's impeccable." She wasn't the warmest of people but she cared. In her own way. 

"Fair enough." He answered.

Silence descended on them as Ecco thought about Harvey's Christmas problem. 

She could think of one thing Silver wanted; for her aunt to ditch her dick of a brother but she thought that might be beyond Harvey's capabilities. 

A gust of icy wind hit the outdoor display and some of the people actually gasped. Ecco couldn't keep her annoyance at bay this time. "For goodness sake, it's just a bit of snow, rain and wind. Hardly worth losing your head over." She told Harvey. 

He laughed. "Give 'em a break. They're not tough like you and me. Although that one whimpering in the corner is starting to bug me." 

"They're all bugging me." 

Another silence and Ecco thought about everything she knew of Silver. It wasn't much; rich; ballerina; has an uncle she's not talking to and an aunt she adores. 

That was pretty much it. 

She looked around and her eyes landed on a pretty emerald green dress on one of the racks. It had long sleeves and a kind of tutu skirt. Ecco pointed it out to Harvey. "How about that?"

He looked at it. "Not my colour. But I guess Silver might like it." She huffed in amusement and looked at the storm. 

Normally she loved storms, but with the wimps she was stuck with and her boyfriend and his twin unaware of where she was, she was impatient for the moment it passed and she could go home. 

Even still, it wasn't a particularly awful time when she and Harvey spent it discussing who out of their group would die first in a zombie apocalypse.

She might even have thought of it as good. 

~~~

Jervis had wanted to put up his Christmas decorations the minute November turned to December but Jonathan had been quite insistent against it. 

Apparently, since he had been allowed to that last year, he had to wait until the 12th this year. Honestly, the injustice of it all. 

Although, truth be told, he was now thankful for his boyfriend's ultimatum, as it gave him something to do when the warning for the storm turned from orange to red. 

He happily hummed 'God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen' as he supervised Jonathan moving their decorations out of storage. 

"You know, this would go a lot faster if you helped." Jonathan dryly remarked. 

"But you're doing such a good job," he said indulgently, smiling at Jonathan's glare. 

Some time later, he was singing along to 'Baby It's Cold Outside' (how very appropriate) just as he was about to put up the tree. A knock came at the door. 

He went to answer it, glaring at Jonathan who was pointedly watching TV and ignoring him. 

He opened the door and was pleasantly surprised by who he found. "Nora! Victor! How delightful to see you." 

Nora smiled at him. "Hello, Jervis. Sorry to drop by unannounced but you did say anytime and rather than wait out this storm alone, I thought it would be fun for us to spend it together." 

"What a wonderful idea. You'll have to forgive us, though, we're in the middle of our Christmas decoration. I couldn't invite you in with the apartment in such disarray." 

"We could just decorate it with you." Jervis had learned early on that Victor Fries was a man of few words, so he wasn't expecting him to speak and was even less expectant of what he said. 

"Oh, yes, we could, couldn't we? It'd be such a lovely way to spend the evening!" Nora was all bubbly smiles and charming words. Jervis knew very easily why everyone liked her so much. 

"Well, if you don't mind..." He trailed off. 

"We don't." Nora was resolved and they then spent the next twenty minutes assembling the tree. It was mainly just Jonathan and Victor doing this, as Jervis made tea for everyone and Nora de-tangled the Christmas lights. 

Just as the tree was up and the lights were ready, another knock came at the door. 

Jervis, who was busy choosing which tinsel to use, asked Jonathan, "Could you get that, my dear?" He heard his love sigh as he trudged to the door. He rolled his eyes. And Jonathan had the audacity to call him dramatic? 

A few minutes, Jonathan returned with Lee in tow. 

"Leslie! What an unexpected surprise. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Jervis beamed. 

Lee held up a tin of cookies. "I got bored and figured I might as well spend the evening with you. I see I'm not the only one who had that idea." She said, looking at Nora and Victor. 

"Yes, you are not but we're glad to have you. We're just putting up our decorations, as you can see." Jervis showed her the tinsel he had in his hands. 

Lee looked at them. "You know, I think the red and gold might work well together." 

"I think you might be right." 

Twenty-five minutes later, the lights were on and the tinsel had been wrapped around the tree. Jervis and his neighbours were just putting on the baubles when yet another knock came at the door. 

Jervis answered it immediately and saw Victor Zsasz standing outside. 

"Come in, come in, the more, the merrier!" He ushered the man in, who took in their impromptu get together with a raised eyebrow and his customary smirk. 

A short while after that, yet another knock came at the door. Jervis answered it just as he answered the others. 

"Hello!" He said to the next guest.

It turned out to be Jeremiah. "Hi," he said. "I haven't been able to get in contact with Jerome or Ecco and I know it's probably just the storm, but if I spend anymore time by myself, I'll convince myself they've both died horrible deaths. Do you mind if I wait it out here? You did say any-" 

He didn't let him finish. "Yes, anytime. Please, come in!" He smiled and Jeremiah nodded as he walked inside. Then stopped and turned to look back at Jervis as he noticed everyone else. 

"Did you invite everyone to your apartment?" 

It was Jonathan who answered. "At one point or another, yes." 

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow and Jervis smiled. "It's always nice to have guests!"

"So, are we just inviting everyone in? Should I expect to be breaking up a fight between Babs and Ozzie?" Jonathan remarked some time later, as their guests sipped on tea and talked about their plans for Christmas. 

Jervis smiled. "Oh, lighten up, Mr Grinch. It's Christmas! A time for impromptu gatherings with one's neighbours." 

Jonathan poked dubious. " _That's_ what Christmas is for?" 

He shushed him. 

~~~

When Jerome woke up the morning after the Unveiling of the Tree (they seriously couldn't have come up with a shorter name than that?) he had the hangover of a lifetime and spent half the day swearing he'd never drink with Harvey again. 

Despite that, he'd had a good time. Harvey was a good drinking buddy and, despite Martin's brief disappearance, the night had ended on a high note. 

And... He talked to Bruce all night long. 

Jerome couldn't remember the last time he'd been as happy and carefree as he had been while talking to Bruce. Bruce was just so sweet and thoughtful and surprisingly funny, or at least to Jerome. He felt that connection they'd had when they first met slowly being rekindled. 

And as much as that excited him, it also terrified the living fuck out of him.

Jerome had thought for so long that he and Theo were meant to be. He'd been happy with him. He loved him. 

And it had all been a lie. And he knew that Bruce wasn't like Theo (probably the exact opposite, actually) but the fact still stood Jerome had been moping about him for months. He was worried he was moving too fast, like he'd done with Theo. 

He liked Bruce, he was sure of that now, but he didn't want to put his heart on the line only for it to get broken again. 

He just needed some time, that was all. Time away from Bruce to see how serious it was. 

Which of course meant that he not only ran into Bruce in a matter of two days but was stuck with him in an elevator shaft for an indefinite amount of time. 

The universe really sucked sometimes. 

Jerome had just finished his Christmas shopping and was riding the elevator down to the exit of the mall when the doors opened and none other than Bruce Fucking Wayne stepped in. They stared at each other in surprise as the doors closed behind Bruce. 

"Oh, uh, hey," Bruce eventually broke the silence. 

"Hey," he replied, internally cursing his luck. Of course it's the moment he decides he needs sometime away from Bruce that the universe thinks it's a great idea to send him Jerome's way. 

"You been up to much?" Jerome asked, wondering how long he'd have to struggle through awkward small talk before he could go home and pretend the world didn't exist.

The answer turned out to be a long time, because just as Bruce opened his mouth, the elevator screeched to a halt and a voice spoke to them over the intercom. 

_"We regret to inform you that due to the storm outside, some of our elevator systems are malfunctioning. We're doing all we can to improve the situation but it may be a while before we are able to get to you. Apologies for any inconveniences this has caused."_

Because... Of fucking course that would happen. 

Jerome groaned dramatically, sliding down the wall to sit on the ground. "What a day this is turning out to be." 

Bruce looked like he wanted to laugh but seemed to think better of it, for some reason. He cautiously sat down next to Jerome and an awkward silence fell upon them. 

Ugh, why did the universe or God or whoever was in charge of running things have to be so annoying? 

Ten minutes or so passed with them not talking to each other. Jerome's phone didn't have any signal and was running out of battery anyway, meaning he had no way to let Jeremiah or Ecco know he was okay. 

And the silence had only gotten worse. He was beginning to think it would kill him before he left the elevator. After a while, he couldn't take it anymore. 

"There's not much point in us just sitting in silence for however long we're in here. Wanna play a game?" Jerome asked. 

Bruce looked surprised. "Uh, what game would you want to play?" 

He thought about it. "Well, I Spy is kinda out of the question and we won't get far with Truth or Dare..." He paused. "How 'bout Would You Rather?" 

Bruce nodded, hesitantly. "Yeah, okay. Would-"

"Would you rather have the ability to shape shift into an alpaca or be able to turn any stone into a gum drop?" Jerome asked. 

Bruce gaped before laughing. Jerome smiled. 

They went back and forth like that, Jerome's questions becoming even more ridiculous while Bruce's were fairly standard, something Jerome took note of. 

"Come on!" He laughed. "Get a little creative. There are no wrong questions here!" 

"Doubtful but if you insist," Bruce said. He thought for a moment. And then a look came on his face. 

"Aha! You have a question. And a good one, too. Out with it then." Jerome demanded. 

"I'm not sure if you want me to ask this question." Bruce told him slowly. 

"Then why am I telling you to?" 

He paused for a moment. And then-

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" 

Jerome felt the wind had been knocked out of him, even though he probably should have been expecting that. 

He and Bruce stared at each other for a while before he found his voice. "That's uh, that's not how you play the game." 

"Well, you did say there are no wrong questions here." Bruce tried to laugh but he mostly looked nervous. 

Jerome didn't know what to say. 

Well, he did. He knew what he wanted to say. But he also knew that he wouldn't be able to cope if this went badly. It was too soon, too soon after Theo. He just needed some time-

_It's been four months, how much more time do you need? Are you really going to let Theo Galavan stop you from living your life? Or are you just going to mope about him forever?_

He wanted to tell himself it wasn't that simple, but in truth, it was. 

Either he could say no and spend the rest of his life missing someone who never gave two shits about him, or...

Or he could do what he wanted to. 

"I'm sorry." Bruce was saying, looking contrite. "I overstepped, I shouldn't have-"

"Yes." 

He stopped short. "Yes, what?" 

"Yes, I want to go on a date with you." 

Bruce looked so surprised and confused and so damn hopeful. Jerome grinned so hard his face hurt. "Seriously?" 

"Seriously." 

And as they spent the rest of their time talking about their date and their interests and about a million other things, Jerome felt maybe this time the universe had done him a favour. 

Just maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is terrible. 
> 
> These chapters are most certainly not writing themselves. But I think I know where I'm going with this fic now so hopefully that shall improve. Maybe. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hoped you liked it! It means so much to have people who care about what I'm writing. 
> 
> Title is from 'I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday' by Roy Wood/Wizzard (a song that brings back fond memories of my childhood). 
> 
> VALEYNE HAPPENED, VALEYNE HAPPENED, VALEYNE HAPPENED!!!!!!! 
> 
> Fuck, I love this ship so much. 
> 
> Author Confession 3: I started watching Gotham a year after it finished. 
> 
> 'Til next time!


	5. Santa, Tell Me If He Really Cares (Don't Make Me Fall In Love Again If He Won't Be Here Next Year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecco begins to have suspicions about Jeremiah. Alice (eventually) arrives at the Batcave Complex and Barbara gives Jim some advice. Lucius and Bridget have very important questions to ask, while Bruce and Jerome go on their first date.

Ecco was confused. 

That's an important thing to note. She was confused. Not irrational, not panicking and most definitely not... Jealous.

The word sounded so foreign to her, even in her own head. 

Ecco simply didn't get jealous. There was no reason to. Had never been a reason to, as far as she was concerned. She hadn't got jealous of other people's marks in school; instead, she was proud of her own. She hadn't got jealous with other people's progress in the martial art classes she took, aware of her own skills and attributes. And she definitely did not get jealous of other people when she was in a relationship. 

This was especially true of her relationship with Jeremiah. There had been no reason to be jealous. Sure, there had been some people interested here and there. People who had been interested in both her and Jeremiah, though never at the same time. 

Except for that one memorable encounter they'd had with Zsasz. She'd never seen Jeremiah blush so much, even as they turned him down. 

Regardless, though people had been interested, nothing had come of it. She and Jeremiah were together. They loved each other and were not interested in finding anyone else and she knew that. She knew it. 

Which was why she was most certainly not jealous. Just confused. 

Very, very, confused. 

Ecco frowned as Jeremiah walked out the door, on his way to work. He'd been pensive this morning at breakfast, not saying much and glancing at her every so often when he thought she wasn't looking. 

It made her... Confused. (Not anxious, of course. She was not anxious). 

So, she did something she had never had cause to do in any of her relationships. 

She snooped. 

Well, she preferred to call it investigating but she knew others would consider it snooping. 

The work materials he kept at home revealed nothing of what could be keeping him so preoccupied. They shared the same room and the same wardrobe but her... Confusion compelled her to make sure there was nothing there. 

There wasn't. Her Confusion grew. 

_What are you hiding?_ She thought to herself. 

It made no sense. What could he possibly be hiding from her? 

Ultimately, she found her answer through less than moral means. 

She checked his search history. 

Getting onto his laptop had been no issue. Ecco knew Jeremiah very well and guessed his password on the first attempt. 

Looking through his browser history, she was confused to find he was looking at... Jewellery? 

Ecco's brow furrowed. 

To other people, it might not have been all that strange to find Jeremiah looking at jewellery, given that he had a girlfriend. 

But Ecco had never once received jewellery from Jeremiah because she had made it very clear she didn't like it. Jewellery, in her mind, was very impractical and as such, she didn't wear it. Ever. 

So why was he looking at it? 

She briefly entertained the idea it might have been for him but dismissed it almost immediately. Jeremiah shared the same opinion as her. So who was it for? 

Ecco set about covering her tracks, so preoccupied in her endeavour that she didn't notice he had only been looking at rings. 

Specifically, engagement rings. 

~~~

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Ivy exclaimed. Selina glared in response. Bruce sighed. It was the kind of interaction that defined their friendship. 

"Please tell me you're kidding. You've _got_ to be kidding." Ivy implored. "You and Bridget discover that the breakup that has made you miserable the past eight months, give or take, was actually one big misunderstanding and that neither of you wanted to break up with the other and, despite all that, you're not getting back together?!" 

"Yeah, that about sums it up." 

Ivy stared at Selina, aghast.

"Why?!" 

Selina groaned and Ivy wanted to hit her. Lightly, because she liked her, but a hit nonetheless! 

"Why wouldn't you get back together? You both want to be in a relationship." Ivy reiterated, crossing her arms.

Her matchmaking plans would go so much better if Selina wasn't such a fucking dumbass. 

"Because she's moved on. And so have I." Selina said. 

Ivy raised her eyebrow. Bruce stared doubtfully. Selina huffed. 

"I have!" 

"Sure Jan." Bruce sarcastically said. 

"But-, but-, you've been wanting to get back together for months! And now you can! WHY AREN'T YOU?!" She almost shrieked. 

Selina opened her mouth but before she could say anything, Ivy spoke again. "And if you say, 'because we've both moved on', so help me God, I will riot." 

Bruce huffed in amusement. This amusement soon died when she turned her glare on him. 

Selina stared, unimpressed and unmoved. "Look, I get you 'ship' us," she used air quotes, "Or whatever, but just because you want things to be a certain way doesn't mean it will be like that. Welcome to the real world, where people are disappointed." 

"The only thing I'm disappointed about is your complete inability to grasp the opportunity you have been presented with. You. Can. Get. Bridget. Back. And you're not doing anything!" Ivy yelled. 

"Ive, you can yell all you want, but it won't matter if she's not listening." Bruce told her, ever the voice of reason.

"Hey, I'm listening. I'm just dismissing everything you say." Selina shrugged. 

"Ugh, fine! You win this round!" Ivy pointed her finger at her. "But mark my words, I will not be so easily defeated." 

"Don't I fucking know it?" She asked as she munched on a packet of chips. 

Ivy huffed before settling her gaze on Bruce. 

Bruce, upon realising he was the sole focus of her attention, tensed his shoulders. Ivy grinned. 

"Soooo," she drawled. "What time are you picking Jerome up?" 

She knew, realistically, her contribution to Bruce and Jerome going on their date was small but she let herself believe it was much bigger than what it was. 

No one was going to call her out on it. 

The tension in Bruce's shoulders lifted, though he did not let his guard down completely. "4:30." 

Ivy stared at him, expectant. Bruce stared back, confused. In the background, Selina's teeth crunched from the chips. 

"And?" She pressed. 

"And what?" Anyone who thought Bruce was intelligent was an idiot. 

"And where are you taking him? What are you doing, how long will you be out? Are you planning on doing anything... Special?" She winked at that last part and Bruce blushed. 

"We've not even been on our first date Ive!" Bruce exclaimed. 

"Oh, get your mind outta the gutter. I was talking about a kiss on the cheek. Or the lips. Maybe a little make out session in the car." Her grin was mischievous. 

"Pass me the sick bucket." Selina said. They both ignored her. 

"Come on then, tell me!" 

"I don't see how any of that is your business." Bruce said, because of course he did. 

"I'm making it my business, billionaire boy." She fired back. "Now, tell me what I want to know." 

He sighed and she rolled her eyes. So melodramatic. 

"I decided to take him to this little cafe just past the Gotham library. We'll be having tea and scones. Then we're going ice skating. And, I don't know how long we'll be out for." He pointedly did not answer her last question. 

Ivy pursed her lips but let it slide. After all, there would be plenty time for that a bit further on in the relationship. 

She internally smirked. What a fun interrogation that will be. 

~~~

Jonathan sighed as Jervis re-fluffed the pillow he already fluffed four times. 

"This place could be a literal bomb site and Alice wouldn't care," he reminded his perfectionist of a boyfriend. 

He, predictedably, ignored him. 

"What time is her train getting in at, anyway?" Jonathan asked. 

"A quarter past 2. She'll be here at 3." 

He looked at the clock and looked by at Jervis, eyebrows raised. "It's not even 11:30!" 

"Never too early to prepare for the arrival of one's guest." Jervis said brightly. "Especially when that guest is my sister." 

Jonathan sighed and decided it would be best to get some research done. Though he was technically on vacation now, he still had his laptop which had all his research on it. 

He spent the next three hours or so absorbed in his work while Jervis tidied and sang along to the Christmas songs on the YouTube playlist he made. 

At 2:50pm, Jervis made him put his laptop away and insisted that they go downstairs to meet her in the lobby. 

Since they were only going to be ten minutes, he decided to go down in what he was already wearing; a thin Star Wars shirt and jeans. He slipped his sneakers on as Jervis examined the Christmas sweater he was wearing - a blue one with Santa and his sleigh being led by the reindeer - before they headed down, one excited beyond belief, the other, resigned. 

3:00pm came and went. Jervis talked about work and the weather and how Alice must've got caught in traffic. He started to feel colder every minute he stayed there. 

Twenty minutes passed and they were still there. Jonathan wondered if the train got held up. 

Twenty-five minutes later, he and Jervis were starting to get concerned. They tried calling Alice a few times but there was no answer. Jonathan wondered what could have held her up. Traffic, maybe. Logically, he knew this was likely the case. 

Illogically, his boyfriend thought otherwise. 

"She probably got stuck in traffic and her phone died," Jonathan tried to reassure him. 

Jervis would not have it. "And what if she hasn't? What if her cab was driving on icy roads and swerved into a ditch? What if she's lying somewhere, waiting for someone to come save her?" Jervis was frantic. 

"Alice would never just lie down and wait for someone to come save her." He said, because she so wouldn't. 

Jervis paused in his tirade. "Okay, yes, she wouldn't, but I'm still worried. Oh, we should call the police!" 

"I don't think we're there yet. I'm sure she'll come walking through the door any minute now," he said, hoping she would, so not only would they knew she was safe but also so he could go upstairs and stop freezing his balls off. Damn, it was cold in the lobby. Or maybe he just liked the heat. 

It was firmly at 4:04pm and Alice had still not turned up. Jervis was making Jonathan eat his words. 

"I'm calling the police, no, stop that, you can't stop me Jonathan!" 

He was trying to wrestle the phone out of Jervis's hands. 

"Jervis- we don't know what's happened! It would be wrong to make assumptions- OW!" He yelled as Jervis elbowed his ribs. He could feel a migraine coming on. "Jervis, stop it!" 

It was at this moment that the door opened. 

"So, long story short, that's why you should never invite pyromaniacs to parties with large quantities of alcohol." Alice's voice filled the lobby. "Anyway, than-" 

Both parties took notice of each other at the same time, Jonathan and Jervis on one side, still in the pose of trying to get the phone from the other, and Alice and Victor Fries on the other side, looking at them as if they had grown three heads. 

"Alice!" 

Jonathan grunted as he hit the ground, not expecting Jervis to drop him, though perhaps he should have. His boyfriend practically ran across the room to hug his sister, while she stared at the scene. 

He was just beginning to wonder if it would really be worth the effort for him to get up when Victor appeared at side. He held out his hand and he took it, all the while commiserating the moment he decided getting out of bed this morning was a good idea. 

"Thanks." He told Victor, who nodded back. 

"No worries. Are you okay?" He asked. 

"I will be once I can go back to bed and pretend this day never happened." He replied and Victor huffed in amusement. 

They walked over to the siblings. Alice seemed to be explaining her late arrival. 

"Well, the snow meant that we had a lot of delays and by the time I got to Gotham, it took forever for me to get a cab. The cab dropped me off half way because of road closures so I had to walk and my phone died, otherwise I would have called. Anyway, I ran into Victor on my way here and I remembered him from the last time I was here. So, we got to chatting. And now I'm here!" She finished with a flourish of her hands. 

"Indeed you are!" Jervis cried.

"Sorry for being so late." Alice said, sheepishly. 

Jonathan watched his boyfriend wave her off. "You're here now and that's all that matters. You must be freezing. We'll get you upstairs and make a nice cup of tea to warm you up." He started leading her upstairs. "Oh, Jonathan, do you think you could grab her bags?" 

He sighed. "Sure." 

"Thank you, my love!" He called out as they walked upstairs. 

"Boyfriends. Who'd have 'em?" Jonathan shook his head. Victor regarded him with silent amusement. 

He picked up the bags and thought longingly of his warm bed.

Christmas was so overrated. 

~~~

Bridget was confused. 

She sat on her couch, alternating between staring at her phone and staring at the door, willing one of them to do something. 

"You know, call me crazy, but you could just call Selina yourself. Or go 'round to her apartment. Whichever one gets you to stop moping." Silver's voice filled the room from where she was making pancakes in the kitchen. 

"I'm not moping." 

"See that face?" Silver pointed at her. "That's the face you make when you're moping. It's your moping face." 

"I don't have a moping face." Bridget said, rolling her eyes. 

"Yes, you do. And you have it on right now because you're moping over Selina, even though you literally have no reason to." Her roommate insisted as she flipped a pancake. Bridget's stomach grumbled. 

"I'm not moping. I'm just a little," she floundered. "Confused."

"About how the two of you could've been such dumbasses? Yeah, I'm confused about that all the time." Silver smirked. 

"Haha, very funny." She glared. "No, I'm confused about why she hasn't called me. Or come to see me. I thought she would've at least texted by now." She frowned. 

She glanced at her phone; no new notifications.

Her frown increased. 

"Has it at all occurred to you that the reason she might have not reached out yet is because you haven't either?" Silver asked. 

Bridget opened her mouth to reply but closed it again quickly. 

It was true that they worked out their breakup was just one big misunderstanding but, after laughing it off, nothing had happened. They just... Moved on with the conversation and went home when the storm finally passed. 

And now Bridget had no idea where they stood. 

Did she want to get back together with Selina? Of course but, she had no idea if Selina wanted the same. They might not have meant to break up but they had been separated for months. What if she had moved on?

"You're overthinking. Stop overthinking." Silver's voice broke through her thoughts. 

Bridget huffed. "Look, I'm just gonna wait until she comes to me. Then I'll know she wants to pick up where we left off." 

Silver groaned. "Do not do that. She's probably waiting for you to do that." 

"No, she's not. She's Selina. If she wants something, she goes for it." Bridget said, wholeheartedly convinced.

"Even if it means putting her heart on the line?" 

Once again, Bridget opened her mouth to respond before quickly closing it. 

That... Did not sound like something Selina would do. 

As if sensing her hesitation, Silver continued. "Look, I get it. It's scary. You don't want to get hurt again. But you'll never know if you don't try." 

Bridget could feel herself being swayed by her words. 

"Don't wait for Prince Charming, or in this case, Princess Charming, to come to you." Silver smiled. 

Bridget could feel her resolve strengthening, even as her palms grew sweaty. "Okay." She walked to the door. She turned back to say, "Although, I think Selina would be Flynn Rider rather than Prince Charming." 

"Wait, you're going over now?" Silver was rushing about, frying pan in hand. 

"No time like the present." She said over her back as she heard the sounds of Silver turning the cooker off. 

She marched to Selina and Ivy's apartment, feeling like a woman on a mission. 

Bridget knocked on their door before she could talk herself out of it. She could hear footsteps approaching before Selina answered. 

"Oh, hey," she said, sounding surprised. "What brings you-" 

"Would you want to be in a relationship with me again?" She asked before Selina finished. In the apartment, she heard Ivy squeal.

Selina gaped. "You want to go out with me?" She looked gobsmacked. "Again?" 

Bridget was about to reply with a simple yes before realising this probably called for a bit more romance. And she had always been a romantic. 

"I've wanted to go out with you again since the moment we broke up." She said, smiling softly. 

In the apartment, she heard Ivy let out a chocked gasp. 

Selina looked a mixture of confused and overwhelmed. Bridget knew her well enough to know she was touched.

“Uh,” she stuttered. Bridget wanted to gasp. Selina never stuttered. “Yeah, okay.”

A pause. “Okay.” Bridget repeated.

“Okay,” Selina said again.

She nodded. And then grinned.

“Until next time then." 

“Yeah. Catch you later.” Selina smiled softly and Bridget beamed.

Selina closed the door and as she was walking away, she heard a voice say, “So, you’ve both moved on, huh?”

“Shut _up_ , Bruce.”

~~~

Lucuis walked Ed up to his apartment, while the Forensic Science lecturer was taking about the accuracy of ‘Elementary’. The snow had been lightly falling outside, so both of their heads and shoulders were dusted with it. Ed’s nose had turned bright red from the weather. Lucius thought it was adorable.

He had been taking Ed to work and back the past two weeks, and Lucius could honestly say the time they had spent together had been some of the most memorable of his life.

Ed was funny and insightful. He was weird and cute. And he was so, so intelligent. Lucius often found himself being frustrated with his colleagues, who never seemed to know quite as much as him, but with Ed, that was never the case. They had long and lively debates, discussions, arguments sometimes, about all manner of subjects. When Lucius was with Ed, he was never bored.

The only problem was that Ed... Had no idea how to understand social cues.

Ever since the Unveiling of the Tree, he had been trying to ask the other man on a date. The first time, he asked Ed if he wanted to go to the movies, to which he said he preferred books. Another time, he wondered if Ed wanted to go to dinner, but Ed said he already ate. And yet another time, he asked if he would like to go Christmas shopping together, but Ed had already done his.

He was running out of ideas. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say that Ed had no interest in him, but he knew the other man did. He was just very socially inept.

He finally decided that it would be best to outright ask him. And soon.

They had just walked out of the stairwell and Ed’s door was a few steps away.

Ed was about to say his usual goodbyes when Lucius spoke.

“Edward, there’s something I have to ask you.”

He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“Oh, uh, sure. What’s up?” He tried to sound suave, but his voice cracked at the end. Lucuis smothered a smile.

“For the past few months, I have developed feelings for you. These feelings have only become more prominent these last two weeks. I’ve tried to express them but I’m aware you’re not the most socially adept person, so, I’ll be blunt.”

He paused. Ed looked to be scarcely breathing.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Even with Lucius's careful wording, Ed still seemed very taken aback. He gaped at him, lips moving with words that died before they could leave his mouth.

“You-” he eventually got out. “You want to date me?”

Lucius smiled curiously. “Well, yes. Why wouldn't I?

“Because I’m weird. And awkward. And I don’t understand things the same way other people do, and I talk too much, and I babble when I get nervous and I don’t know how to stay calm, kind of like just right now-”

Ed stopped talking when Lucius took his hand.

“I think you're brilliant, Ed. And funny. Yes, you’re weird and you don’t understand things the same way, but I think that’s good. And very endearing.” Most of the time.

“Really?” His voice was small and unsure. Lucuis’s was not.

“Really.”

Ed licked his lips. Lucius waited. And then-

“Um, okay then. Yes. Yes, I’ll go on a date with you." Ed nodded, looking like he was trying to convince himself this was real.

“Good.” Lucius smiled.

“Yes. Good.” He nodded, then turned away. Turned back. “Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.” He replied dutifully.

Ed walked backward a step before stopping. He looked thoughtful. Before Lucius could ask what was wrong, Ed leaned forward and kissed his cheek before heading inside.

Lucius didn't stop grinning for the rest of the day.

~~~

Jim sighed as he flicked through another case file. He was working a series of burglaries at the moment, and it looked like it wouldn’t be solved anytime soon.

He could feel a long night coming on, and it was still the afternoon. 

He didn’t want to stay into the night. He didn’t want to do that to Oswald and Martin. His husband worried about him all the time but especially when he stayed overnight at the precinct. And when Oswald worried, Martin tended to worry too. 

He sighed again.

A knock came at the door. Jim raised an eyebrow, even as he beckoned whoever it was in.

The person entered and Jim’s confusion only grew.

“Yoo whoo!” Barbara said. She was dressed as impeccably as ever and looked rather out of place in the somewhat dingy police precinct.

“Barbara.” Jim greeted. “To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?”

“Oh, I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I’d say hello.” She said carelessly, looking around at his office.

“Is that right?” He asked, already knowing the answer was no. Barbara always had a reason for everything.

“Yes. Why, do you think I’m up to something nefarious?” Her face turned coy.

“The thought had crossed my mind.” He told her.

She laughed. “Same old Jim Gordon, always talking to people as if they’re suspects he has to interrogate and not dear friends.” She sighed loftily.

“We’re dear friends?” he asked dubiously.

She pretended to look hurt. "But of course.” She came around to his side of the desk and leaned against it.

“Hmm.”

She smirked. “Ever the non-answer with you. Although, you have changed a lot. So have I, now that I think about it." 

Jim could feel they were getting to the real reason of Barbara’s visit.

“Remember who I was when we first met? A high-end socialite in all the right social circles. I had money, power, influence. Things people work their entire lives towards and never obtain. But I had it. And I was miserable.”

Jim was confused. Barbara sensed this. “Don’t get me wrong, it wasn’t all bad. But I wasn’t happy. Not really. I tried to convince myself I was. Spent years telling myself, ‘This is what I want. This is who I am.’ And you know what?”

“What?”

“It never worked. It only worked when I was honest with myself about who I was and what I wanted. When I stopped lying and pretending to be someone I wasn’t, everything else fell into place. And now look at me.” She smiled. “I’ve got the job, the girl, the apartment. Everything is falling into place. And all because I stopped pretending that I wanted something I didn’t.”

Jim frowned at her. “Barbara,” he intoned. “What exactly are you trying to tell me?”

Barbara’s smile was soft. “I know you love this job, Jim. I know you love what you’ve been doing. I know this job has meant the world to you. But it’s okay to want something else. It's okay to want something different. It’s okay to want to rest.”

“But I don’t,” he said.

She sighed. “You do. You just haven't been honest with yourself yet.” She stood up straight. “Well, I best get going.”

She walked to the door, then turned back. “Think about what I’ve said, Jim. Don’t spend years doing something just because it’s what you should want.”

She left and Jim frowned.

“Well, that was weird.” He brushed it off.

Even still, his mind kept turning over what she said.

Maybe she had a point.

~~~

Jerome loved Jeremiah. Really, he did.

But there were times he really wanted to punch him.

“Where are you going?” “What time will you be back?” “Is your phone fully charged?” “Do you want me to drive you there? I could drive you there.”

He’d been asking questions all afternoon. Jerome put up with it at first, aware that Miah was just showing his concern, but now, he couldn’t take it anymore.

"Miah!" He snapped. "I get that you're just being your usual brand of paranoid to show you care, but can you please not?" 

He frowned. "I just want to make sure you've thought everything through. You have, haven't you?" 

" _Yes_. And you do not have to drive me there. Bruce is picking me up." 

"Don't you think this might be moving a little fast? I mean, he only asked you out a few days ago and now you're already going on the date?" He sounded very dubious. 

"No, I don't." He said, only partly lying. 

Truth be told, Jerome was surprised at the speed they were going at but, he wasn't too worried about. Much. 

Okay, he was freaking out. 

He was worried he was taking it too fast, just like with Theo, and everyone knew how well that ended. But Jeremiah was already looking for an excuse to call this off and he definitely wasn't going to give him anymore ammunition than he already had. 

And, he had feeling this time would be different. 

He liked Bruce and Bruce liked him. Everything else would work itself out. 

"Right, how do I look?" He gestured at himself with his usual showmanship. 

"With your eyes." Jeremiah said without fail. Jerome glared. 

"Okay, okay! You look," he searched for the words. "Fine." 

"'Fine?' Fuck's sake Miah, how the hell did you ever convince Ecco to go out with you?" He asked, laughing. 

He surveyed himself in the mirror. Bruce had said they'd be going to a cafe then ice skating so he decided to go for casual but warm attire; a cozy red sweater with black jeans and his favourite green sneakers. Nothing too fancy but Jerome definitely looked good. 

"I'm not good at compliments, you know this." Jeremiah was saying. 

"Yes, I do. Remember when you went on that date with Mary Lloyd and told her she had a nice forehead?" Jerome laughed again, feeling light. 

Jeremiah glared. "You said you wouldn't bring that up again." 

He hummed. "I lied." 

Jeremiah opened his mouth to reply before he was interrupted by a knock at the door. 

He looked at the clock; yeah, that would be Bruce coming to pick him up. 

His stomach twisted. 

Jeremiah noticed this. "You know, you don't... Have to go out with him." He was being awkward and stilted but Jerome knew he meant well. 

He smiled. "I know. But I want to." 

He took a breath to get rid of his nerves and grinned as he shrugged on his red jacket. "Don't wait up!" He winked cheekily as he went to the door. 

It'd been fine. No, better than that, it'd be fun. 

~~~

Bruce was determined this date was going to go well. 

He had everything planned out. He'd take Jerome to the cafe and they'd have a late afternoon tea. Afterward, they'd walk to the ice rink and Bruce would try and find an opportunity to give Jerome his coat. They'd have a great time at ice skating. Then, he'd take Jerome home and... That would be that. 

Well, he might kiss him goodnight. But that was not the priority! 

The priority would be showing Jerome that he wouldn't hurt him. That he was serious about this relationship but that he didn't mind taking things slow. That he knew Jerome wasn't ready for them to be boyfriends but that he would be there when Jerome was ready. 

He had a plan. And so long as everything went according to the plan, it would be fine. 

Naturally, almost everything went wrong. 

The date started off pretty well. He decided to wear his usual black turtleneck with black jeans, his black coat and black shoes. 

He liked black, okay? 

He picked Jerome up and on the drive to the cafe, they talked about the upcoming Christmas auction Bruce had planned to raise money for the poorer districts of Gotham. They arrived at the cafe and were seated fairly promptly. It was a cute little place called 'Jenkins's', run by a rather eccentric woman named Myrtle. Jerome seemed especially charmed by her. 

"I love your dress," he told her as she set their tea and scones down for them. 

She beamed. "Thanks! I made it myself." 

She left and Bruce poured their tea. "So, how'd you find this place?" Jerome was asking. 

"Alfred used to take me here a lot, when my parents were out of town and I was missing them. It always made me feel better." He chuckled. "I used to feel like such a grown up, having afternoon tea." 

Jerome laughed. "Oh, I can just picture it. Little you, drinking tea with your pinkie out while talking as if you came straight out of a Jane Austen novel." 

Bruce blushed as he grinned. "Yeah, it was something like that." 

"Adorable." 

Afternoon tea went well, filled with witty anecdotes and Bruce trying not to howl with laughter as Jerome told a story about him and Jeremiah in the circus and how they accidentally unleashed an elephant. He gestured wildly with his hands and Bruce had tears in his eyes by the time he was finished. 

It was after they left the cafe that things started to go wrong. 

They were waking to the ice rink. It was winter now, so everything was cold and dark. Bruce's breath turned to fog in the air. 

He'd noticed Jerome was shivering slightly and thought it was the perfect time to offer his coat. 

"Are you cold?" He asked, like all the romantic leads do in the movies. 

"A little-" Jerome said and the words were on the tip of his tongue when, "But I'm wearing my red sweater and you have no idea how cozy this thing is." 

"Oh." Bruce said, caught off guard. 

"It's just my ears are a little cold." Jerome continued and he noticed the tips of ears were red. Bruce cursed internally. Why hadn't he brought Jerome a hat? 

They reached the rink. It was at the centre of a Christmas market that had been built for the season, just like it was every year. Stands stood around the entire place, offering things from food to gifts. Couples, groups of friends and families were all bustling about. Christmas songs were playing and lights were strung up all over the place. It was very pretty. He and Jerome got their skates and went into the rink. 

Where Bruce spent the first fifteen minutes clinging to the rail. 

"Who the hell decided that putting blades on people's feet was a good idea?" He asked frantically and Jerome laughed. 

"Hey, I happen to think it's a brilliant idea. And, not to sound pedantic but, why would you suggest going ice skating if you didn't like it?" He asked. 

_Because you looked so happy at the idea of going,_ he thought, but he couldn't say that. He'd sound like a sap. And he didn't want to scare Jerome off by getting too serious, too fast. 

"I remember it being like skiing." He said instead. "I love skiing." 

Jerome laughed again. "You're weird, Brucie." 

"So are you. And don't call me Brucie, I hate when people call me that." He said, though his smile stayed on his face. 

"Whatever you say, darlin'," He winked and Bruce swore his heart stopped. "Come on." He held his hands out. 

Bruce stared at them. 

Jerome rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'm gonna teach you how to skate." 

"No thanks, I choose life." Bruce said. "And I know how to skate, it's just... Been a while." 

Jerome chuckled. "Then I'll re-teach you how to skate. It's not that bad. I promise." 

Bruce looked at him, conflicted. 

"You can hold onto me the entire time." Jerome said, somewhat flirtatiously. 

Bruce pursed his lips. The thought was quite compelling. 

"I won't let you fall, Bruce." Jerome told him, looking so very earnest. Bruce felt his doubts melt away. 

He grabbed ahold of Jerome's hands and let himself be led around the rink. 

This part was fun too, even if it didn't go quite according to the plan. 

No, it was as they were leaving the rink that things went downhill. 

They had been there about an hour in total and Bruce could feel himself starting to tire out. Jerome must've felt tired too, because he suggested they head away and get some hot chocolate at one of the stands. 

They were just at the exit, about to leave the rink when a shout resounded and they turned to see someone coming towards them at a high speed, evidently having lost control.

Before Bruce could let out so much as a warning, the person (a teenage girl) collided right into Jerome and the two sprawled on the icy floor. 

"Are you okay?" He asked immediately, already at Jerome's side. 

He groaned. "Yeah. Well, no. I think," he moved his leg and cursed. "I think I broke my ankle." 

As he drove Jerome to the hospital, all he could really think was, _This was so not part of the plan._

~~~

Lee had seen many things during her time at Gotham General but she hadn't ever seen anything quite like this. 

She raised an eyebrow as she watched Bruce Wayne, of all people, pace around the waiting room like a headless chicken. 

She walked towards him. "Bruce, is everything okay? 

He stopped and turned to her. "Lee," he said. "I, uh, I wasn't expecting to see you here." 

"Technically, I'm not supposed to be here but a colleague of mine's come down with a cold, so here I am." She smiled faintly. "Why are you here?" 

Bruce licked his lips. "We- me, Jerome-" he sucked in a breath. "Jerome's broke his ankle so I took him here." 

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Did you happen to be in the area or something?" 

"No." Bruce blushed. "We were ice skating. It was a date." 

Lee smiled. "Really?" 

Much to her surprise, Bruce frowned. "Yeah. It was supposed to be great. And everything went wrong and Jerome probably doesn't even want to see me anymore." 

She pursed her lips, eyes narrowed. "Bruce, I'm sure whatever happened, it wasn't so bad that Jerome wouldn't want to see you again."

He shook his head. "No, this was supposed to be my chance to show him I was serious about this and I blew it." 

"How? By taking him to the hospital because his ankle was broken? That sounds pretty serious to me." She said. 

He opened his mouth but closed it upon considering her words. 

"Bruce," she began, "I think you're worrying about this way too much. So, your date didn't go quite as you planned. That doesn't mean it was bad. And yeah, having to go to the hospital isn't ideal, but, I'm sure it was a memorable time at least. And I get the feeling Jerome would choose memorable over perfect any day." 

He frowned but she could tell she'd gotten to him. "I-" he cut himself off. "Maybe." He sighed before softly smiling. "Thanks Lee." 

"Anytime." 

And later, when she was making her rounds and saw Jerome in a hospital bed, laughing as Bruce sat in a chair beside his bed and smiled, Lee couldn't help but be glad she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this house, we Stan dumbass morons in love with equally dumbass morons who are equally in love with them. 
> 
> Zsasz regularly approaches couples to ask if they'd be interested in a threesome and I will not be convinced otherwise. 
> 
> Author Confession 4: I wrote this during my philosophy tutorial. 
> 
> Also, not relevant to anything, but I've come to realise that Jerome, Jeremiah and Ivy are just Fred, George and Ginny if there were super villains. 
> 
> Also, shout out to @So_Many_Fandoms0, who predicted the Christmas engagement last chapter. 
> 
> Title is from 'Santa Tell Me' by Arianna Grande (idk man, I just thought it fit well). 
> 
> Au revoir!


	6. Time For Parties And Celebrations (People Dancing All Night Long)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Jingle Ball Christmas Party! How will Oswald get his revenge on Barbara? How will Bridget and Selina navigate their relationship? And is Bruce going to spend the entire night being threatened? 
> 
> (Spoiler Alert: the answer's yes).

Tabitha watched her girlfriend mutter to herself as she got ready, feeling a very long night was to come. 

Barbara and Oswald announced at the Unveiling of the Tree that the dress attire for the party was Christmas costumes. Basically, you could wear any costume you wanted, so long as it was related to Christmas. 

Barbara had decided to dress as an angel; she wore a long white dress that trailed behind her on the floor and her hair was framed around her face, complemented by the halo-tiara on her head. Tabitha had went with a long black cloak. When Barbara asked her about it, she said, "I'm the Third Ghost from 'A Christmas Carol.'"

There was no way she was wearing the elf costume Babs had gotten for her. 

"I wonder how many Santa Clauses we'll have at the party tonight." She said conversationally. 

Barbara snorted. "Too many to count, most likely. Some people have no imagination." 

"And going as an angel is imaginative?" She raised an eyebrow. 

Babs glowered at her. "Will you please stop distracting me? I have to prepare for whatever revenge Oswald is going to enact on me." 

Tabitha sighed, well used to her girlfriend's dramatics. 

After the slightly disastrous start to the last Committee run activity, Tabitha was well aware Oswald would have something planned for this one. She just had no idea what. 

She smiled slightly as she remembered the havoc Oswald and Babs had wreaked last year. She and Ecco had such a good time laughing at them. 

Thinking of Ecco brought her mood down though, so she turned her thoughts elsewhere. 

"Have you gotten Jeremiah a Christmas gift yet?" Barbara asked, as she applied her eyeliner. 

She grimaced. "No." She admitted. "I don't really know where to start." 

Tabitha and Jeremiah had never really interacted with each other, just hellos here and there when she was at his place hanging out with Ecco. All forms of communication between them ceased after Theo broke up with Jerome. 

She knew next to nothing about him. 

It didn't help that the one person she could ask about what he would like wasn't talking to her. 

"He's an architect." Babs said, as if being helpful. 

"Should I buy him a building?" She deadpanned. 

Babs rolled her eyes. "You're lucky you're pretty, because you're not particularly perceptive." 

She glared. "Meaning?" 

"Meaning, he's not just an architect, he's an artist. He creates things. Maybe you should get him something like that." Her girlfriend said as she applied the finishing touches. 

Tabitha watched her take a breath. "Well, time to face the music and whatever nefarious revenge Oswald has planned." Barbara spun and offered her arm. "Shall we?" 

It was then Tabitha noticed the parallels between their costumes; an angel and the Ghost of Death. How quaint. 

Tabitha smiled as she took her arm, mentally preparing herself for their guests. "We shall." 

~~~

Selina had never felt more awkward in her life. 

Ever since Bridget asked her to be her girlfriend again, there had been this kind of tension between them. It was like they didn't know how to talk to each other anymore. Or even be around each other. 

They were at the party and the night was off to a great start, people already dancing and laughing. Babs and Tabby had done a great job decorating; a perfectly decorated tree stood in the corner of their living room, while fairy lights had been strung about the place. Fake snow had been sprinkled on the floor and the room was filled with cheery Christmas music for people to dance and sing along to. In the kitchen, a veritable bounty of snacks had been prepared and Selina was dying to try them. 

"I'll get us some drinks," Selina said, cursing herself for how unsure she sounded. Bridget smiled and nodded, looking as awkward as she felt. She fled to the kitchen. 

Sighing as she poured them some coke, she wondered how the hell they had gotten like this. She knew that the breakup had been hard on both ends but surely since they were back together, everything could just go back to the way it used to be, right?

So why were they dancing around each other like neither of them had ever been on a date before? 

"Trouble in paradise?" Jim asked as he picked up some snacks. He was dressed as Santa Claus, with a fake beard and everything. 

Ivy had forced her into an elf costume, which Bridget took one look at before bursting out laughing. She hoped next year they could wear whatever they wanted, but she knew it was a hopeless dream.

"I guess you could say that." Selina replied. 

Jim smiled wryly. "You know, I wasn't surprised to hear you got back together. It never made much sense to me, you guys breaking up in the first place."

Selina carefully didn't mention they hadn't actually meant to break up. Ivy, Silver and Bruce all knew already, she didn't need anyone else knowing. 

"I'm glad you're dating again. You seem to work well together." He finished. 

She lifted her lips in a half smirk. "'We work well together?'" She repeated. "What is this, some kind of performance review?" 

Jim looked taken aback. "Uh," he said. "I guess that's what that sounded like, huh?" He looked thoughtful and Selina got the feeling this had something to do with some kind of issue he'd been dealing with for a while. 

What, she had no idea and didn't particularly want to know. "A little." She said. 

He smiled, half genuine, half self-deprecating. "I meant, you seem happy together." 

"We are." She frowned. "Or we were. But now, it's like something's... Different."

Jim regarded her with amusement. "You did spend eight months apart Selina, it's unlikely you'll just pick up where you left off." 

"But we're back together now." She stated. Surely that meant they didn't have to be so fucking awkward around each other. 

"But you still spent that time apart. You're different now. Maybe not completely different, but you're not the same person you were and neither is she. You've just got to learn how to navigate things a little differently, that's all." Jim said and Selina wondered at why he knew this. 

When she voiced her question, Jim laughed. "Oswald and I broke up four times before we decided we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together." 

She couldn't help but gape a little. "Seriously?" 

Truthfully, Selina had never realised that there must have been a time when they weren't married. When they were younger and stupider and had options. 

"Seriously." He nodded. "The first time, it was over some stupid argument that got resolved in like, two weeks. Actually, now that I think about it, that was the cause of the first three breakups." He laughed and Selina felt herself smiling. "But the fourth time was a lot more serious. I won't get into the details but, we basically didn't see or talk to each for a year. It felt like we were done for good. But then, I was walking out of work and ran into Oswald. We got chatting and after a while, it seemed natural enough to pick up where we left off." 

He took a breath in. "Except we didn't. Pick up where we left off, that is. It had been a year. He had changed and so had I. We were different people and we couldn't just go back to the way things were." 

"But then what did you do?" Selina demanded. 

Jim smiled. "We got to know each other again. We found out our likes and dislikes and all that other stuff. We took things slow, not just continuing at the level we used to be at." 

"So, I should... What? Get to know her again?" She asked doubtfully. It seemed far too simple. 

"Yeah, that's exactly what you should do. You're different now, Selina. Stop pretending otherwise and I promise, you'll have a lot easier time with everything else." He said. 

She stared thoughtfully at him. 

On the one hand, what was true for Jim and Oswald was not necessarily true for her and Bridget. On the other, it seemed to be the case. 

Selina wanted this to work. She wanted Bridget in her life again, and not just as that neighbour she used to date and couldn't stand to be around anymore because of how awkward it was. 

And Jim and Oswald were like, super old, so they'd probably know something about how to make a relationship work, right?

"Thanks, Jimbo." She said. If nothing else, he was trying to help her. 

"You're welcome." He replied.

Oswald came over to them at that moment. "'You're welcome?' Why are you welcome?" He was dressed in a penguin suit. 

"None of your business." Jim said, rolling his eyes, though his smile was still there. 

"Everything is my business." Oswald said and Selina decided it was best to get back to Bridget. 

Drinks in hand, she marched over to her, unwilling to let herself back down. 

Bridget smiled at her. "Hey." She looked good in her snowman costume. 

Selina nodded. "Hey." A pause. And then, "So, anything new happen to you in the last eight months?" 

And as Bridget started talking about work and college, laughing all the while at Selina's remarks in between, she was glad she said thanks to Jim.

It was the least awkward interaction they had in a while. 

~~~

Edward was not panicking. 

He wasn't. Because that would be ridiculous. He had no reason to panic. Absolutely no reason at all. 

Except that this would be the first time he and Lucius were out, together, as a couple. 

And he totally was panicking. 

Which was ridiculous, because they hadn't even been on the date yet. So technically, they weren't even a couple. 

But still, it felt important and Ed was freaking out about it. 

He hadn't actually seen Lucius since he asked him out. Which, yeah, he knew that it was the difference of one day, but he'd grown accustomed to the other man's company and liked having him around. 

Really, _really_ liked having him around. 

His car was fixed and returned to him, which normally would be a cause for relief. And he was relieved that he had it back, but it also meant that he and Lucius didn't get to talk in the mornings anymore. 

What if he realised how quiet things were when Ed wasn't around and decided he liked it when he wasn't there?

And yes, Edward knew he was being paranoid. Lucius had made it very clear that he liked him. But after lifetime of being led on only to be laughed at, it made him very wary to actually trust what people were saying. 

But he wanted to believe Lucius. 

Where the hell was he anyway? 

Ed glanced at he door and around at the party to make sure he hadn't come in and Ed simply didn't notice. 

The party was in full swing, everyone dressed in a Christmas costume of some kind. Ed had went with an elf costume, because Oswald had told him green was his colour. He decided to forgo the slippers that had accompanied the costume, as they had bells on them and Ed knew he'd end up throwing them out of the window before the night was through. 

"Hello!" A bubbly voice exclaimed and before Ed even turned around, he knew he was talking to Nora. 

"Hi Nora. Victor." He nodded and Victor nodded back. The talkative woman married the taciturn man. It felt like the start of a riddle. "You look nice." 

And they did. They wore matching snowmen costumes that Ed thought was adorable. "Thanks! So do you. Are you enjoying the party so far?" 

"Uh, yes. Well, no, well I mean-" Why couldn't he talk like a normal person? "Yes, I'm enjoying it but I'm just wondering where Lucius has gotten to. He'd said he'd be here by now." 

Ed glanced at his watched. 7:30. He was running late.

Victor hummed. "He probably got stuck in traffic." 

He frowned. "Yeah, probably." He said. The doubt remained. 

What if he had decided he didn't want to see Ed?

And yes, he knew he was being very paranoid but again. A lifetime of being led on for a joke didn't exactly endear a person to people. 

Nora noticed this and smiled conspiratorially. "So, you and him have been spending a lot of time together, huh?" 

"Uh, yes." He blushed. "We're uh, we're actually going on a date soon." He probably shouldn't have said that. Did Lucius want other people to know? 

Nora, however, looked excited. "Oh, how wonderful!" She clapped her hands together and Ed was briefly reminded of Ivy. "You two would make such a good couple." 

"What makes you say that?" 

"Oh, you know," she waved her hands about slightly. "You're both very intelligent, so I doubt either of you will get bored. He's very patient and you're very eccentric, which is a good thing to be, by the way, and..." She trailed off, looking thoughtful. "I don't know. You just seem like you'd be a good match." 

Edward felt very warm and very touched. He wondered if Nora made everyone feel this way. If so, it was no wonder why everyone liked her so much, or why Victor adored her every move. 

"I." He stopped. "Yes, we do seem to be, don't we?" 

Lucius liked him. He liked Lucius. They were a good match. 

Ed felt some of the tension within him drain away. 

"Hey Ed!" They turned to see Ivy standing there. "Uh, Professor Nygma. Ed?" She waved her hands, as batting away a fly. "Ed. I have a riddle for you. I can't be bought, but I can be stolen with a glance. I'm worthless to one, but priceless to two. What am I?" 

Ed barely had to think about it. "Love." He said, feeling like it was very appropriate to the conversation. Almost like a scene from a play. 

Ivy frowned. "I was hoping it would take longer than that." 

Edward laughed. "Thanks anyway, Ivy. I appreciate the gesture." 

And he did. Just like he appreciated Nora and Victor talking to him. He felt his nerves melt away and simply enjoyed the festivities rather than worrying. 

And when Lucius showed up ten minutes later (dressed as Santa Claus, no less) he apologised for the traffic and Ed simply brushed him off. 

"You're here now," he said, feeling smitten. And from the way Lucius was looking at him, he seemed very smitten too. 

Edward grinned. Maybe he didn't have to worry about this relationship. 

Maybe he didn't have to worry at all. 

~~~

Silver had a plan. 

Kind of. More of an idea really. Barely a concept in truth. 

Start talking to Jerome again. 

Ever since she got him for Secret Santa, she hadn't stopped being consumed with the idea of them being friends again. It was something she wanted very, very much. 

She missed him. A lot. 

She hadn't actually noticed how much until recently but she missed him. And she was going to get her friend back. She was _determined_ to get her friend back. 

Silver surveyed him from her place beside the Christmas tree. He was talking to Zsasz, the two of them laughing about something she was too far away to hear. 

She bit her lip, wondering how she could integrate herself into the conversation. 

"You know, if you keep staring at Jerome all night, Bruce is going to get jealous. Not that I blame you, of course. He is very pretty." Ivy popped up at her left. 

"Sounds like you're the one Bruce needs to be jealous of." Silver said, almost instinctively. Witty comebacks were a necessary form of art when one grew up in the posh social circles of Gotham. 

She and Ivy had become fast friends since the whole mall debacle and Silver was glad to have gotten the opportunity to know more about her. Ivy was a fun person to be around. 

And surprisingly perceptive too, if a little ditsy at times. 

"Also, don't take this the wrong way but, what are you wearing?" Silver said. Ivy was wearing a dress that seemed to be like vines wrapped around her arms and had on a headband with something on it. Silver looked closer. It seemed like mistletoe?

Ivy grinned. "I'm mistletoe!" She said, proving her correct. "I made the costume myself. Like it?" Silver nodded, smiling. 

"So, why are you staring at Jerome like he's your long lost love?" Ivy asked her, smirking before a look of dread came onto her face. "He's not, is he?" 

"No," Silver laughed and Ivy relaxed. "We used to be friends, that's all. And I'd like for us to be friends again." 

"What a coincidence." Ivy grinned mischievously. It was the kind of grin one got used to seeing on Jerome's face and Silver had a feeling she'd get used to seeing it on Ivy's. 

"How so?" She titled her head. 

"I'd like for me and Jerome to _become_ friends. What'd you say we go over and say hi?" 

Before Silver could say anything to the contrary, Ivy had grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her over to Jerome and Zsasz. 

"Hello!" She exclaimed brightly. 

"Hello." Zsasz said, matching her tone. "What brings you lovely ladies to our neck of the woods?" 

"We were told this is where the evil troll resides. Care to point us in his direction?" Ivy laughed. 

Jerome, who'd look briefly taken aback at seeing her there, put on a scared face. "Oh, but you mustn't, fair ladies! The troll is much too dangerous! I beg thee, turn away now whilst you still can." 

"Please, I eat trolls for breakfast. Both Internet and otherwise." Silver stated before she could stop herself. 

Jerome look at her and she wondered what he'd do. Make a scene? Leave without saying more? Yell at her? 

But he just smiled and let out a cry of triumph. "At last, a fearsome warrior approaches!" 

"And a talented witch." Ivy said. 

"United with a wily jester and a loveable assassin, we shall surely be a force to be reckoned with." Zsasz smirked. 

"What the hell kind of drugs are you people on and more importantly, where can I get some?" They turned to see Harvey staring at them like they were crazy. 

"The best kind." Zsasz winked. 

Some time later, he and Ivy had become preoccupied with the other things going on at the party, leaving her and Jerome alone. 

It had only been a few minutes, but Silver felt awkward as hell. She fiddled with the sleeve of her Sugarplum Fairy costume as she tried to think of something to say. Jerome was smoothing down his reindeer onesie. 

"Been a while." She said and immediately cursed herself. That was an awful conversation starter. 

"Yeah, it has." He replied. They lapsed into silence. Silver wanted to die. 

She noticed him shift gingerly on the spot before wincing and frowned. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine. Just sprained my ankle yesterday." Jerome shrugged.

"What happened?" Silver asked. 

"Oh, I was ice skating with Bruce when this girl crashed into me and I fell. I thought it was broken at first but no, just a sprain. Doctor said I should be fine in a week." Jerome smiled and Silver's curiosity peaked. 

"Why were you ice skating with Bruce?" 

And then Silver saw something she had never seen before. 

Jerome blushed. 

She wanted to stare at him with wide eyes but was aware of how rude and impolite that would be. Still, it was a close thing. 

And it only got better when Jerome started explaining. "Uh, we were on a date." 

Silver's brain stopped working.

Jerome? And Bruce? _What?_

Ivy's words came back to her - _"You know, if you keep staring at Jerome all night, Bruce is going to get jealous."_ \- and Silver wondered how she hadn't realised the implications of that, so caught up in finding a way to talk to Jerome.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

Jerome looked at her, as if nervous. But that didn't make any sense, why- 

Oh, right. Her bitch of an uncle was his ex. And he thought she was still talking to him. 

"Bruce is an old friend of mine and I've never actually seen him take an interest in anyone so, this is kind of mind blowing." Silver explained. "Oh, and you two would make an amazing couple. Much better than my uncle. I'm not talking to him anymore, by the way." 

Jerome visibly relaxed. "Really?" 

She nodded. "After what he did to you, I just realised he was a selfish prick who was never going to change and I don't need that kind of negativity in my life." 

He smirked slightly. "Yeah, you really don't, do you?" 

She smiled. "It's nice talking to you again." She told her. "I've missed you these past few months." 

Jerome smiled softly. "I missed you too." 

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, just smiling at each other. Of course, Silver wasn't going to let it last. 

"Now, you and Bruce." She said, clapping her hands. "Tell. Me. Everything." 

~~~

Jeremiah tugged at the collar of his costume, questioning yet again why he allowed Jerome to talk him into wearing it. Beside him, Ecco raised an eyebrow in amusement. She looked like she was enjoying herself at least. 

He was glad to see her smiling. Or the closest to smiling she allowed herself to get around people who weren't him. Lately, she seemed down. Like something was wrong but she couldn't work out what. 

He tried to talk to her about it a few times but she brushed him off. 

Jeremiah sighed. "Remind me never to let Jerome convince me to dress up in a costume ever again." 

Ecco huffed; her version of a laugh. "It's not that bad." 

He looked at her doubtfully. "I'm standing in my neighbour's living room wearing a reindeer onesie with antlers on my head. How is that not bad?" 

She shrugged. "You look cute. And that's never bad in my book." She gestured to her own reindeer onesie. "Besides, we match." 

Jeremiah smiled at her, slightly confused. They had been together long enough that he no longer blushed whenever she complimented him but Ecco was rarely ever this flirtatious. It just wasn't her way. 

He was about to say as much when Harvey Bullock, of all people, came up to them.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite storm buddy." Harvey, like many of the other guests, was dressed as Santa Claus. He lifted his glass to Ecco. "Have you developed some empathy yet?" 

Jeremiah frowned and was about to tell Harvey to fuck off when Ecco spoke up.

"Empathy is for the weak. And the weak will be the first to die if zombies take over." 

"Don't I fucking know it?" Harvey laughed, Ecco smirked and Jeremiah felt out of place. 

He knew Ecco had spent the storm waiting it out in Macy's with Harvey but he hadn't known the two had... Bonded? 

But apparently they had. He spent the next twenty minutes of the party listening to them talk in depth about how to survive a zombie apocalypse. It was nothing that Jeremiah didn't already know (he had a plan for every eventuality, it was simply the kind of person he was) but it was surprising to see how well they got on. 

He made some comments here and there but more or less stayed silent, something he was perfectly fine with until a certain guest caught his eye. 

Bruce Wayne. 

He and Bruce knew each fairly well, on account of him working for his parents and they'd always gotten along, to the point Jeremiah was quite happy to consider him a friend. 

And then he started dating his brother. 

Jeremiah hadn't been particularly impressed to find out about that, and even less impressed when Jerome came home with a sprained ankle. But he knew Bruce was a genuinely good person and he trusted that he would be good to his brother.

Still, it didn't hurt to make certain he would do that. 

He excused himself from the current conversation before making his way towards Bruce, who looked up when Jeremiah stopped by. 

"Oh, hey," Bruce said cheerfully enough. 

"Hello." He replied. Bruce was dressed as Santa Claus, like everyone else at this party. "Nice party, huh?" 

Jeremiah, it had to be said, wasn't good at small talk, but neither was Bruce. 

"Yeah, really is." They fell into silence. 

"Alright, I'm gonna be blunt. You're dating my brother and now I must do the obligatory 'you hurt him and I'll kill you' thing. Except, I won't." Jeremiah fixed his gaze on Bruce. "Kill you, that is." 

He paused for a bit of dramatic effect before continuing. "Look, Bruce. I like you. You're a good person and you're a good friend. But Jerome's my brother and he's already been through way more shit than he ever should been expected to go through. And I'm not just talking about Galavan, I'm taking about everything. But Galavan was different because Jerome thought they were happy together and then Galavan broke up with him. He's only just finished picking up the pieces. Because it wasn't about the loss of love, or at least not all about that, with Galavan. It was about trust. Jerome trusted Galavan and it broke him. And now, I think he trusts you." 

He took a deep breath to make sure he had Bruce's attention (which of course he did. What else would Bruce be focused on right now?). "So, Bruce. If you hurt my brother, I will destroy you. Just like I'm going to destroy Galavan. Have I made myself perfectly clear?" 

Bruce nodded, face deathly serious. "Yes. But I won't, Jeremiah. I swear, I won't." 

Jeremiah hummed but let the matter drop. "Have you tried the eggnog?" He asked in a significantly lighter tone. "Not quite as good as Oswald's, but I think there's something to be said of it." 

They went to go get some and as Jeremiah and Bruce talked about work, he thought that Bruce was telling the truth about not hurting Jerome. 

He certainly hoped he was. For his sake. 

~~~

Jervis had beamed at his fellow party goers upon entering the party. Babs and Tabitha had really outdone themselves and he made sure to tell them that when he, Jonathan and Alice arrived. 

Alice had been worried her presence at the party would be unwelcome but he assured her she would fit just right in and no one would care that she didn't actually live there. He was proven right of course, when Lee (dressed as a Christmas pudding) introduced herself and the two immediately hit it off. 

But now he was frowning as he watched the scene before him.

"You know, if you keep doing that, your face is going to get stuck like that." Jonathan told him as he handed him a glass of wine. 

"Don't be ridiculous." He scowled on instinct. 

"Oh, of course, I forgot that was your job." Jonathan glanced at what was causing his ire. "Oh, this is going to end well." 

Jervis glared at Jonathan before turning back. 

His little sister was talking to Zsasz. 

Zsasz, who was quite obviously flirting with her. 

Jonathan sighed loudly, snapping his attention back to him. "You know, Alice is a grown up adult capable of looking after herself. You _do_ know that, right?" He added. 

"Of course I know that!" 

"Then why are you acting like Zsasz is talking to your 14-year-old sister rather than your 23-year-old one?" Jonathan asked. 

"It's the principle of the thing!" He snapped. 

"The principle being that you're a dumbass?" 

Jervis glared at him. "You're supposed to be on my side!" 

"Bold of you to assume I can be on the side of anyone who makes me wear this." He said, gesturing to his costume. His tone was nothing short of distasteful. 

"Well, if you're going to continue acting like the Grinch, you can't be surprised when I make you dress like him." He frowned. "We really should have put some make up on you." 

"The only make up I will ever consent to wearing is black in colour. I will literally die before I allow you to put green paint on my face." Jonathan told him, deathly serious. 

He rolled his eyes. "So dramatic." Jervis grinned coyly. "Besides, don't you like how well our costumes go together? You're the Grinch, Alice is Cindy Lou Who and I'm-" 

"A Christmas tree." 

He huffed. "A representation of Christmas! But yes, a Christmas tree. Don't you think it's cute?" 

"Not particularly." Jonathan replied. 

"Must you be such a Scrooge?" He scowled. 

"I thought I was the Grinch." His boyfriend gave him a shit eating grin. 

"I will break up with you." He threatened. 

"No, you won't. If you did, you'd have no one to carry stuff around for you." Jonathan said in between bites of his mince pie. 

"You do make a good pack mule." He pretended to be thoughtful. "Oh, alright. I guess I can keep you around." 

"Glad I'm good for something." He joked. "Besides, how is it supposed to be cute?" 

"Don't you get it?" Jervis grinned. 

"Get what?" 

He leaned in. "You're the Grinch and I'm Christmas. And the full title is 'The Grinch Who Stole Christmas.'" 

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying I stole you?" 

He couldn't help the giggle that escaped him. "Well, steal can be another word for take." He winked. 

It was a good night. The music was pleasant, the company better, the food delightful and he made Jonathan blush like he was still in high school. 

It was later he realised that Jonathan had said that to put his nerves at ease and help him enjoy the party, which of course it did. 

Perhaps he did have his merits beyond being a pack mule. 

~~~

Oswald was not going to sabotage Barbara. 

He knew everyone thought he was going to. Jim and Martin certainly did, as they kept imploring him to let it go, one through verbal means, the other through notes and puppy dog eyes (guess which was more effective?).

But the fact remained that Oswald was not going to sabotage Barbara. Really, he wasn't. 

He was going to upstage her. 

After the Unveiling of the Tree, Oswald had carefully weighed out his options. On the one hand, sabotage was the primary form of revenge that Oswald and Babs enacted upon one another. On the other, it was so common place for them, it meant that Barbara would be expecting it, thus costing him the element of surprise.

Upstaging, however, was a different matter. Upstaging was a petty kind of revenge that he thrived on, and it had the added bonus of Barbara not seeing it coming. 

He made sure to wait until the night was in full swing and everyone was having a good time before he made his move. He could see Jim and Martin dancing to one of the songs playing and barely stopped himself from laughing at the sight. They had decided to go as Santa Claus and his little Elf helper. It was, quite frankly, adorable. They were such _dorks_.

Although personally, he thought Zsasz had the most noticeable costume. He showed up in a full on bird suit, saying, "I'm the Partridge in the Pear Tree." It was quite the sight. 

He composed himself, making sure there was not a single part of his outfit or his hair that was out of place before he made his move. 

Oswald turned down the music and everyone immediately took notice of him. Barbara, in particular, started glaring menacingly. 

"Hello everyone!" He said, a few notches higher than his usual volume. One didn't need a microphone to be heard, just a good stage presence. "I'm so happy to see you all enjoying the festivities right now. Why don't we all give a hand to Barbara and Tabitha, who spent so long arranging this?" He started clapping, the others following suit. 

Barbara smiled benevolently, all the while her glare staying on Oswald. She was wondering what he was up to. Oswald smirked. 

"Christmas, as you know, is a holiday that is very near and dear to my heart. And one of my favourite holiday traditions is Secret Santa. There's something so thrilling about it, don't you think? The mystery of it all. Who has you? Who do you have? There's just something so delightfully pleasant about it. Like a murder mystery without the murder." He and his neighbours chuckled. 

"And as I was thinking about this, I thought to myself, 'One of the best parts of a murder mystery is the how.' Especially if the how is unanswerable. Locked room mysteries are my favourite, as I'm sure many of you will agree. And when I thought of that, my mind simply turned to the most wonderful of ideas." The audience was hushed, expectant, waiting for the curtain to rise. 

And rise it did. 

"What if, this year, we add a little challenge to the holiday tradition?" Oswald smiled. Barbara fumed. "The day before the Secret Santa Reveal Extravaganza, we deliver our presents to our intended receiver without them knowing? A little espionage, if you will." 

He could see already that a majority of the tenants were thrilled by the idea. Barbara looked venomous. 

She covered it up well though, it must be said. "What a wonderful idea." She said brightly. 

"Isn't it just?" He smirked. 

_Barbara: 1 - Oswald: 1_. 

~~~

Bruce had been having a very good day so far. 

While his date with Jerome hadn't gone quite as planned, it had still been good. Great even. Jerome was wonderful and Bruce felt like he could talk about him forever. 

He hadn't been unsurprised when he'd been approached by Jeremiah at the party. He had been surprised by what exactly he said though. The way he said was going to destroy Galavan... It hadn't sounded like an idle threat or the kind of joking ultimatum people gave their brother's boyfriends all the time. Bruce thought he genuinely meant it. 

Well, if he did, more power to him. He doubted that Jeremiah was actually going to kill Galavan so he would probably be okay. 

Maybe. 

Threatening aside, he and Jeremiah had a long conversation about his next project and Bruce had been having a good time. Some time later, when he was snacking at the food table and not so subtlety watching Jerome from the corner of his eye, Ecco had come up to him. 

Before he had been able to even say 'Hello' to the woman, she was already talking. 

"You mess with Jerome, you mess with me, and I know over 75 different ways to make a body disappear. Just so you know." Ecco regarded him with bored disinterest. To anyone else, they might have thought she was apathetic to what she was saying, but Bruce could see the murderousness in her eyes. 

She looked him over, said, "Don't fuck this up," and left without so much as a 'by your leave'. 

While the delivery had been startling, Bruce had been expecting it. Jerome had talked about Ecco, and he got the feeling the two were good friends and cared about each other lot. 

So that hadn't been surprising. No, what had been surprising was what came next. 

After Jeremiah and Ecco, Bruce received a threat or a warning of some kind to not hurt Jerome from almost every person in the building. 

Oswald had told stories of the people who'd crossed him over the years and who lived to regret it, the threat in his words implicit in his eyes. Barbara had been much the same. 

Harvey mentioned this time that a rookie cop cheated on his girlfriend and how he somehow managed to get a broken jaw the next day, while Zsasz spoke almost fondly of memories where he punched the teeth in of people who fucked around his coworkers. 

Jonathan and Jervis had simply walked up to him and told him not to hurt Jerome 'or else.' For some reason, that had been the most unsettling encounter, after Jeremiah and Ecco, probably on account of Jervis smiling while he said it as Jonathan stared blankly at him. 

Even Jim warned him against hurting Jerome, saying he'd been through enough. Lee had spoken quietly and urged him to be careful with the relationship. Bridget and Silver had been much the same, as had Lucius and Ed. And Nora told him he needed to be careful, all while Victor stood ominously in the background. 

But most surprising of all had been when Martin - sweet, little Martin - had come up to him and showed him a picture of him pushing Bruce down some stairs. He hadn't had to think long before he knew why Martin was threatening him.

By the end of the night, the only people who hadn't threatened him in the building were Ivy, Selina, Tabitha and Jerome himself (and Alice, but she didn't live there). 

Bruce could honestly say he wasn't expecting that. But he was also kind of glad of it. He got the feeling that Jerome deserved all the friends he could get. 

He smiled as the preoccupation of his thoughts walked up to him. 

"Good night?" Jerome asked. 

"Yeah, it was good." Bruce replied. "Though, also kind of weird." 

"Oh? Why's that?" 

Bruce smiled and told him about all the interactions he had. He watched as Jerome's face turned from surprised to amused to befuddled. 

"Well, that is certainly... Unexpected." Jerome said after he finished. 

Bruce hummed. "Yeah, I have to say it was kind of startling. But it was nice." 

Jerome looked him sceptically. "Being threatened is nice?" 

He laughed. "No, I mean the sentiment was nice. And well placed. You definitely deserve to have a bunch of people willing to threaten other people for you." 

"Aw, Bruce. You keep saying things like that, you're gonna make me blush." Jerome teased. 

"Would that really be so bad?" He replied, feeling smitten. 

Jerome grinned so wide it had to hurt. "Maybe not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Ed kind of goes from panic to calm really quickly there, but I want him to have nice things so just allow it, okay, shhhh. 
> 
> Imagine if Jerome, Silver and Ivy had teamed up. Fucking dream team right there. And then after a while, Bridget would join and Selina and then Ecco would come into the fray. And Zsasz in the background as a benevolent murder uncle. Just... Imagine the potential. (And they would have totally destroyed Theo Galavan and it would have been glorious). 
> 
> I just really like Ivy being a meddlesome person who is very nosy but means well. 
> 
> And I also really like the Valeskas being protective of each other like brothers should be, okay, sue me. 
> 
> It took all five of my brain cells to spell conspiratorially, even with autocorrect. 
> 
> Author Confession 5: I actually don't ship Barbara/Tabitha, Jim/Lee, Jim/Oswald, Jervis/Jonathan, Ed/Oswald, and Ed/Lucius. Like, don't get me wrong, I think they're cute and I like watching them on screen together (expect Jim/Lee, never really vibed with that) but I don't lose my damn mind over every interaction they have (ahem Valeyne). They're what I like to call 'ships of convenience'. They're ships I like but they're not OTPs. 
> 
> Also, that last bit was partly inspired by @mars_morpheus, who mentioned they liked everyone in the complex being protective of Jerome, and I was like 'Oooh idea.' 
> 
> Watch as I make every character in Gotham join the 'Protect Jerome Valeska Squad.' 
> 
> Title is from 'Merry Christmas Everyone' by Shaken Stevens (another song that brings back fond memories of my childhood as we had to sing it every year in primary school). 
> 
> Ciao!


	7. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas (Make The Yuletide Gay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As certain revelations come to light, Ivy makes sure Lucius knows she means business (and fails miserably). Jonathan and Alice go to war, Oswald schemes, and Ecco confronts Jerome about Jeremiah.

Barbara sighed as Silver and Tabitha yelled at each other. 

"I just told Jerome that I wasn't talking to my uncle anymore on account of what he dick he is and now you want me to have dinner with him?!" Silver exclaimed. 

And there was the crux of the problem. Theo had invited the three of them to a Christmas dinner on the 21st at 'Jennings's.' Needless to say, neither she nor Silver were very happy at the prospect. 

"He's reaching out, Silver," Tabby said. "He misses you and he wants you back in his life." 

"Like hell he does." The girl snarled and Barbara was briefly surprised by her scorn. "He just wants me around so he can have more people to manipulate."

Tabitha sighed and turned to Barbara. "Can you help me out here?" She jerked her head towards Silver. 

Babs raised an eyebrow. "And why on Earth would I do that when I agree with her completely?" 

Tabby glared at her and Silver. "Look, I get that he screwed up-" 

"That's putting it lightly." Babs muttered as she sipped her wine. 

"BUT, he's trying. He realises he fucked up and he wants to be better." Her girlfriend looked at them imploringly. 

Neither of them budged so much as an inch. 

Tabby groaned, aggravated. "Fine," she said. "If you won't do it for him, will you at least do it for me?"

She held back a sigh. _And there it was._ The only reason she had anything to do with Theo Galavan - because it was for Tabitha. 

The number of functions, galas and parties she attended for that man, all because of Tabitha, was startling. 

Silver glared indignantly. "How can you ask me to do that?" 

"Because he's my brother and you're my niece, and funnily enough, I'd like it if you two got along." Tabitha said. 

Barbara watched Silver shake her head. "Fine." She said eventually. "I'll go to this stupid dinner for you, Tabby. But mark my words, one day you're gonna see him for the vicious, two-faced bastard that he is, and when you do, you're going to wonder why you didn't give up on him a long time ago, instead of wasting all this time trying to redeem someone who doesn't want to be forgiven." The girl stormed out of their apartment with all the righteous fury of some vengeful Angel. 

She whistled. "Wow, did I not expect that. Theo might be a douche, but at least not all your relatives are so awful." She smiled at Tabby, who glared tiredly. 

"Do I have to convince you to come too?" She asked. 

"No need. I can't come anyway, I'll be decorating our place for the Reveal Extravaganza. But Silver is right, you know. One day, you're gonna see what an unchanging shit bag he is and you'll regret not kicking him to the curb sooner." Barbara said as she finished drinking her glass of wine. She reached for the bottle, only to be intercepted by Tabitha. 

"It's not even 9am yet." She looked unimpressed. 

"Always happy hour somewhere!" She said brightly. "Besides, it's the holidays, I'm allowed to indulge myself every now and then." 

Tabitha just sighed and Barbara grinned.

The sooner Tabitha gave up on Theo, the happier her life would be. 

~~~

Lucius wasn't entirely sure what he was witnessing, but it sure looked like another argument between Oswald and Barbara. 

They were standing on opposite sides of the door that led to the stairwell. The stairwell he needed to walk down in order to get to work. 

On one side, Barbara stood staring Oswald down, who stared back, as Ed watched them behind him, bored. He smiled at Lucius when he approached, before his attention was taken up by Babs and Oswald again. 

"The Secret Santa Reveal Extravaganza dinner is going to be held at my place, Oswald, and that is the end of the discussion." Barbara told him angrily, and Lucius held back a sigh. 

Of course that was what they were arguing about. 

"It is most certainly not the end of the discussion, Miss Kean." And oh boy, Oswald was angry. He was using Barbara's last name, which he never did. 

"We had the Unveiling of the Tree get together at your place." Babs said. 

"Just as we had the Jingle Ball Christmas Party at yours." Oswald replied. "Meaning, it should go back to me to host the next event, as that makes the most logical sense." 

Barbara scoffed. "Hardly." 

"Hello," Edward was suddenly at his side, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else. Lucius felt inclined to agree. 

"Hello," he replied. "Fun morning?" He asked dryly. 

Edward grimaced. "The funnest." He grinned all of a sudden. "But at least you're here now, so you get to suffer with me." 

He laughed. "Not too long, I hope. I do have work in an hour." 

"Yeah, that sounds about the right amount of time it will take them to agree on where to host the dinner." They chuckled. "I take it that you're going?" 

"I am." He nodded. 

Ed grinned, looking very much like a dork. Lucius thought it was a good look for him. 

"Well," he began, smiling that adorable smile of his. "I was wondering if you might do me the honour of accompanying me to it." 

Lucius raised an eyebrow. In all the interactions they'd had with each other, he had never seen Ed so confident. "Would you like me to?" 

"Yes. Please." He said this very quickly and seemed to realise it a moment too late. He shrugged, as if to play it off. "I mean. If you'd like." 

Lucius smiled, suppressing the urge to shake his head at this idiot of a genius. "I'd love to."

"Good. I look forward to it." Ed said this smoothly enough but his smile was a little too wide for him to come off as such. Lucius didn't mind. 

"Why would we have it at your place?!" Barbara suddenly yelled. 

"Why would we have it at yours?!" Oswald yelled back. 

Ed rolled his eyes. "I'll just go deal with this." He told Lucius and he watched as the usually flustered man walked up to the pair with all the confidence of a Greek god. 

Lucius would be lying if he said it wasn't a sight to see. 

"Hey, morons." Ed called out, and Oswald and Barbara immediately snapped their gaze to him. "It's obvious what the solution here is." 

"Oh, really?" Babs said sarcastically. 

"Do enlighten us." Oswald sneered. 

"Neither of you are going to let the other host the party, so the simple solution is to have someone else host it." Edward explained. "This building has fairly large apartments all around, and I'm sure someone would be willing to host it at their place. In fact, why don't you ask Bruce? He's got the penthouse suite after all, so it'd make sense to have the dinner there, since it has the most room. Sound good?" 

Babs and Oswald had been looking at Ed with contempt but now regarded him with the stupefied faces of people who had been so caught up in their own vanity that they didn't realise the obvious solution was right in front of them. 

Lucius wanted a camera, so he could commemorate the moment for eternity. 

The two looked at each other. 

"Well, it's as good an idea as any." Barbara said eventually and Lucius wanted to sigh in relief. 

"Yes, it is. Do you think you could ask him later on? I have a few errands to run today." Spoke Oswald. 

"Certainly." Replied Barbara, her tone icy. They stared each other down before leaving the hallway. 

Lucius turned to Ed. "That was amazing." He told the other man. 

Edward blushed. "You think so?" 

"I do. But then again, maybe I'm a little biased." He smiled as Ed's blush grew. 

As far as Lucius was concerned, making Edward Nygma blush was a good way to start any day. 

~~~ 

During the Jingle Ball Christmas Party, Ivy had come to a very surprising revelation. 

Lucius Fox was dating Edward Nygma. 

Her neighbour and her forensic science teacher, who was also her neighbour. 

It had been unexpected, to say the least. 

Of course, she had known that Ed liked Lucius (everyone knew Ed liked Lucius, the man was not subtle at all) but she hadn't realised their relationship had progressed this much. 

Which meant she had work to do. 

Through careful surveillance (ahem, stalking), she had been able to determine that Lucius left work about an hour before he started every day. 

Which was fucking lunacy. Who went to work before they had to? 

She had been able to determine this within two days of 'surveillance' and was therefore ready when he set out of the building, making his way to his car. 

She pounced. 

"Lucius!" Ivy called out, brightly. He stopped and turned to her immediately, smiling as he caught sight of her. "Hi!" 

"Hello, Ivy." He replied politely. He was very polite. It almost made Ivy feel bad for what she was about to do. 

Almost. 

"So, you and Ed. Uh, Professor Nygma." Ugh, she always did this. "Ed. you're dating him, correct?" 

Lucius seemed taken aback. "Well, yes. Though I'm not sure what concern that is to you." He said, still very politely. 

"Funny you should mention that." Ivy squared her shoulders, trying to look as intimidating as possible. "You see, Prof- _Ed_ and I are rather good friends." 

"Is that so?" He sounded pleasantly intrigued. Ivy frowned. He was supposed to be terrified. 

" _Yes_ , that is so." She said, far more petulantly that she intended. She cleared her throat. "And as such, I feel it is my duty to warn you that if you don't treat him in the way he ought to be treated, I will have no choice but to act accordingly and..." She floundered. What would be a good way to finish that threat? Fuck, she really should have prepared more than this. "Do something nefarious that I'll not speak about now so I don't lose the element of surprise." 

That sounded threatening, right?

Wrong. Lucius looked like he was trying not to smile. "Ivy," he said, unable to keep the mirth from his voice. "Are you giving me the shovel talk?" 

She took a deep breath. 

And let it go as her shoulders sagged, dropping the act. 

"Trying to," Ivy replied. "Is it working?" 

"Not really." Why did Lucius have to be so honest? 

She groaned. "In my defence, I've never done this before. Well, not seriously. Like, the only person I've ever had to give the shovel talk to was Bridget and we just kind of laughed it off together." She crossed her arms, annoyed. 

Lucius just smiled at her. "Nonetheless, the message got across. And you don't have to worry about me hurting Ed. I have no intentions of doing anything of the kind." 

Ivy glared half-heartedly. "We'll see about that." She murmured darkly. 

She stalked away as Lucius shook his head, smiling. 

Clearly, Ivy needed up to her shovel talk game, especially if she was going to be giving Jerome one. 

He was dating one of her best friends now, after all. And even if she shipped them, she still needed to make sure Jerome knew there would be consequences if Bruce got hurt. 

"Selina!" She yelled as she entered their apartment. "I need you to teach me how to be threatening!" 

Ivy heard her roommate groan. "Why?" 

She waved her question away, marching up to her roommate. "Details, details, not important!" She clasped her shoulders. "Tell me everything you know." 

~~~

Bridget looked out onto the abyss that was Macy's, feeling very hopeless. 

What the fuck was she going to get Selina? 

Ever since the two got back together, Bridget had been arguing with herself whether she should or shouldn't get Selina a Christmas gift. 

On the one hand, they were girlfriends again and you should get gifts for your girlfriend, right? On the other, they only just got back together. Would Selina appreciate her doing something like this so soon?

In the end, she had decided to get her a gift, because Bridget liked Selina and she wanted her to know how much. 

Only problem was it was now just over a week until Christmas and Bridget had no idea what to get her. 

Jewellery? Too cliché. Chocolate? Not sentimental enough. Money? She'd probably be offended by that. Flowers? Not a very Christmasy gift and Selina didn't really like flowers. 

That left her with one sure thing Selina would always appreciate receiving, at least from her: clothing.

Bridget walked through the racks upon racks of clothes, knowing that Selina wouldn't like any of this. But what could she get her?

Her groan was cut off by the appearance of a familiar face. 

"Hello." Lee smiled at her as she approached. Bridget reciprocated in kind. 

"Hi. Doing your Christmas shopping?" She quite obviously was but Bridget wasn't sure what else to talk about. 

"Yeah. Almost done now. Just have to get my Secret Santa gift. I thought there might be something in here..." She trailed off. 

Bridget turned to see what she was looking at; a dark green dress with a tutu skirt and long sleeves. Bridget immediately thought of Ivy upon seeing it. 

"Do you have Ivy by any chance?" She asked, turning back to Lee.

Lee looked impressed. "You're quite perceptive." She said. "Yes, I do. Think she'll like that?" 

"Oh, she'll love it." Bridget replied. 

Lee went to go get it and Bridget was left where she had been when started; wondering what the fuck to get Selina. 

She decided a break was called for and went to get a gingerbread spiced latte from her work. Usually, she avoided Starbucks like the plague, solely for the reason she worked there, but they did make very good gingerbread spiced lattes. 

As she waited for her name to be called, she noticed a very familiar bald head. And almost gasped out loud at what they were doing. 

Victor Zsasz, her neighbour, and Carlos Alvarez, her boss, were standing on opposite sides of the counter. 

And they were _flirting._

Bridget quickly turned away, wondering if they caught sight of her and hoping they hadn't. Fuck, that would be awkward. She grabbed her drink as soon as her name was called and left as soon as she could, moving like the hounds of hell were nipping at her heels. 

What in the world? How had they even met?

No, on second thoughts, she didn't want to know. It was already unsettling enough. It was like seeing your teacher at the supermarket on a Saturday. Zsasz and Alvarez existed in two different worlds, as far as Bridget was concerned. 

At least Silver would be interested to hear about it. 

She groaned, realising she was back to her original problem. What to get Selina. 

She wondered around the mall, dismissing almost everything she saw until her eyes landed on some leather jackets being displayed outside of a Target storefront. 

They were nice but not really Selina's style. Bridget remembered Selina had given her one of her leather jackets when she had been too cold on a date of theirs. She swore she'd return it. 

But it was surprisingly warm and Bridget kept forgetting to give it back. Selina was always joking about it, saying she was a jacket thief. In the end, she gave it to Bridget, saying it was like they were dating in high school, where the jock gives their letterman jacket to their significant other. It had felt sweet. 

And she remembered the way Selina had looked at her whenever she wore it. 

_Hmm._ Now there was an idea. 

~~~

Ecco had decided it was time to take matters into her own hands. 

More than she already had, that is. 

After her startling revelation the other day, she had been rather preoccupied with figuring out what Jeremiah could have possibly been doing looking at jewellery at a time when it was common place to give gifts to people you cared about. 

Since she had ruled out herself and Jeremiah, she had been looking for other potential candidates at who he could be buying it for. 

Jerome had been a brief possibility, until she had remembered they had gotten his present together. 

So she had made her way through his list of coworkers, eliminating them all one by one. She still had no idea who it could be for. 

Unless it was for someone she wasn't supposed to know about...

Perhaps she was being obsessive. Perhaps she was getting ahead of herself. But Ecco had started now and she couldn't stop, not until she got the answers she was looking for, however painful they might be. 

So, since asking Jeremiah what was going on was obviously out of the question, she went to the person who knew him best after her. 

Jerome was lazing on the couch when she exited her bedroom, watching some stupid Christmas movie. 

She made a beeline to him, snatching the remote out of his hands and turning the TV off, ignoring his "Hey!" of protest. 

"We need to talk." She said, crossing her arms. It was as much to promote confidence in herself as it was to close her emotions off from Jerome. 

"Uh oh, sounds serious." He joked. Ecco rolled her eyes. "Have you finally realised you can do better than Miah and need help breaking up with him?" 

She frowned. She knew he was just joking but it still hit a little too close to home. If Jerome noticed this (and she was sure he did, as he was a lot more perceptive than most people gave him credit for) he didn't say anything, just waited for her to continue. 

Ecco sucked in a breath, deciding that it would be best to be sitting next to Jerome in order to convey a sense of comradeship. It might mean he was more inclined to talk to her that way. 

"Jerome," she began. "We're friends, correct?" 

His shoulders tensed and he looked at her warily. She waited for him to respond. 

"Yes." He said slowly. 

"And since we're friends, I can talk to you as a friend, yes?" Ecco pressed. 

He narrowed his eyes. "Ecco, what's going on?" 

"I have to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me. Not as Jeremiah's brother but as my friend." She told him, watching his reaction careful.

He just seemed confused, mainly. "Okay," he said, also slowly this time. 

She took another breath in. _Here goes_. 

"Is Jeremiah leaving me for someone else?" It was out in the open now. No taking it back, regardless of what the answer was. 

Jerome stared at her for a few moments and Ecco felt her heart drop with each beat. Had she been right?

And then he burst out laughing. 

Not just the kind of laughing you do when you find something moderately funny before moving on. No, this was the kind of laughing that completely took over your entire body, that made it difficult to breathe, that hurt your stomach, that caused tears to spring in your eyes. 

Jerome laughed and laughed and then laughed some more, all while Ecco watched him with dwindling patience. 

He finally stopped, taking deep breaths that evolved into amused sighs. It was as he was wiping tears from his eyes that he noticed her staring and stopped short. 

He looked closely at her. She wanted to slap him. "Wait, you're like, actually serious?" 

Her patience snapped. "Yes, I'm fucking serious." She bit out, voice venomous. 

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Ecco, you've got to be kidding me. I mean, have you seen Jeremiah look at you? There is literally no other person he'd rather be with." He spoke with sure confidence but Ecco was not to be fooled so easily. 

"Then who is he buying jewellery for, hm? It's not for me, or him, or you, or anyone else I can think of, so who is it for?" She pressed. 

A look of understanding passed over Jerome's eyes. Ecco pounced on it. 

"You know what's going on Jerome, now tell me." She demanded. 

He bit his lip, looking conflicted. "Okay, yes," he said eventually, "I do know what's going on but I can't tell you. BUT," he hastened to add when he saw the look on her face. "I promise you it's nothing bad and it's definitely not Jeremiah leaving you for someone else or whatever you think is going on here." 

"Then what is it?" She was not about to swayed by pretty reassurances. 

"Something good that I can't tell you about." He said. 

She fumed at him silently. 

"Look," Jerome was smiling. "You'll find out soon enough, okay?" 

No. Not okay. 

But she recognised when she was beat, and stubborn though she was, Jerome was just as stubborn. If he said he wasn't going to tell her, then he wasn't going to tell her. 

It would have to do. 

"Fine." She made a graceful and dignified exit, deciding that a walk would help calm her down. As soon as she left, Jerome scrambled to get his phone out. 

"Dude," he said, calling Jeremiah's number. "You need to talk to Ecco, okay? Like, soon. Like, right fucking now." 

~~~

It wasn't that Jonathan didn't like Alice. She was a perfectly lovely person, a good friend and a wonderful woman to have as your boyfriend's sister. Jonathan didn't dislike Alice. That wasn't the problem. 

It was that he didn't like her being in his apartment. 

He sighed as he was slumped down on the couch, waiting for Alice to be finished in the bathroom so he could get a shower. He didn't have work, so it wasn't urgent but he did like being able to have a shower when he wanted to and that was difficult when your boyfriend's sister hogged the bathroom. 

Jervis had left for work a couple of hours ago, instructing them both to 'play nice'. Either he had been joking when he said it, unaware of how relevant it would become, or he anticipated that they would be coming to blows soon. 

For the most part, he and Alice got along. He liked her and she liked him. It was just that they didn't have much in common and the things they did have in common were a dislike of having their routine and personal space interrupted, and a petty streak a mile long. 

The peace between them only lasted when Jervis was around. When he wasn't, it was all out war. 

"WHAT THE FUCK JONATHAN?!" Alice screeched. He smirked. 

In his defence, it hadn't been him to start the prank war this time. That had been Alice a few days ago when she switched the sugar and salt at dinner time, knowing that Jonathan couldn't stand to have fries without salt on them. This was after he had played a Draw 4 card on her in Uno the other night (which was the only card he could've played at that time). Ever since that, he and Alice had been at war. 

He smiled pleasantly as she walked out of the bathroom. She had gotten dressed in there, but her hair was still wet. Her now partially blue hair. 

He laughed internally. She really should have thought about one of the most classic pranks of all time before washing her hair. 

Jonathan pretended to be confused. "You know, Alice," he said, trying to hide his smirk. "I'm not sure what but there seems to be something different about you today." 

She stared at him with rage in her eyes, fists clenched at her sides. "I'm going to kill you," she promised. Jonathan laughed. 

"You're welcome to try." He grinned as she stormed out of the room, probably planning her next prank. 

His good mood lasted until he went to get his laptop and found all of his work supplies had been wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper. 

Alice smiled smugly at his glare. 

This smile was wiped off her face when she realised he'd replaced her strawberry ice cream with mashed potatoes that had been dyed with pink food colouring. 

And in turn, she downloaded a fake razor app on her phone and came up behind him with it, pretending to shave his head. He almost accidentally decked her in his rush to get away. 

By the time Jervis got home, they had devolved into an all out food war with the mashed potatoes, Jonathan having turned the couch on its side for cover, Alice doing the same with coffee table.

Jervis took in the scene with a sigh. "I was only gone for 7 hours." 

Alice laughed and Jonathan grinned. 

It simply wasn't Christmas time without a prank war with Alice. 

~~~

Oswald was on a mission. 

He seemed to always be on a mission these days but this was a mission that was incredibly important in his overall plan of getting Barbara the best Christmas gift ever so she'd have to thank him for it and know that he had won their little game. 

It was fairly early in the morning, far earlier than one should be at a night club, but this was where Tabitha was, so this was where he had to be. 

He entered the place and took a minute to survey the surroundings. Very few people were around; just some cleaning staff and Tabitha herself, sitting at the bar and looking like she was going over the accounts. 

"Tabitha!" He declared, loudly with flair. She looked up and immediately frowned upon seeing him. Which, _rude_ , but perhaps not unexpected. 

"Oswald." She greeted, eyes narrowed at him in suspicion. He wanted to roll his own eyes but held back. Did this woman have any kind of a poker face at all? 

"No need to get up," he said, though it was clear she wasn't planning on doing so anyway. Again, rude. "I just popped by to say hello. I was in the area, finishing up my Christmas shopping and I thought, 'Why not visit my good friend Tabitha Galavan?' So here I am!" He beamed. 

Tabitha kept frowning. "Uh huh." 

"How are you? I noticed on the news that your brother's case is still being debated in court. Is he guilty, is he innocent?" Oswald was referring to the case of tax evasion that Galavan was most certainly guilty of. The real question was if he'd actually get punished for it. 

Tabitha said nothing, just glared and waited. 

"Doesn't seem to be the nicest of people, does he? Your brother, I mean. One almost has to wonder why you put up with him." He spoke with the casual nonchalance of someone talking about the weather. It was clear they both knew this was fake. 

"You know, it actually reminds me of a story my old mentor told me one day." Oswald leaned on his cane, as cool as can be. "Fish Mooney, you know her?" 

A short nod was all the answer he got but it was all the answer he needed. "Formidable woman. I would most certainly hate to be her enemy. Being her friend, however, now that was a role you wanted to have. Of course, the thing about friends," he fixed his gaze on her. "The thing about _people_ , is that they're not always good for you." 

He paused, staring at Tabitha. She stared back. 

"You see, Fish, she had this friend. Maroni, his name was. Sal Maroni. Well, I say friend. Business partner is probably more accurate. Anyway, she and Maroni had been business partners for a very long time, and it had been a mutually beneficial relationship for a very long time. But then, one day, Maroni lost his touch. Started losing money. Now, if it was anyone else, Fish would have kicked them to curb but this was her friend. So, she gave him another chance. And he swore he'd change. And the same thing happened and she gave him another chance and he'd swear he'd change. And again, and again, and again, on and on and on it went." 

Oswald took a breath. "And you know what?" He didn't give her time to answer. "It was always the same. Because people like Maroni, people like your bother," he looked at her pointedly. "People like that don't change. Because they don't want to. And Fish, she knew that. But she kept having hope anyway. She hoped and hoped and hoped until one day, she realised that, no. He wasn't going to change." 

"If you have a point to this Oswald, say it plainly." She gritted her teeth.

He smiled sympathetically at her. It was mostly genuine. "My point, Tabitha, is your brother is not going to change. And believing he will isn't going to make him. There's no helping people like him, because he doesn't want to be helped. So, instead of wasting years of your life, insisting he can be better and losing people who actually, genuinely care about you, why don't you open your eyes and see him for what he really is?" 

Tabitha glared at him but he could tell he'd gotten to her. It was in the slight tremor of her hand. The vulnerability she couldn't cover up with rage in her eyes. 

"Leave." She demanded. 

Oswald smiled. "As you wish." He walked out with style, calling out, "Merry Christmas, Tabitha!" He stopped at the exit and turned to her, smiling. "And a Happy New Year." 

~~~

Bruce smiled as Jerome fell onto the couch, landing next to him. 

"Well, I gotta hand it to Bruce, your place is nice." Jerome told him and it was. Everything was sleek and modern, all black and grey, yet with splashes of colour here and there from various knick knacks that made the apartment feel homey and lived in. 

He watched Bruce chuckle. "What, did you think that I lived in some kind of bomb site?" 

"Honestly, from what Jeremiah, Selina and Ivy have told me about your working habits and how you tend to neglect things like eating and sleeping and cleaning when you're in 'The Zone'," he used air quotes, "Yeah, I didn't have very high expectations." 

Bruce huffed. "I'm not that bad." 

"If you say so," Jerome said, purposely putting as much doubt into his voice as he could because he knew it would get Bruce to glare half-heartedly at him. Which he did. "Now, let's watch 'Arthur Christmas.'"

Over the past few weeks, he and Bruce had fallen into a rhythm. He wasn't sure if they were 'officially dating' now, or whatever, but it definitely felt like it. And Jerome, despite all his worries about moving too fast, was happy. Bruce made him happy. And yeah, they hadn't been together long, but things were good. Really good. 

Really, really good. 

It had been weeks since he'd last thought of Theo, and when he did, it was with the vague annoyance of a person being reminded of their douchebag of an ex and Jerome loved it. 

For so long, Theo had held so much power over his life. Everything Jerome did was all about pleasing him and making him happy. And when they split, it was about mourning a relationship he should have left a long time ago but knowing he'd take Theo back in a heartbeat if given even half the chance.

Now though, Jerome felt like he was moving on. Properly moving on. Bruce was good and kind and he never made Jerome feel like he was trying too hard or not trying hard enough. It felt nice. 

To be enough as he was. 

Bruce placed his chin on his shoulder, their faces inches apart. "Before we do, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." He said conversationally, his voice purposefully light. 

Jerome frowned, alarm bells ringing. Bruce noticed (he was always so good at noticing things) and immediately rushed to say, "Nothing bad. Just... Serious. Kind of. But only if you want it to be." 

He quirked an eyebrow at him. "Alright, my interest is peaked. Continue." He smiled playfully. 

Bruce laughed. It was slightly high and reedy. Whatever he was about to say, it was making him nervous, which made Jerome slightly nervous in turn. 

"Well, you see. Um. Right." Bruce cleared his throat. "We've been dating for a while now and as such, I've been telling people about it. Some of these people being my parents. And Alfred, my butler. But he's more like an uncle or a third parent, really. Anyway, uh-" Bruce laughed again, high pitched. "Well, they, I mean we-" he corrected himself. "We go to dinner at Jennings's every year on the 21st and they wanted me to ask you if you'd like to come along. This year. To have dinner. With me. And my parents. And Alfred." Bruce looked at him, anxious. 

All of Jerome's previous apprehension vanished, only to be replaced with a different kind of worry all together. 

Bruce wanted him to meet his parents. 

_Bruce wanted him to meet his parents._

Truth be told, although it was a key part of the dating process, it was never one that Jerome had ever had to deal with. The only serious relationship he'd had in his life was Theo, and his parents were dead. And Theo never met Jerome's parents because he and Miah had left them behind and were content to ignore their existence for the rest of their lives. 

But now, Bruce wanted him to meet his parents. 

This felt serious. This felt fast. 

"I said I'd ask you but you might have plans. Or you might just not want to come, and if you don't, that's fine. You don't have to." Bruce told him. 

Jerome nodded, mind a million miles away. 

It was a big deal, right? Meeting Bruce's parents. It seemed like a big deal. 

But was that only because he'd never done it before so it just _felt_ like a big deal? 

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe, if he met them early on, it wouldn't turn into this big thing in the future. 

And Bruce looked so hopeful. Jerome didn't want to say no. 

"Um." He went over it one more time. "Okay. Uh, yeah, sounds good." 

Bruce sounded surprised. "You want to come?" 

Jerome nodded, trying to fill himself with confidence. "Yeah. Why not? It sounds fun." He grinned, hoping he looked like he was at ease. 

Bruce smiled back. "Great, I'll let them know." He looked down at Jerome's lips and Jerome realised that Bruce's chin was still on his shoulder. They were so very close. Close enough to kiss. 

Despite how far they'd come, they hadn't actually kissed yet. The most they had done was hold hands. Jerome was okay with that. 

But that didn't mean he didn't want more. 

Jerome started to lean in, Bruce following him. Their noses brushed together, only a small gap between them. Just one more move-

A shrill sound flooded the apartment as someone ringed Bruce's doorbell. Jerome jumped in surprise, while Bruce turned to glare at the door. They waited for something to happen.

"Maybe if we stay quiet, they'll go away." Jerome whispered. Bruce nodded. 

"Next time, be quieter than that!" Barbara's voice sounded from behind the door. 

Bruce groaned quietly as Jerome silently laughed. He watched him trudge to the door, and open it to greet Barbara. 

After a brief conversation, of which Jerome had only half been listening to, Barbara left. Bruce was now hosting the Secret Santa Reveal Extravaganza dinner, apparently. 

"Now," Bruce said, turning back. "Where were we?" 

Jerome grinned cheekily, waving the remote he picked up. "About to watch 'Arthur Christmas.'" 

~~~

Jim had not thought his day was going to go like this, but then again, no one expects to get shot in their own place of work. 

He grunted as Nora cleaned the wound. "Sorry." She muttered, unthinkingly, her mind clearly focused on the task at hand. 

"It's alright." He replied anyway. Then he narrowed his eyes at her. "I didn't know you were a paramedic." 

Nora smiled a small smile, her eyes not leaving his shoulder. "What can I say? I'm a woman of many mysteries." Her nimble fingers worked quickly. 

It had been a while since Jim got shot on the job. 

And worse still, it had been in his own damn bullpen. 

One of his rookie cops, Katherine Parks, had been bringing in a suspect who managed to get lose. He took her gun and held her hostage, even as the entirety of the GCPD officers in the bullpen got out their guns and pointed them at him.

Jim had tried to talk him down, with little to no success. The perp was agitated and not listening to reason. The moment Jim stepped closer, he fired.

His officers had been able to detain him pretty quickly after that and dragged him off to one of the cells, while Jim pressed his hand to his shoulder, waiting for the paramedics to show up. He'd been surprised to see Nora Fries, his neighbour, was one of the people who showed up, but it made sense. Nora was a very caring person with a spine of steel. Good qualities to have when one confronted violence and gore on a daily basis and often had to talk to traumatised patients. 

"How are you feeling?" Nora asked as she started stitching. Jim had been offered anaesthetic but he turned it down. The truth was that he'd had worse when he was on tour in the army. This, in comparison, was nothing. 

"Like I got shot in the shoulder." Jim replied. He chuckled at her dry look. "I'm fine. Honestly, I'm just worried about how Oswald's gonna react to this." 

His husband was going to freak the fuck out. 

"He seems to worry about you a lot. And Martin. Then again, I suppose that is their job." Nora continued to stitch up his shoulder. 

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess." Jim never liked being reminded how much Oswald and Martin worried about him.

Because the truth was, he had been worried too. Just after the perp fired the trigger but before the bullet reached him. He'd been worried. 

For the most part, Jim loved his job. He loved all the change he was able to bring to his city and all the good he had been able to do. But there were times when he worried. Because the truth was, there was no guarantee that Jim would be coming home at the end of the day. No reassurance that he'd see Oswald and Martin again after he left each morning. 

And he knew that was true for anyone; no one knew what the future held, after all. But when your job was tracking down dangerous criminals and bringing them to justice, the risks were hiked up so much higher. Anything could happen to him at any time; he could be killed by a criminal he put behind bars out of revenge, he could get into a shoot out and not walk away from it, he could be responding to a crisis when the unthinkable happened. 

He could get shot in his own bullpen by some Average Joe who got lucky. 

Ever since his conversation with Barbara (which was less of a conversation and more her talking at him), he hadn't been able to stop thinking about all the dangers of his job. 

He watched Nora finish off the stitching, before wrapping a bandage around his shoulder. She was watching him too, eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully. 

"What?" He asked. 

Nora narrowed her eyes, pondering. 

"Are you happy, Jim?" 

The question threw him off guard. "What?" He repeated, this time baffled. 

"Are you happy? With your life? Everything you have?" Nora finished applying the bandage. 

Jim stared at the door. For some reason, it was hard to meet her eyes. "Why do you ask?" 

"Because you got lucky today. That wound isn't bad but it could've been so much worse. And it almost was." Nora sighed. "You've been in this job a long time, Jim. And I get that being a cop is part of who you are. But that doesn't mean you have to die for it. It's okay to be selfish. It's okay to want more. It's okay to want to rest." 

He narrowed his eyes at that last part as he came to a realisation. "Barbara put you up to this, didn't she?" 

Nora smiled softly. "Partly, yes." She admitted. "But she has a point. And it wasn't just me, she put a bunch of us to this, in case the opportunity ever presented itself. That woman makes way too many plans." 

Jim watched her go as he started buttoning his shirt up. 

Was he happy?

The immediate answer was yes. He had a family, a job he loved, a home. What more could he need?

But he was also tired. 

He loved his city. And he wouldn't have traded the years he'd given to it for anything. But he had given so much of himself and his life to it. 

Maybe it was time to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a bitch to write. The writer's block was very severe in this chapter. Sorry if the ending doesn't flow well, I am very tired, lol. 
> 
> On the plus side, we're almost reaching the conclusion of this fic! While I'm sad, I have to say I think I'll be glad when it's over. Writing is stressful. Writing with a deadline is hell. 
> 
> I have no medical knowledge and Google was not very helpful so if any of the treatment in the 'gunshot to shoulder' scene is inaccurate, I apologise. 
> 
> Title is from 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas' by Frank Sinatra (because virtually everyone in this fic is not straight and I couldn't resist playing on the double meaning of gay, lol). 
> 
> Author Confession 6: I have a million rare pairs for Gotham and the majority of them include Jerome. I'm talking Jerome/Ivy, Jerome/Silver, Jerome/Five (514A Bruce's clone), Jerome/Jonathan, etc. The list goes on and on. Give me a character and I'll find a way to make them love him. 
> 
> Until next we meet!


	8. It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas (Everywhere You Go)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver prepares for battle, but first, Jervis attempts to get one up on his neighbours (and doesn't accomplish this in the slightest). Bruce and Jerome attend an eventful dinner with the Waynes and Ecco finally finds out what Jeremiah's been up to.

Jervis grinned mischievously. He had the most wonderful plan. 

Since Oswald announced that they would be sneaking their presents for Secret Santa to people the day before, he'd been enthralled with the idea. But he had also quickly realised there was a problem with this plan.

If everyone was sneaking their gifts to people on the same day, they'd surely get caught by somebody. 

So, he had had the cunning idea to deliver his present the day before everyone else.

He had it all planned out, down to the last second. 

Jervis sprang awake when his alarm went off at 6am, quickly turning it off and making sure Jonathan was still sleeping. He was, though he had grumbled in protest when he heard its beeping. 

Jervis tip-toed out of his bedroom and into the kitchen, making some breakfast for himself. Then, his eyes zeroed in on his Secret Santa present. He had been quite pleased with what he had gotten Tabitha, sure that she'd appreciate it. Now he just had to deliver it to her. 

Without her knowing it was from him, of course. 

Jervis quickly went around his apartment, making sure Jonathan and Alice were still asleep, before putting on his shoes and gently unlocking the door, letting himself out, and locking it again.

It was quite cold outside his apartment but Jervis barely felt it, warmed by the excitement that sneaking around brought him. 

The hallways had been decorated with Christmas streamers. Some had 'Ho Ho Ho' being bellowed by Santas, and a few of them said 'Merry Christmas' with reindeer on either side of the words, while others said 'Let It Snow' with snowman to hold them up on the walls. Jervis adored them. 

He started walking from his apartment, slowly but surely, not wanting to wake anyone else up. He had planned for early morning, reasoning that no one else would be up at this time and no one else would be delivering their presents since it was for tomorrow. 

Unfortunately, he hadn't reasoned that other people might have the same idea as him. 

Jervis grinned as he reached the first stairwell. Carefully, he started walking up.

And almost dropped his gift when he saw Victor Fries.

The two stared at each other, each willing the other to start talking first. Jervis noticed Victor had two gifts in his hands.

He narrowed his eyes at them. "Are you delivering yours and Nora's Secret Santa gifts?" He spoke in a whisper that sounded deafening in the silence. 

Victor nodded. "I thought no one else would be up." He said, his lips coming up in a half smirk. "Apparently not." 

Jervis smiled. "It would seem it is true what they say; great minds think alike." 

Fries huffed in amusement and then the two went their separate ways, Jervis going upstairs, Victor going down.

He briefly wondered who he was delivering to, before dismissing it. He'd find out soon enough, in any case, at the dinner. 

Jervis continued to make his way upstairs, only to be stopped yet again by the appearance of one of his neighbours. 

Victor Zsasz was also up and about, it seemed, as he almost ran into Jervis when he walked into the next stairwell. 

Jervis quickly balanced himself while Zsasz, to his credit, simply stepped to the side, making sure neither of them fell. 

"Well, that's one way to start your day," he remarked, smirking all the while. Zsasz was always saying things while smirking. It was who he was as a person. "Almost decking your neighbour, I mean." 

Jervis nodded, agreeing with him. "Yes, it is." They nodded at each other and Jervis continued upstairs. 

Where he ran into _another_ of his neighbours. 

This time, it was Lee, who startled a little upon seeing him. She held a medium sized box in her hands.

"Oh, hey." She said, once she'd recovered. 

He smiled in response. "Good morning. Delivering your Secret Santa gift?" He asked, even though she clearly was. Sometimes one had to state the obvious to keep a conversation alive. 

"Yes. And I see I'm not the only one." She chuckled, nodding her head towards his own gift. 

"Indeed you are not. You're not even the first person I've run into today. Mr Fries had that honour." Jervis informed her. "Mr Zsasz was the second." 

She made a noise of surprise. "And here I was thinking I was being clever." 

"Yes, I'm afraid we both made that assumption." He bid her farewell and continued on his way. 

Finally, he reached his destination unhindered . He placed the gift on the door step, giggling quietly to himself. He had to hand it to Oswald, this was fun.

He went downstairs again, running into yet another person. Ivy silently waved to him and he waved back. 

He slipped back into his apartment, sighing gently as he leaned on the doorframe before letting out a squeal of delight. 

Christmas was in five days, and Jervis could not be more excited for it. 

~~~

" _You_ want to retire?" Harvey asked, baffled. Essen looked on in muted surprise. 

Jim frowned. "Yes, that's what I just said." 

It was a couple of days after he got shot. His shoulder was still tender but he knew it would heal soon enough. 

"Like, retire as in not work for the GCPD anymore?" Harvey was still staring at him as if he'd announced he was his Fairy Godmother. 

"Is there another meaning for the word 'retire' that I'm not aware of?" Jim deadpanned. Essen chuckled. 

"You have to admit, this is a little... Unexpected." She said. She leaned back against her chair, talking to the two of them from the other side of her desk.

Whoever gave Sarah Essen the idea to run for Mayor was a genius, as far as Jim was concerned. 

She had been the previous Commissioner before him, until Mayor Aubrey had been indicted with accusations of blackmail and bribery of local officials. Which, to be fair, didn't mean much in Gotham, a city where almost everyone was corrupt, but the allegations had been serious enough to go to court, and although he wasn't charged with anything, his reputation (what little he had of it anyway) was ruined and so he resigned. 

When Essen announced she was running for Mayor, Jim had finally felt like things were changing in Gotham, and for the better. This feeling only approved when he was appointed as Commissioner. 

And now he was handing in his resignation. He had invited Harvey to tag along because it wouldn't have felt right without him there. 

He'd smiled when he saw the little Christmas tree Essen had put on her desk. Seems even the Mayor wasn't immune to the Christmas spirit enveloping the community. 

"Yes, I suppose it is sudden." Jim said, in response to her non question. 

"Can I ask what brought it on?" Essen was watching him carefully, waiting for his reaction. 

_I want to rest_. 

Jim had given so much of himself to this city. And if he had the chance to go back, to change the way his life turned out, he'd do the same thing. Of course he had regrets, but for the most part, his life was a good one. And he wanted to enjoy it while he still could. 

"Gotham doesn't need me anymore," he told Essen and Harvey. "And I'm okay with that." 

She smiled. "I wouldn't be too sure about that. Gotham will always need good people like you. But if this is what you want, then I'm happy to give it to you." 

Harvey shook his head. "Never thought I'd see the day." He muttered. "Jim Gordon, willingly retiring. I thought they were going to have to drag you outta that bullpen when you were ninety and giving a speech about honour and justice." 

Jim rolled his eyes and Essen chuckled. 

"How'd Oswald take it?" She asked. 

Jim nodded slowly, a wry smile on his face. "He was okay with it." 

Harvey snorted. "Understatement of the century, I'm sure." 

And it was. Oswald had practically jumped for joy when he told him the other day. He hadn't seen him so happy since their wedding day. 

"Well, I guess this is it then." Essen said. 

"Not quite. I'll hang around until the end of January but after that, I'm done." Jim smiled. It felt good to say. It felt good to know. 

Essen smiled as she stood, Harvey and Jim following suit. "Regardless, it's been a pleasure Jim. I wish there were more cops like you." She held out her hand.

He shook it. "We don't need more cops like me when we've got politicians like you." They smiled at each other. 

"You know what this means, right?" Harvey said. They turned to him. 

"This calls for a party. A party with a lot of booze!" 

~~~

Edward wanted to go back in time and tell his past self that going for a walk in the park at the end of December was a terrible idea.

He shivered as the cold wind blew against him again, wondering how Lucius could stand it. 

They were on their date. Their actual, official date. Lucius had asked him to lunch that day and Ed had been delighted to accept. 

He'd been told to wear something semi-formal, semi-casual, so he went with a white shirt, a black tie, grey slacks and a cosy knit green sweater. He thought he looked pretty nice and so did Lucius, if the way he kept eyeing him up enough to make Ed blush was anything to go by. 

Lucius looked amazing, but he always did to Ed. He had gone with a blue shirt, black slacks and a black blazer, forgoing his usual tie. Ed thought it was a good look for him, especially since he'd left a few buttons open at the top. All that muscle...

Another gust of wind drew him from his thoughts and his teeth clacked together from the cold. Why did it have to be so fucking freezing?

"Are you okay?" Lucius asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

"Never better!" He smiled, lying through his shivering teeth. 

Lunch had been wonderful. Lucius had taken him to this cute little diner that had the most bizarre Christmas decorations Ed had ever seen. Dinosaurs with Santa hats on, little bears dressed up as elves and even an inflatable parrot who sang Christmas carols anytime anyone passed it. 

And the food had been amazing. Ed had never had an omelette that good in his whole life. 

But, truth be told, he knew that even if the place had been horrible, and the food awful, he'd have probably had a good time anyway because he'd been with Lucius.

He was head over heels. He knew that now. And he didn't really mind. Lucius just made mundane things seem so much better and scary things so much easier. 

After his freak out at the party and his subsequent dealing with his emotions, Ed had yet to be plagued with worries about Lucius deciding he wasn't worth the effort, or this all being one cruel prank. He felt confident and happy and it felt good. It was a feeling Ed wanted to get used to. 

The downside of having such a good time with Lucius, though, was that it went by so quickly. 

They had just been putting on their coats (well, Lucius had actually offered to help him with his coat, and Ed had agreed, blushing all the while) when Edward, desperate for some way to prolong their time together, had suggested they go for a walk. 

Which was a fucking terrible idea. 

The park was empty, probably on account of it being the middle of fucking winter. When Edward envisioned a romantic walk in the park, he'd thought of a pleasant conversation taking place as they walked down the pavement, a cool breeze blowing gently through the trees and the warm rays of the sun on their faces. Not ice covered sidewalks and cold wind nipping at every bit of skin available. 

He shivered again. Why was he doing this?

Lucius sighed pleasantly, and oh yeah, _that_ was why. 

"Lovely day, isn't it? Brisk but invigorating." His date remarked.

"Oh, yes. Lovely day. Lovely cold day." Ed shivered as he muttered the last bit to himself. 

Lucius quirked an eyebrow at him and Ed realised a moment too late he had spoken a little too loudly. 

"I suppose it is a bit cold, huh?" He chuckled

"A little." Ed replied. "Not that I'm complaining, of course." He hastened to add. 

Lucius just smiled, unwrapping his scarf. "Here," he held it out to him and he took almost reverently.

"Thanks." He said. He wrapped the scarf around his neck, not sure how much good it would do but appreciative of the gesture. He burrowed his face into it to get some temporary warmth. 

And then stayed there because fuck, this was one warm scarf. 

Lucius chuckled when he noticed this. "One of my colleagues at work likes knitting and he had me for Secret Santa, so that's what I got. Cozy, right?" 

"I feel like I've entered God's own personal sauna." Ed sighed, somewhat dazed but mostly happy. 

His date chuckled. "Why don't you keep it?" 

He looked at him. "Really?" 

"Yeah. It looks cute on you." Lucius smirked and Ed smiled. 

They came to a natural stop, smiling at each other. Lucius looked so pretty with the snow falling around him and Edward was filled with the sudden urge to kiss him. 

Usually in his relationships, he always waited for the other person to make the first move but Lucius was different. He was special. 

He leaned in, a little faster than intended, and met Lucius's lips with his own. They were warm and soft, so unlike the harsh cold around him that he instinctively moved closer, not realising this until Lucius kissed back. 

And then all other thoughts were vanquished from his mind as he realised _Lucius was kissing him back._

The next few moments felt like a dizzying daydream Ed never wanted to leave. They eventually had to part for air but even then, Lucius kept close, leaning his forehead against Ed. 

"That was pleasant," he whispered. 

Ed grinned. "Yes, it was." They parted and continued on with their walk, though Ed's grin did not fade in the slightest. 

Maybe there were perks to walking around the park in winter, Ed thought to himself.

This feeling was only made stronger when Lucius took his hand in his. 

~~~

Silver grimaced as she realised what day it was. 

December 21st. The day she was having dinner with her uncle after nearly five months of not speaking to him. 

She groaned. 

"Maybe it won't be that bad." Bridget tried to reassure her. It didn't work but hey, it's the thought that counts. 

They were in her bedroom, going through her wardrobe and trying to decide which outfit would be best for her to wear as she met the devil. Bridget had rolled her eyes at that last part but did not disagree. 

"How about this?" Her roommate held up a grey jumpsuit that Silver immediately dismissed. 

"Jennings's is a pretty classy place, and I need something that will match. If there is so much as one thing wrong about my outfit, Theo will never let me forget it." She frowned. It had been so long since she cared what Theo thought of her that she hadn't realised how freeing it had been to not give a damn anymore. 

And now she was back to square one. All thanks to Tabby.

 _The things I do for the people I love,_ she thought tiredly. 

"Ugh!" She groaned suddenly, dramatically flinging herself onto her bed. "Why does God hate me?" 

Bridget smiled sympathetically. She sat down beside her, taking one of her hands and giving it a squeeze. Silver squeezed back.

"You could just say you're sick. It's flu season, it wouldn't be that surprising for you to come down with something. I could even help you with it." Bridget grinned mischievously and Silver found herself smiling back, wondering what she had done to deserve a friend like her. 

"Tempting." She remarked. "Very, _very_ tempting..." She drifted off, letting herself imagine it before sighing in defeat. "But no. Tabby would never buy it and besides, I don't want to leave her alone with Theo anymore than she already has been. He's already in her head and it's my job to kick him out of it." 

"If you're sure." Bridget said.

"I am." She smiled again. "But thanks for the offer." 

Bridget squeezed her hand again. "Anytime." 

"Right!" She bounced off the bed, stretching her neck side to side. "Let's get this shit show on the road!" 

The two of them spent the afternoon scouring her wardrobe, trying to find the perfect outfit for her to face her uncle in.

Eventually, they decided on a glittery gold dress with a sweetheart neckline and no sleeves but thick straps. It was classy enough for a place like Jennings's but comfortable enough that Silver wouldn't spend the entire time barely able to breathe. The dress went to her mid thigh, though, and it was fucking freezing outside, so she decided to put on some black tights and a black blazer to go with it. 

Paired with gold heels and a gold handbag that comfortably hanged off her shoulder, Silver looked good enough to kill. 

Which was an odd phrase but it gave her confidence, so who cares?

Silver took in a deep breath, surveying herself in the mirror. Bridget watched her over shoulder.

"You don't have to go," she said softly.

Silver sighed, before squaring her shoulders. "Yes, I do. Tabby asked me to and I'm not going to let her down. Besides, it's about time Theo knew how good I'm doing without him in my life anymore." 

She saw Bridget smirk at her on the mirror. "That's my girl." 

She heard a knock on the door and knew it was Tabitha coming to pick her up. She grabbed her purse and put it in her handbag. 

"Wish me luck," she told Bridget. 

"You don't need it." She replied and Silver smiled. 

~~~

Oswald was ecstatic. 

He hummed happily to himself as he double checked that everything in the catering order tomorrow was underway. The food would be delivered any time between 11am and 3pm, they had said. While he would have liked a more accurate time estimation, he was currently in too good a mood to care. 

Jim was finally retiring and because of that, nothing could bring him down. 

Although he would've liked for his husband's decision to retire to have not come about because he was shot (and that nearly sent him into hysterics because _What the fuck Jim?_ ), he realised that beggars could not be choosers and had decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

He sighed happily as the numbers all checked out. Martin was off for the holidays now and was currently watching 'The Grinch', burrowed underneath a mountain of pillows and blankets. Oswald had chuckled at the sight. It was too cute for words. 

He stretched a little, feeling a crick starting to develop in his neck. That was one problem with working at a desk; it was murder on one's neck. 

His phone ringed then and he hurried to answer, smiling happily at seeing who was calling. 

"Hello, mother!" He greeted pleasantly and Martin swivelled around from his spot on the couch. It was no secret that Martin loved his grandparents. 

"Oswald!" She cried. "It's so good to hear from you." 

"And it's good to hear from you too." He said. "I'm so glad you called, I have some good news for you." He told her about Jim's upcoming retirement. 

"How wonderful! I knew you vould vear him down." His mother said, her accent coming out strongly. 

"Yes, although I'm not sure how much of his decision I can take credit for." He shook his head. "But that's neither here nor there. Why were you calling?" 

"I vanted to make sure the three of you are coming to ours for Christmas at noon. Last year, you vere very late." She chuckled.

He huffed in annoyance. "That wasn't my fault and you know it." 

"Funny, Jim says the same thing. It is hard to know vhich one I should believe." She said. 

"Well, he's lying to you." Oswald insisted. "Anyway, yes, we'll be there on time this year. I'll make sure of it." 

"You better. Elijah and I vant to see our grandson." She told him, fiercely. 

"And he wants to see you too, I'm sure." Martin started nodding frantically. 

"Then be on time!" She yelled and he laughed. They soon said their goodbyes after that. 

Oswald sighed happily to himself yet again. This was starting be a Christmas to remember. 

Only problem was that he was pretty sure he'd have Babs to thank for it.

Oh well. If things went according to plan with Tabitha, she'd be in the same boat as him.

~~~

Tabitha needed this dinner to go well. 

She smiled as the waitress placed their starters onto the table, keeping a close eye on Theo and Silver. 

For the most part, Silver had been civil. Theo had been nothing but amicable and had expressed his delight at being able to have dinner with them. He had even gone so far as to compliment Silver on her dress, which Tabitha could see had taken her niece by surprise. She had been vaguely confused and the tiniest bit flattered. 

Tabitha had also noticed her niece's eyes had lit up upon seeing the Christmas tree the restaurant had put up. Silver had always loved Christmas. 

"So, Silver," Theo said once the waitress had left, "What have you been up to lately?" 

Silver, who had been about to start her soup, paused and placed her spoon back in the bowl. 

"I've been up to quite a lot, actually." She started, with a slight edge to her voice. 

If Theo noticed this (and Tabitha knew he had) he didn't show it, just smiled pleasantly. "Really? That's good to hear." 

"Yes." Silver cleared her throat. "I'm sure it is." She sneered ever so slightly. 

The two stared at each other and Tabitha decided it was time for a preemptive strike. 

"She's pretty much lived at the studio the past few months, always practicing for one recital or the other." Tabitha said and they both turned to look at her. 

"How wonderful. I'm sure you were excellent in every performance." Theo told her. 

Silver looked taken back. "Well, yes. I was." Tabitha could see she was trying not to let the words of praise affect her, but it was so obvious that they did. 

Tabitha admitted that, as she was growing up, Theo wasn't the most appreciative of Silver's accomplishments. It fell on Tabitha to fill this void. Although she knew that her niece always enjoyed it when Tabitha told her she did well, she could see that having Theo tell her meant something different. 

She hoped Silver would see it as a sign he had changed for the better. 

_Even though he actually hasn't,_ a voice whispered in her head, which she promptly ignored. It sounded like an odd mix of Barbara and Oswald. 

Ever since he had visited her, Tabitha hadn't been able to get Oswald's words out of her head, no matter how hard she tried. They kept coming back to taunt her every time she thought this might be the moment Theo actually changed. 

He had. She knew he had. Fuck whatever Oswald said because Theo had changed. 

"So, how's the court case going?" Silver asked as she innocently ate her soup. Theo pursed his lips. Tabitha internally sighed. She knew the peace wouldn't last but she had hoped it would last longer than this. 

"There have been a few... Minor setbacks, it must be said, but nothing I can't handle. My lawyers feel confident that the charges will be dropped in a matter of time. In fact, we'll be in court tomorrow, continuing with the case. I'm sure I'll have it sorted before Christmas." Theo spoke pleasantly but Tabitha knew the question had annoyed him. 

"Yes, I'm sure you'll get it sorted... No matter what." Silver said, her eyes narrowed. The insinuation was clear. 

Theo opened his mouth to say more when he caught sight of something behind Tabitha and his eyebrows lifted in surprise. 

She turned around and her eyes widened. 

Jerome Valeska was standing at the entrance of the restaurant, looking just as shocked to see them as they were to see him. 

And he wasn't alone. 

_This is going to end well,_ she thought sarcastically to herself, as she saw the Waynes start taking off their coats. 

Fuck, she needed a drink. 

~~~ 

Bruce, despite owning and having lived in his building for at least three years now, had never actually seen Oswald and Barbara have an argument before. He'd heard about them and often saw the aftermath, but he'd never actually personally witnessed a fight before. 

Until now, that is. And he was starting to miss his ignorance. 

He glanced at his watch. Alfred and his parents were coming to pick him up any moment now and he hadn't even checked to see if Jerome was ready yet. 

"Barbara, I was put in charge of the catering and I need to be here in order to manage it. I can't do that if you're running around and hanging up decorations!" Oswald yelled. 

Babs glared at him. "The dinner is tomorrow, Oswald. This is the only time I can decorate it." 

Honestly, Bruce was just tempted to leave them to it and they could hash it out between them but he also really didn't want to come back and see his apartment had been the location of World War Three. 

Which left him with one option; try and talk some sense into both of them. 

"Look, guys," he called out to them. "I get that you both care a lot about this but surely, if you work together, this whole thing will go so much smoother." 

Barbara scoffed. "Please, nothing goes smoothly when Oswald's in charge of it." 

Oswald became enraged. "How dare you?! The Committee would be in complete chaos if I wasn't here to run it!" 

"Chaos? Hah! We're in chaos because you run it! It's only my influence that prevents it from descending into anarchy!" Barbara fired back, eyes blazing. Bruce could feel a headache coming on. 

"Guys-" Bruce tried to intervene but Oswald spoke over him. 

"Oh please! As if we'd be any better if you were in charge alone." He told her scathingly. 

" _Guys_ ," he said warningly, but again they ignored him. 

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Babs seethed. 

"You know exactly what it means." Oswald sneered. 

"GUYS!" Bruce yelled. "Unless the two of you get your shit together and compromise, neither of you are going to be getting what you want. Now, I have to go in," he glanced at his watch, "Four minutes, so figure it out." 

The two glared at each other and him before Oswald eventually said, "Fine. I guess, if I stick to the kitchen, I can manage the food, if you stick to the living room." 

"Fine." Barbara grudgingly said. 

"Great." Bruce picked up his wallet and keys, tucking them into his suit jacket. He was wearing an all black suit that looked quite good on him, if he said so himself. "I'm leaving. Please don't kill each other." 

"No promises." Barbara muttered while Oswald gritted his teeth. He decided it was best to leave them to it. 

Bruce walked downstairs, stopping at Jerome's apartment and knocking on the door. 

It was opened almost immediately and Bruce was greeted with the pleasing sight that was Jerome in a suit. 

Fuck, he looked good. A red blazer, a black bow tie, a white shirt and black slacks, Jerome looked like he rolled straight off of the runway. 

Then again, Bruce always thought he looked like that. 

"Hey," he said. Jerome grinned. 

"Hey. How do I look?" He gave a spin and Bruce laughed. 

"Absolutely stunning." He replied honestly. 

"Right answer." Jerome winked and the two of them started walking downstairs together. 

When they walked out of the lobby, his parents and Alfred were already waiting for them in the car. 

Bruce started walking towards it, before he realised Jerome wasn't following. He stared at the car in vague horror and worry, as if realising how serious this was. 

"Hey," he started, trying to sound reassuring, "You don't have to be worried if you think things are going too fast, okay? I'm more than happy to go at the speed you want to." He smiled. 

Jerome laughed nervously. "It's not that. Well," he corrected himself. "Not _only_ that. I just..." He trailed off. "What if they don't like me?" 

The tension left his shoulders as he sighed in relief. "Jerome," he said, smiling, "You don't have to worry about that, okay? They're gonna love you." 

He smiled uncertainly. "You think so?" 

"I know so." 

And they did. Jerome was charming and funny, and his parents and Alfred were immediately taken with him. The car ride to the restaurant was filled with laughter and smiles. 

When they got out of the car, his mother took him aside to speak quietly. 

"He's a keeper, Bruce." She winked and he blushed, even as he grinned. 

"I know." And Bruce let himself believe that this dinner was going to go well. That it was going to go great. 

Then he saw Theo Galavan and that thought was shot straight to hell. 

~~~

It was the day before the Secret Santa reveal and the day they were supposed to deliver their presents to their chosen names without them knowing about it. 

And Selina had still not got Bridget a present. 

She frantically scoured her bedroom, trying to find something that would give her an idea of what to get her. She knew she had something somewhere...

"Why not just get her chocolates or something?" Ivy asked.

"Did you get Ed chocolates for Secret Santa?" She replied without turning around. 

"Point." Ivy sighed. "Well, I don't know, Selina, you've already dismissed every other idea I've given you." 

"Because those ideas were stupid! This is Bridget. It has to be something good." Selina insisted. 

"Well, you might be outta luck there, considering you're supposed to be delivering the gift _today_." Ivy told her, as if she hadn't already known that. 

She didn't respond to that, scouring through her belongings, trying to find something. Anything. 

"UGH!" She screamed in frustration, being taken over by the desire to strangle something. 

Ivy looked at her like she was bomb waiting to explode. "Okay..." She said slowly. "Why don't we take a step back and work from there, hmm?" 

She grunted in response, still searching. She was looking through her wardrobe now, hoping to find any kind of inspiration. 

"Let's see; what do we know about Bridget?" Her roommate wondered out loud. "Well, she likes candles - fire seems to be a particular vice for her. She likes chocolate brownies and cinnamon lattes. Her favourite colour is red, with grey as a close second, and she, for some bizarre reason, is attracted to you." 

Selina threw a item of clothing at her. Ivy laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! But seriously, what does she see in you?" 

Selina ignored her, still searching through her clothes. There _had_ to be something.

And then she found it.

After she moved some of her clothes which had fallen down onto the floor, she found a cardboard box. She picked it up and set outside the wardrobe, so Ivy could see it too.

Selina couldn't remember what this box was, or why she had it. And yet, something told her it was important. So, she opened it. 

And knew immediately why it was so important. 

It was all about Bridget.

Kind of. It was all the stuff she had that reminded her of Bridget and that, after their break up, didn't want to see. Selina went through the items in the box, examining them, and remembering a million and one memories of her and Bridget. 

Ivy cocked her head to the side when she took notice of it. "This seems... Surprisingly sentimental." She commented as she picked up a key ring Bridget won for her at the fair. 

"Yeah, I guess it does," Selina murmured. She usually didn't care enough about her relationships (such as they were) to have keepsakes like this but Bridget was different. She was the exception to every one of Selina's rules. 

Ivy giggled suddenly. 

Selina looked up.

"You guys look cute," she held up a strip of photographs. But not just any photographs. 

They were the four pictures that had been taken at the mall last Christmas. Three of them silly and fun and the last, a picture of a kiss that she hadn't meant to happen. 

She took the pictures in hand, smiling at them. Bridget would love these. 

Inspiration struck. An idea formed. 

She jumped to her feet, taking Ivy completely by surprise, and grabbed her jacket which had her wallet and keys in it. 

"Uh, where are you going?" Ivy called out to her from her bedroom. 

"To get my Secret Santa gift!" She yelled back before she slammed the door of the apartment. 

She had photographs to enlarge and a picture frame to buy. 

~~~

Jerome wanted to be literally anywhere else but here. 

"Are you alright, Jerome?" Bruce's father - _"Please, call me Thomas."_ \- asked him, looking concerned. 

Jerome forced himself to smile. "Yeah, just... A bit tired, that's all." 

Oh, if only it were that. 

Theo laughed a few tables away and Jerome really did not want to be here. 

Seeing him had been like slap to the face, one that Jerome had been in no way expecting. He felt confused, and angry, and annoyed, and ever so slightly hopeless. 

Why did the universe continuously want to fuck over his life?

Because the worst thing was that this day had been going so well. Scratch that, the last few _weeks_ had been going so well. Theo couldn't have been further from his mind and things with Bruce were better than ever. Bruce's parents and Alfred liked him, and they were getting along. Things had finally started looking up for him.

So of course Theo Galavan just had to make an appearance and ruin it. 

Jerome couldn't focus on anything else except him and he hated it. This was supposed to be a nice dinner with his (possibly) boyfriend's parents (and butler) and Theo just had to fuck it up for him. 

Jerome sipped on some wine and tried to focus on what Alfred was saying. This was far easier thought than done, although he did find out that the Waynes were close friends with the owner of the restaurant, Karen Jennings, and that was why they were so fond of the place. 

Suddenly, he felt a hand on top of his own, which was currently clutching his seat in a bid to calm his nerves. 

He turned to Bruce, who looked at him worryingly. 

"We can just leave, if you'd like," he said quietly. Thomas, Martha and Alfred were talking about some funny story from work. They paid no attention to them in that moment. 

He shook his head, smiling tightly. "No, it's- I'm fine. Really, I am," he added at Bruce's doubtful look. Theo laughed again and Jerome couldn't breathe.

"I think I'm gonna get some air." He told Bruce. 

Bruce frowned, concerned. "Okay, if that will make you feel better." 

"It will." He made his excuses to the table, saying he was just heading to the bathroom, before walking as casually as he could to the nearest exit that Bruce's parents and Alfred wouldn't see. He didn't want them to think he was just up and leaving, after all. 

He sighed in relief as the cool air hit his face. Fuck, this was not how this day was supposed to go. 

After a short while, he heard footsteps approaching. 

"You don't have to check up on me, I'm fine." He said without looking up, assuming it was Bruce. 

Boy, was he wrong. 

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon, but I'm glad that I am." Theo spoke quietly but Jerome still startled as if he'd shouted those words. 

He stared at him, wide eyed, cursing his thrice-damned luck. 

_Theo._

Jerome breathed his name like a prayer. Or a curse. 

He smiled. "Hello Jerome." He said, his eyes sad. Even now, it hurt him to see him sad. "I've missed you." 

Jerome felt his heart drop. How many moments had he spent longing to hear those words? 

"You- you have?" Fuck, he sounded too hopeful. Far, far too hopeful. 

"Of course," he said, voice full of regret. "I never should have let you go." 

Jerome couldn't breathe. He just stared at Theo, mouth parted and gaze hopeful. (So damn hopeful). 

He stepped closer to him. Jerome wanted to move back but he also didn't. 

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long to realise." Theo continued, quiet and comforting. "But I realise it now and I'm sorry." 

_Sorry_. When had Theo ever said he was sorry? 

"I was such a fool, thinking we wouldn't last. But I was wrong Jerome. I knew it the moment I saw you with that Wayne boy. He isn't good enough for you. And I know I'm not either, but I will try to be." Theo tried to hold his hand. 

But at the mention of Bruce's name, all of Jerome's hopefulness was gone, replaced with annoyance and the knowledge of who Theo really was; an unrepentant, selfish asshole who'd would hurt anyone if it meant getting what he wanted. 

Not like Bruce, who was weird and funny and so, so damn kind. Who was always so thoughtful and nice. Who made Jerome feel wanted and adored. Who looked at Jerome like he put the stars in the sky. 

Bruce was the person he wanted now, not Theo. Never Theo again. 

Jerome snatched his hand from Theo's grasp. 

"You're right about one thing. You're not good enough for me." Jerome told him, seething with the rage of four months of heartache. "But you're wrong about Bruce. He's good, he's kind, and he's nothing like you, you fucking toxic piece of shit." He snarled. 

All the remorse and sincerity Theo had shown when he first started talking was wiped away in an instant and Jerome knew he was seeing the real Theo Galavan in that moment. 

"How dare you, you ungrateful little whore?" He said, his tone dark and full of ire. "I give you the chance to have what you begged me to keep and the moment I offer it, you say no? You think that Wayne won't see you for the harlot you are, is that it? He will. And as soon as he realises it, he'll kick you to the curb just like I did." 

Jerome opened his mouth to say something, but then he heard the tell-tale clacking of high heels. The two of them turned to look behind Theo and saw none other than Martha Wayne, of all people, marching up to them.

And she did not look happy. 

Theo smoothed his face into a pleasant smile. "Martha-" he began but didn't get much further than that, because-

Jerome gaped openly at the scene before, unwilling to believe his eyes, even as he saw her hand come out, not trusting his ears, even as he heard the crack of force against flesh, not believing any of this was happening, even though it so obviously was. 

Did Martha Wayne seriously just _bitch slap_ Theo Galavan?! 

Theo grunted in pain and Martha sighed angrily as she shook out her hand. 

Apparently so. 

"Don't ever presume to talk to anyone like that again, Galavan, and certainly not my son's boyfriend." She told him fiercely as he clutched his cheek. 

"Mom?!" A startled voice said and they turned yet again to see Bruce, Thomas, Alfred, Tabitha and Silver all staring at them with varying degrees of shock and vindication. 

"HA! Go fuck yourself, Theo!" Silver yelled, grinning triumphantly. Beside her, Tabitha looked at Galavan with the tired decisiveness of someone realising what a fucking tool their brother was. 

Theo seemed to realise this too. "Tabby-" he began but Tabitha had marched up to him and socked him right in the jaw before he could continue. 

Jerome would be lying if he said it wasn't fucking awesome (just like the slap Martha gave Galavan), especially when Tabitha followed it up with, "Go fuck yourself, Theo." She stalked away without another word, Silver following her, beaming with delight. 

"Right, well, I think we best make ourselves scarce then, eh?" Alfred suggested, speaking genially, as if they hadn't witnessed an assault or two. 

Martha smiled. "A wonderful idea, Alfred. Come on, dear, _he's_ wasted enough of our time." She said to Jerome, throwing a dark look towards Theo. 

Jerome looked at him. He looked back, desperately. 

"Jerome-" he said.

Jerome didn't let him finish. "Go fuck yourself, Theo." He said and followed Martha as she led him to the car.

Later, Bruce apologised for the dinner going so awry and Jerome laughed. 

"Are you kidding? That was fucking awesome." He grinned. "Your parents and Alfred are amazing."

Bruce beamed and Jerome felt like he was on top of the world. 

~~~

Ecco didn't know what to expect when Jeremiah had texted her, asking her to come home early that day, but it hadn't been... _This._

She had been so sure he was seeing someone else, so sure he was going to leave her, so sure that the life she had built for herself was about to lose one of the best parts of it. 

In retrospect, Ecco probably should have realised that what Jeremiah was hiding from her wasn't bad in the slightest. 

She was at her doorstep, willing herself to open the door. But it was hard. If what she thought was going to happen was happening now, then...

Then she didn't want it to happen. She didn't want to face the music. She didn't want to lose him. 

Eventually, though, she realised she couldn't wait outside forever. So, she took a deep breath to steel herself and squared her shoulders. If Jeremiah was going to leave her, she was going to watch him leave with her head held high. 

She opened the door, ready for battle. 

And stopped short because the scene before her was most certainly not a battlefield. 

The room was dark, lit only by a few candles here and there, strategically placed to offer the most amount of light and safety. There was soft music playing in the background, and standing in the middle of it was Jeremiah. 

"So," he started, "I hear I've unwittingly led you on something of a goose chase." 

Ecco crossed her arms, trying to assert power in a situation where she felt so powerless. "Yes, something like that." 

He smiled softly. "That wasn't my intention. You see, Ecco," he cleared his throat. "There's something that I've been meaning to ask you for a small while now." He looked nervous.

He _was_ nervous, she realised. 

But why would he be nervous? Why would he set up this... Romantic display? Why would he need to ask her something?

 _Why would he be looking at jewellery?_

It all clicked rather suddenly in her mind and Ecco was left with one thought.

"Oh my God." She said before Jeremiah could continue. "I'm a fucking moron." 

She covered her face with her hands. The stares, the secrecy, looking at jewellery, Jerome saying that the surprise was good; it all made sense now. 

She laughed suddenly, completely incredulous. "I thought you were leaving me." 

Jeremiah crossed the room to meet her, hands coming up to hold her shoulders. She let hers fall to his. "Never," he said, almost fervently, "Never. You're stuck with me, Ecco. Unless a time ever came when you wanted to leave me, but even then, I'd fight for you. For us. Never would I ever leave you." 

She laughed again. "Are you kidding? I was worried you were leaving me, I'm not about to leave you." 

He smiled softly. "Looks like we're both stuck with each other." He said, his face taking on a serious look. "Permanently, if you want to be." 

He slowly shifted so he was on one knee before her. 

"I'm not one for speeches, as you well know," Jeremiah said, staring at her like she was the only thing worth looking at. "So I'll keep this short. I love you Ecco. I have loved you for a long time and I'll love you for even longer, I'm sure. You make my life better just by being it and you make happy without even trying to. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life proving how much. So," he took a ring box from his back pocket and opened it up for her see. "Ecco. Will you marry me?" 

She laughed, happy beyond words this time. "Yes." She said simply before pulling him into a kiss.

He kissed back and she smiled. 

Later, when they were lying under the covers together and he was idly drawing patterns on her skin, she recalled how stupid she'd been. 

"I can't believe I actually thought you were leaving me." Ecco said. 

Jeremiah laughed softly. "Yes, it was a bit presumptuous of you." 

She rolled her eyes. "What can I say? You make me do crazy things."

He looked at her, utterly smitten. She stared at him, just as bewitched. 

"Well, Jerome was right; this was a good surprise." She said then, remembering what he'd told her. 

Jeremiah chuckled suddenly and she narrowed her eyes. "What?" 

He shook his head. "Well, when I told Jerome I was proposing to you, he said I should get you a katana instead of a ring. Said it would be more suited to your interests." There was something purposeful about his tone that peaked her interest. 

She sat up. "Jeremiah," she said slowly. "Did you get me a katana to propose to me?" 

His grin was too excited. "Maybe." 

She laughed before pulling him into another kiss. 

Jeremiah was as ridiculous as his brother. And Ecco didn't mind one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! 
> 
> I've had Martha Wayne bitch slapping Theo planned out from the start and it is so satisfying to finally be able to write it. 
> 
> GET YOU A PARTNER WHO PROPOSES TO YOU WITH A FUCKING SWORD. 
> 
> Guess who submitted her last bit of uni work yesterday? This girl! Let the holiday fun begin! 
> 
> I can't believe we're almost at the end of this fic. It feels so weird to think that this time a month ago, this hadn't even been an idea in my head and now, here we are. 
> 
> Author Confession 7: I spent A LOT of money on Christmas presents this year and I'm not sorry. 
> 
> Title is from 'It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas' written by Meredith Wilson and performed by many people (like, so many people). 
> 
> Until next time.


	9. All I Want For Christmas (Is You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Secret Santa Reveal Extravaganza is here! Find out what the residents of the Batcave Complex got their Secret Santa names, and visit our beloved morons, ahem, _characters_ , one last time before the Committee festivities come to an end.

Jeremiah sighed happily as he sat on the couch, watching the morning news. Ecco was still sleeping and Jerome had texted last night saying he was spending the night at Wayne Manor, of all places. After a bit of needling, Jeremiah determined that nothing... Like _that_ was going to be happening, and he switched off his phone to focus all his attention on his girlfriend.

 _Fiancé,_ he corrected. Jeremiah grinned to himself. 

He sipped on his coffee as the latest headline was being discussed. 

**BREAKING NEWS: GALAVAN INDUSTRIES FOUND GUILTY OF TAX EVASION**

_"Good morning, folks. This is Valerie Vale standing outside the courthouse where the highly debated court case of the Galavan tax evasion charges have taken an unexpected turn, as Theo Galavan has been found and tried guilty of said accusations. This court ruling was brought about by evidence supplied from an anonymous source that was delivered to Commissioner Gordon a few days ago. When asked about the evidence, the Commissioner had this to say."_

The camera cut to a scene of Jim standing in front of the GCPD with a number of reporters surrounding him. 

_"The evidence provided against Galavan has been verified and found authentic by a number of specialists that my detectives and I have consulted with. I don't know who supplied the information or how they came across it, but I am thankful to the person that did it. Gotham is a city that has struggled under the chains of corruption for too long and by showing people that men like Galavan are not above the law, we take yet another step forward into bettering our city and making it a safer place for our children and ourselves to live in. Thank you, no more questions."_

The camera turned back to Vale, but Jeremiah wasn't listening anymore, smiling smugly to himself. 

Finding the evidence against Galavan had been no easy feat. As much as he despised the man, he had to hand it to Theo; he knew how to cover his tracks and he knew how to do it well. 

But Jeremiah had always been tenacious. And this was the man who shattered his brother's heart. 

Needless to say, Galavan hadn't stood a chance against him. 

It had taken him three months to build a sufficient case against Theo and just as long to find the evidence that would prove him guilty beyond a shred of doubt, but he had done it. 

While he had no doubt that Theo was crafty enough to stay out of prison, his reputation was ruined, with little to no hope of recovery. And with people like the Waynes being the real power in this city, he had no doubt that Theo wouldn't be able to continue business in Gotham any time soon.

Galavan was finished and Jeremiah was very happy, indeed. 

He heard movement behind him and turned around to see Ecco padding out of their bedroom, looking at the news with interest. She was dressed in one of his shirts and that sent a pleased thrill through him. 

"Hey," he said, putting his coffee down. "You didn't have to get up. I was going to make you breakfast." 

"Breakfast in bed? Being delivered by you? Perhaps I should just go back there." She smiled coyly before sitting down next, curling up against his side. "Or, better yet, why don't we get something to eat and go back there together?" Ecco suggested, her smirk mischievous. Jeremiah was in love. 

"We have the dinner later." He reminded her. "And Jerome is looking forward to seeing his future sister-in-law." 

"We'll deal with that later." She caught sight of the news again and arched an eyebrow at him. "I assume this was your handiwork." 

"You assume correctly." He told her. 

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I could have helped." Ecco said, somewhat crossly. 

"I know. But this was something I needed to do myself." Jeremiah replied. 

She sighed before her face took on a look that could only be described as soft. 

"Well," she said, "At least it's sorted now. Theo will think twice before trying that shit again." 

"Here's hoping." He smirked alluringly. "You know, now that I think about it, it really would be a good idea if we were to go back to bed." 

Ecco nodded, demeanour serious. "No point in worrying about the dinner now when we have so. Much. Time." Each pause was punctuated with a kiss on his neck.

Jeremiah couldn't think of a better way to spend the morning. 

~~~

Jonathan woke up feeling an acute sense of relief. 

Christmas was in three days, and that meant that he only had to endure it for three days more. Then, it was finally over for another year. 

He stood by what he thought at the start of the month; he didn't mind Christmas. But he couldn't deny that it would be nice when it was over and all the pandemonium died down. 

Still, it was nice from time to time. 

He straightened out his tie, looking into the mirror they had hanging over the TV in the living room. Behind him, Jervis and Alice were fussing with her dress. 

The theme for the festivity was formal with a Christmas touch to it. So, he and Jervis were dressed in suits. Jonathan's was brown while Jervis was a tweed make in the colour of green and red. He had on a Christmas top hat of the same colours and design, and had forced Jonathan to put on a pin that had a snowman on it. 

Alice, meanwhile, was wearing a blue dress covered in green Christmas trees. She had done her hair up and looked very nice, in Jonathan's opinion. 

That wasn't to say he wasn't ready for this whole to be over, though. 

He sighed as the siblings continued to fuss. Of course they would both be perfectionists. 

"If you keep this up, the dinner will be over by the time we get there." He told them, which only served to make them scowl at him. He resisted the urge to sigh again. 

Finally, they were done. "At long last, we can leave," he said. 

"Oh, I'm so excited! Aren't you excited?" Jervis was a mass of enthusiasm and eagerness. Alice was a more subdued version of this. 

They wandered up the stairs to Bruce's apartment, Jervis chattering all the way, while Alice answered here and there and Jonathan dreamed of when this night would be over. 

When they reached their destination, Jonathan chapped on the door and waited for an answer. 

There was something of a scuffle on the other side before the door opened to reveal Barbara and Oswald, smiling tightly at them. 

"Hello!" They intoned together. 

"Hello!" Jervis parroted, his voice far too cheery in Jonathan's opinion. 

"Welcome to the last of the Committee run festivities! Please, come in." Oswald ushered them in and Jonathan resigned himself to this evening. 

They stepped into the place and he was briefly taken back by what he saw. He'd never been in Bruce's apartment (had never had any reason to), but he could safely say it never looked like... This. 

Banners streamed around the ceiling, all of varying colours but all associated with Christmas; green, red, gold, silver. White fairy lights had also been hung up, swirled around various parts of the furniture. 

A dining table took centre place, a white cloth covering it. On top of it rested their dinner; pots of mashed potatoes, turnips, carrots, Brussels sprouts, boats of gravy and at the centre, a turkey that Jonathan was dying to sink his teeth into. He also noted that a plate sat at one of the places with a lid covering it. A name card had been placed at it and he could just make out that it was Ivy's name written on it. He assumed it was her vegan alternative to the meal. He also saw other name cards had been placed around the table. 

He looked around the room again and caught sight of Bruce sitting on the couch. He smiled at them, waving them over and they sat down next to him. 

"Merry Christmas," he greeted. He was wearing a black suit with a red Santa hat on his head. 

"Merry Christmas!" Jervis exclaimed, while he and Alice followed with similar greetings, though they had far less enthusiasm. 

"You're the first ones to show up," Bruce commented, though he didn't need to. It was very apparent by the way no one else was there. "Except Babs and Ozzie, of course." 

Jonathan chanced a glance at their Presidents, who were currently squabbling over who would open the door next. He snorted. Everyone in his building was a child. 

People began streaming in rather steadily after that, until everyone was present. As per Barbara's follow up instructions which she had gone around telling them two days ago (probably in a bid to catch up with Oswald in their competition), they had all brought the presents which had been mysteriously delivered to them and had yet to open them. He could see Zsasz had forgone this part, judging by the way his wrapping was torn up and rewrapped with sellotape. 

He chuckled to himself when he saw that, and almost burst out laughing when he took note of Babs and Oswald's glares. 

Beside him, Jervis gave an excited squeal and Jonathan felt himself smiling. 

"Is that a smile I see on your face, Mr Crane?" He teased. 

"It might be, Mr Tetch." He smoothly replied. 

"Finally getting into the Christmas spirit?" Jervis asked, eyes hopeful. 

Jonathan didn't even have to lie this time. "Maybe just a little." He smirked as Jervis grinned, delighted. 

Yes, Christmas might be a circus show with enough pandemonium to last a nuclear apocalypse. But it was also the time of year which brought people together, where folks were a little kinder and a little merrier. 

And it made Jervis happy, so for that, Jonathan thought Christmas wasn't all that bad. 

Though he could really do without the ugly sweaters. 

~~~

Lucius took his assigned place at the dinner table, conveniently beside Edward. He suspected he had Oswald to thank for that. He smiled as he looked around at his neighbours. It was hard to believe that so much had happened in just a few weeks. The most prominent of them to Lucius sitting at his side. 

Ed looked very dashing in his green suit. He had put on a cute little elf hat to fit in with the theme, while Lucius wore a blue suit and a festive tie. 

Once they were all seated and chatting idly amongst themselves, Barbara stood up and cleared her throat. 

"First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for coming. These past few weeks have been filled with all sorts of Christmas festivities that Oswald and I have planned. None of them would have been possible without you all participating, so give yourselves a hand." They applauded and the presidents in questions smiled benevolently. Once the applause died down, Barbara continued. "And without further ado, lets tuck in." Barbara sat back down. 

Lucius cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him as he stood up. "Before we begin, I have a few words I'd like to say." 

A few quizzical looks were thrown his way, but everyone stayed quiet. 

"I've lived in this building for a few years now and I've seen a lot of chaos happen in it. Some of you are often at the centre of it and usually the cause of it, if I'm being completely honest. And there is never more chaos in this building than at Christmas." Some people chuckled at that and not a few pointed looks were directed at Oswald and Barbara, who resolutely kept their attention on him. 

Lucius himself smiled. "But there's also never more joy in the building. I have to admit, Christmas has never been all that important to me, but the festivities that we do every year bring it alive and never fail to make me smile. And we all know who we have to thank for that." They all turned to look at Oswald and Babs, who looked slightly taken back. 

"So, on behalf of everyone in the building, I'd just like say thank you to Barbara and Oswald for all the work they put in to make this holiday season special. It doesn't go unnoticed and it is very much appreciated." 

He started clapping lightly, followed by everyone. During the applause, Oswald and Barbara smiled benevolently. To anyone else it might have seemed fake but he could tell they were touched. 

He sat back down and Barbara cleared her throat. "Thank you for your kind words Lucius." She smiled and he could tell she meant it. 

They ate after that, a pleasant meal filled with wonderful conversation. Lucius enjoyed himself very much. 

Once they were finished, Oswald stood up. "And now, it's time for the Secret Santa Reveal! Everyone, open your presents."

Lucius took his and unwrapped the paper covering his gift. 

And chuckled softly when he realised what it was. 

His Secret Santa had gotten him a book about true crime, with a specific attention to the forensic science aspect of each of the cases. 

And alongside this was a blue knit scarf. 

He turned to Ed, who was looking at him and smiling expectantly. 

"I thought you might like them," he said. 

"I do. And it's handy that you got me a scarf. I gave my other one away recently." He said, a teasing glint in his eye. 

"Must've been someone important, for you to give them your scarf like that." Ed said lightly. 

"Well, he's my boyfriend so yeah, he is pretty important." 

Edward grinned and Lucius thought that this Christmas had been many things, but it certainly hadn't been dull. 

~~~

Ivy had squealed when she opened her gift and saw what she had gotten. 

She'd been looking forward to the Secret Santa Reveal Extravaganza for so long and was estatic when she woke up and realised the day was finally upon them. 

She had put on a purple sparkly dress for the event and matched this with reindeer antlers on top of her head. She had also managed to convince Selina to wear a grey sparkly dress to match hers, with a cat ears headband covered in red tinsel. She looked adorable. 

"Don't say I do nothing for you," she had muttered darkly after Ivy placed the headband on, to which she had simply rolled her eyes. 

The food was gorgeous and Ivy needed to find out where Oswald got this because she had never tasted vegan food so good. 

Then they had opened their presents and Ivy was absolutely thrilled. 

"Thank you so much, it's just my colour and style," she was saying to Lee, who looked very relieved that Ivy liked her gift so much. She had gotten a green dress from Lee, along with a vegan cookbook. Everyone had moved away from the table and were just mingling with each other, as music played in the background and people sipped wine. 

"That's good to hear. I was slightly worried when I got you, since we've not really interacted much." Lee said, smiling. She was wearing a black dress with a red belt wrapped around her middle, white snowflakes decorated on it. 

Ivy went to reply but a dramatic gasp to her left took her attention and she turned to see Silver and Harvey were talking. 

Then she noticed the gift Silver had gotten, still in the box but with the lid taken off; a selection of chocolates and a green dress with a tutu skirt that looked an awful lot like the one she held in her hands. 

Silver made her way to them, a teasing smile on her face. She was wearing a silver dress (ha, Silver in silver) and two silver snowflake earrings for the party. "If this was a movie, we'd be at each other's throats saying 'one of us has to change'. Or at least making sure we never wear it at the same time." 

"I've always thought that was very stupid." Lee told them. 

"Me too," Ivy smiled and they laughed softly together, while Harvey stood in the background looking very tired and confused. 

Some time after that she found herself talking to Ed as he thanked her for the gift she got him; 'The Big Book of Riddles, Quizzes and Games', 'The Big Book of Brain Teasers and Riddles', and some chocolates she had thrown in for fun. 

"I'm so glad you like them!" She beamed while Ed grinned and Lucius hovered in the background.

"Oh, they're great. I love them." Ed told her and Ivy felt warm. 

"Lucky you've got friends like Ivy, huh Ed?" Lucius said then, knowingly. 

Ivy glared at him, aware he was referring to her threat. Ed did not pick up on this. 

"Oh yes, very lucky." He grinned even wider and Ivy felt even warmer. 

A little while later, she was standing with Ecco and Jeremiah, beaming. 

"Eek!" She squealed. "I'm so happy for you guys!" She told them, referring to their upcoming engagement. "Can I come to the wedding? I'd make a pretty good bridesmaid." She winked. 

Ecco smiled - or rather, her lips ticked upwards, which was basically a smile - and Jeremiah did much the same. Those two really were meant for each other, huh? 

"We'll consider it," Ecco said, and while most people might accept this for the brush off it seemed to be, Ivy knew they genuinely meant it. 

Ivy then caught sight of Jerome and squared her shoulders. Selina started to pass by her before she snagged her arm and dragged her to a halt.

Her friend scowled at her. "What?" Ivy pointedly nodded towards Jerome.

Selina's eyes narrowed. They made their way towards him. 

"Oh, hey," he said, smiling. 

"Hello," Selina replied, her voice laced with danger. Jerome regarded them curiously. 

"Well, there's no easy way to put this." Ivy glanced at Selina, who nodded encouragingly. "You've been dating Bruce for a few weeks now, and while it has seemingly been going great, you should be made aware of what will happen if that doesn't continue." 

Jerome's look of curiosity shifted to understanding. 

She continued. "Bruce is our friend and while I don't think you have any intentions of hurting him, if you do, we _will_ make you live to regret it. Understood?"

"Loud and clear." Jerome replied, looking... Not terrified but not amused either. Ivy took that to mean he knew they weren't messing around. 

She hummed before stalking way, Selina at her heels. 

"Not bad," she said and she sounded impressed. "I probably would've been more specific, but there is something to be said for ambiguity." 

Ivy smiled. "Either way, now that the message has been delivered, I can go back to planning their wedding." 

Selina rolled her eyes, while Ivy mused about when the wedding would take place. Spring? Nah. Autumn? Also nah. Summer? Too hot and bright, Bruce preferred darkness and cold. Winter then? _Hmm_. 

Ivy thought about it and grinned. 

A Christmas wedding sounded _very_ appealing...

~~~

Bridget smiled as she watched everyone opening their gifts. It was so nice to see that people were having fun.

Someone was tapping on her arm and she looked down to see Martin smiling at her, the gift she had gotten him opened for all to see. He held out his notepad; 'Thank you so much!' 

She smiled at him. "You're very welcome, Martin." She hadn't known much about the little boy but she had known he had an obsession with spies and espionage, so the Beginner Spy Pack had been an obvious gift. This belief was only heightened after his disappearance at the Unveiling of the Tree gathering. She got the feeling he liked sneaking around. 

And he looked very adorable in his little black suit with a white shirt, paired with a red bow tie that had white 'Ho Ho Ho's stitched all over it. 

Bridget had worn a long sleeved red dress with some gold tinsel she was using as a feather boa. She thought she looked pretty cute. 

The song then changed to 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' and Martin wrote in his notepad. 'Want to dance?' It said on it. Bridget accepted and Martin waltzed her around the room a few times, being the perfect little gentlemen. 

They were on their fifth song when Silver came up to her. "Hello!" She greeted them brightly before turning to Bridget. "I do believe a certain someone is waiting for their turn with you." Her smirk was mischievous. 

Bridget turned to where she was looking and saw Selina trying to act casually and like she hadn't been looking at them. It wasn't working. She snorted; her girlfriend was a dork. 

"Well, I better not keep her waiting. Thank you for a lovely time Martin." She said to him, who smiled back, and she made her way over to Selina. She could see Silver and Martin start dancing out of the corner of her eye. 

She smiled when she reached Selina, who nodded back. 

"Hello," she smirked coyly. "Silver tells me you've been waiting for my attention all night." 

Selina scoffed, loud and harsh, and that was enough to confirm what Silver had said. "I wouldn't say all night." 

"Hmm." They lapsed into silence, Bridget observing Selina with scrutiny while she avoided her eye. 

Eventually, she decided to let the subject drop. "So, what did you get for Secret Santa? And who got you?" 

Selina pounced on the change of topic. "Victor Fries. And he got me this." 

She presented a black case that was two sizes bigger than her hand. She unzipped and opened it to reveal, "Lock picks?" Bridges raised an eyebrow. 

Selina grinned. "Neat, huh?" 

She chuckled. "That's one way of putting it." Victor sure knew how to give a gift that suited one's interests, at least. 

She caught sight of the other Victor in her building and had to make a very conscious effort not to blush. She was still remembering running into Alvarez (her _boss_ ) that morning, who was leaving Zsasz's apartment, clearly having just spent the night. It was the most awkward interaction they'd ever had. "So, who'd you get?" She asked Selina to distract herself. 

To her surprise, Selina looked at her somewhat abashed. "You haven't opened your gift yet, have you?" 

Bridget arched her eyebrows at the slight turn in conversation. "Um, no, not yet. I wanted to wait until Christmas." Realisation hit. "Wait, you're my Secret Santa?" 

A fraction of a nod was all it took before Bridget was rushing over to where she had left her gift with her coat, opening it up eagerly. Selina followed at a brisk pace. 

The wrapping paper fell to the floor as she took it in. 

It was a photo frame with four photos in it; the four photographs they'd taken at the mall last year. Bridget felt her heart swell as she looked at it. 

Selina misunderstood her silence. 

"If you, uh, don't like it or it's-" she started but Bridget cut her off.

"Selina." She said, smiling ear to ear. "I love it." 

Selina looked like she always did when Bridget showed emotion she didn't know how to deal with; mildly constipated. 

"Oh." She nodded, trying to look confident. "Good. That's good." And then she smiled softly at her, stupid and dumb, and Bridget realised how much she loved this girl. "I'm glad." 

It was then Bridget caught sight of her gift for Selina, which she had brought to the party to give to her. "Oh, here." She picked up the package and handed it to Selina, who took it somewhat gingerly. 

"You got me a gift?" She asked, her voice small, as though she were touched. 

Bridget grinned. "Of course. Now, open it!" 

She opened it and raised an eyebrow at what the wrapping paper revealed. "Is this what I think it is?" 

Bridget nodded. 

In her hands, Selina held her favourite jacket; a dark grey denim number that she had had for a long time and that had always been a comfort to her. And Selina knew that.

Her girlfriend looked at her, overwhelmed. "I..." She trailed off. "I don't know what to say." 

She smiled. "You don't have to say anything."

Selina frowned before casting a look around the party. Bridget followed suit, a little confused; everyone else was otherwise occupied. She turned back to her girlfriend to ask what was wrong but Selina had already stepped forward to kiss her. 

She kissed back unthinkingly, chasing the familiar feeling. It felt like heaven. 

Selina pulled away quickly, looking flustered. "Merry Christmas, I guess." She tried to play it off cool and failed miserably. 

Bridget shook her head, smiling like a fool, because Selina might have been an idiot but she was her idiot. 

"Merry Christmas, Selina." 

~~~

Oswald was beyond thrilled with how well all the festivities had went. 

Currently, he was sipping on some wine while he talked with the Fries about their plans for the holidays. Apparently, they were going to Barbados for a week, enjoying the season somewhere warm. 

"That sounds absolutely delightful." Oswald told them, leaning on his cane. He looked quite dapper, if he said so himself. He was wearing a black suit with a purple waistcoat and a Christmas themed handkerchief tucked in his pocket. A little understated compared to his previous outfits for the festivities, he had to admit, but he thought it was good. 

Both Fries looked wonderful in their own formal wear; Victor had a pale blue suit with a blue tie that had snowmen on it. Nora was wearing a red dress with white reindeer on the skirt. 

"Yes, we're looking forward to it. Oh, if I don't get a chance to talk to him again, do let Martin know how much I appreciate his gift." She said, referring to the summer blue reusable Starbucks cup that had her name on it in pink, and the bath salts paired with fuzzy socks. Martin had known exactly what to get. 

"I will." He promised before the conversation moved on. Fries had received a Japanese peace lily plant with a selection of coffee syrups from Jeremiah. Oswald thought it was very on par with what he knew of Victor. 

He made sure to talk to everyone at the party, as a good host would (conveniently forgetting that he wasn't actually the host). 

He talked with Harvey about his Secret Santa gift, the man being dressed in a drab suit with a Santa hat on. 

"I'm used to getting hard liquor for Christmas, so this was refreshing change of pace. I'll have to thank Lucius." The man was saying, referring to the bag of 'Fucking Strong Coffee' and bars of 'Instant Regret Chilli Chocolate' he had gotten from Fox. 

Later, he congratulated Ecco and Jeremiah on their upcoming nuptials. Ecco wore a cute dark pink blouse with a grey skirt and black leggings, along with a snowflake pendant, and Jeremiah had chosen a purple suit with some fake mistletoe tucked in the pocket. Ecco had gotten 'Skyrim', whatever that was from Jonathan, who had said he thought she might like it. 

"You get to run around killing whoever you want," he explained when Oswald asked later. "Plus, there's dragons and shit. It's cool." 

She had also gotten some new sport wear for her to wear at work, which she had been pleased with. Jeremiah had received a fancy set of water colours from Tabitha, which seemed to be of very good quality. He suspected Barbara was partly response for this gift, as Tabitha did not seem the type to know what a man like Jeremiah would want. 

They both seemed very happy and Oswald made it clear how happy he was for them. 

Jonathan and Jervis were having a good time as well. Nora had gotten Jonathan a cosy grey hoodie and some coffee flavoured chocolates to go with it. Jervis had received a cookbook about a variety of weird recipes Oswald didn't even try to understand, knowing he'd fail, and a tea bag gift set from Zsasz. The pair looked very happy with their gifts. 

The only problem was that Alice didn't receive anything due to not being a tenant. 

But Oswald had planned for that. 

"You didn't have to," the girl was saying, smiling as he handed her a simple selection of Cadbury's chocolate. 

"Of course I had to. It simply wouldn't have been fair if everyone else got presents and you were left out." Plus, it gave him an advantage over Babs, but he left that part out. 

"You and Miss Kean are far too kind." Alice told him and Oswald narrowed his eyes. 

"What do you mean?" 

She smiled, unaware of the tension in his tone. "Oh, well she got me chocolate too, so I wouldn't be left out." She showed him a Lindor truffles gift box and Oswald internally seethed. 

"How nice of her." He said through slightly gritted teeth. He caught sight of Barbara then, smirking triumphantly. She held up her glass to him and he nodded grudgingly. 

_Well played, Barbara. Well played._

Zsasz had turned many heads when he showed up to the party in a white suit with green Christmas trees and red reindeer on it. It certainly was a very eye catching outfit. 

He was just describing the decorative knife set that Ecco had gotten for him when Oswald noticed that Jim and Lee were talking, one of the few people he still had to talk to. Rather than make his way over immediately, he let the conversation reach its natural conclusion before excusing himself. 

Jim and Lee were chuckling by the time he got there. "And what are we so happy about?" 

Jim had worn a black suit with a black shirt, forgoing a tie. Oswald had managed to wrangle a brooch onto him, in the shape of a Christmas pudding. 

"Jim was just telling me he was retiring and I was congratulating him. You must be beyond thrilled." Lee said warmly.

Oswald smiled. "Yes, it was very pleasant surprise and one that has been a long time coming." They laughed as Jim scowled. 

"Thanks again for my presents by the way, they seem very nice." Lee told Jim, referring to her bath bomb gift set and the red robe that came with them. 

"Well, you work so hard at the hospital, I figured you needed to be reminded to relax every now and then." Jim smiled. 

"Pot, meet kettle." Oswald remarked and Lee laughed at Jim's sigh. 

Some time later, it was just the two them looking at the party. Martin was dancing with everyone who would take him, which was everyone because who could say no to that cute little face? 

They watched their son for a few quiet moments while Oswald reflected on the life he'd made for himself and his family. Jim and Martin, his parents, even his neighbours. It was like they were one big dysfunctional family and Oswald wouldn't trade it for anything. 

"I really am glad you're retiring Jim." He told him quietly, overcome with joy and love. 

His husband smiled softly at him. "I know." Jim quickly pecked his lips and Oswald sighed happily. 

This was why he loved Christmas. 

~~~

Barbara took in the festivities with a smile. 

She had decided to wear a pale gold dress with a gold head band deely bopper that had two little red boxes on it. Tabitha was wearing a black dress (because the woman had refused every other colour) along with a Christmas tree brooch Babs had managed to pin on her. 

She sighed happily, in far too good a mood to be caring too much about anything but the cause of her elation. 

Tabitha had finally realised what a dick Theo was and was leaving him behind. 

Logically, she knew it probably wouldn't be this simple; Theo was not a man to give up after one setback. There would be more confrontations to come in the future.

But Tabby was done with him and that made dealing with those future conflicts so much easier because Barbara didn't have to pull her punches now. 

She smiled at Tabitha when she had returned with two flutes of champagne. Her girlfriend had said she'd much rather be drinking what Jervis had gotten her; a bottle of Phoenix Tears Spiced Rum and a personalised glass that had her name on it. 

"Well, you and Oswald certainly outdid yourselves this year." She said as she passed the drink to Barbara.

Barbara theatrically gasped. "Appreciation? For something I did for Christmas? Who are you and what have you done with Tabitha?" Her grin was teasing.

Tabitha glared half heartedly. "Hey, I can recognise that you did a good job, even if I don't particularly like what it's for." 

Her grin turned to a soft smile. "I know." She paused, admiring the woman in front of her and wondering how she got to be so lucky. 

"Pretty sure I'm the lucky one." Tabitha commented when Babs said this out loud. 

She rolled her eyes. "Are you trying to flirt with me, Miss Galavan?" 

"Depends, is it working?" Her gaze was coy. 

She laughed. "A little." They smiled at each other. Then she saw Ecco by the tree and decided it was time for her and Tabby to talk again. She grabbed onto her arm and dragged her over there, with Tabitha only realising what she was doing when it was too late. 

"Hello!" Barbara said brightly and Ecco looked up at them.

"Oh, hello." Her tone was neutral. Tabby regarded her warily. 

"We just wanted to congratulate you and Jeremiah on the engagement. We're so happy for you both." She smiled. 

Ecco relaxed slightly. "Thank you." She turned to Tabitha, who looked out of place. She cleared her throat. "Thank you for... Jeremiah's gift. He likes it." 

Tabby nodded. "No. Problem." 

They stopped talking and Barbra wanted to roll her eyes. Did neither of them know how to have a conversation?

She was about to intervene when Ecco said, "Want to get a drink?" 

To anyone else, this might've been considered a polite invitation but Barbara saw it for what it was; an opportunity to bury the hatchet. Ecco must've been told what happened at the dinner yesterday by Jerome. 

Tabitha seemed to realise this too. "I'd like that." They started walking and Barbara was about to follow before she caught sight of Oswald standing to the side by himself. "Oh, gotta go. Battle awaits me." She made her way over to him, ignoring Tabitha's exasperated sigh. 

"Hello." She said to announce her presence. Oswald responded in kind, not looking all that surprised to see her. 

A silence followed them. Babs broke it. "I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate the gift you got me. I've had my eye of those earrings for a while." 

Oswald smirked. "I also appreciate what you got me as well." He said, talking about the cuffs links she had gifted him. Officially, that was what they had gotten each other for Secret Santa. But they both knew better than that. 

"Must've been some speech you gave to Tabby," she dryly remarked, as if the subject matter wasn't as important as it was. 

He smiled to himself. "I was wondering if you'd notice that." 

"I notice everything." She said flippantly. "Though I have to admit, I was surprised that you would be so bold." 

"Ah, well, in every war, there is a time for boldness and a time for subtlety. As you well know." He grinned knowingly at her. "Nice touch with getting Nora to talk to Jim." 

"Well, I had hoped my own conversation with him would be enough, but this is Jim Gordon we're talking about. I thought it best not to leave anything to chance. He can be so stubborn sometimes." Barbara said.

"Yes, he can be." 

They lapsed into another silence. It was Oswald who broke it this time. 

"You've done well this holiday season. Some very ingenious plans." He smiled at her, twirling his glass of wine idly before holding it out to her. "You're a worthy adversary, Miss Kean." 

She smiled as she clinked their glasses together. "As are you, Mr Cobblepot." 

They sipped on their drinks. It seemed the conversation was at an end. 

Until Oswald said, "Of course, it won't matter when I crush you next year." 

Barbara laughed, loud and happy. "Bring it on, Ozzie, Bring. It. On." 

They laughed together and Barbara felt good.

Yes, their friendship was a weird one. But it was theirs. 

~~~

Jerome was having a blast. 

This party had to have been the best of the season. Everyone was chatting happily with each other, music was playing in the background and Jerome was finally done with Theo. 

Really, truly, finally done.

He hadn't known closure could be so nice, but it was, and it was a feeling he was riding until he couldn't ride it anymore. 

He had decided to go to the dinner in a burgundy suit, a white shirt and a black tie. For the Christmas aspect, he had bought some Christmas glasses that had reindeer on them. They were resting on top of his head at the moment. 

He'd been dancing almost all night and was currently talking to Ecco and Jeremiah about their wedding, even though they'd only gotten engaged yesterday. 

"Obviously, I'll be the best man, and then we'll need to find someone to be the maid of honour." He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Think Ivy will want to do it?" 

"Ivy would definitely want to do it, but now would be a good time to remind you this is _our_ wedding, Jerome." Ecco told him, a wry smile on her lips. Well, a wry up ticking of her lips. 

"Yes, yes, I know." Jerome waved his hand. "It's your wedding that I'm planning. Now, what colour scheme should we go with?" 

Ecco rolled her eyes while Jeremiah simply sighed. Some things never changed. 

"I'm going to say thank you to Jonathan for my gift." Ecco told them, before stalking away. They watched her go, one with a dopey expression on his face, the other, a smirk that spoke of respect and fondness. 

"I will never understand how the fuck you got so lucky, Miah." Jerome commented because it was baffling at times. 

Jeremiah, for his part, simply smiled. "Me neither." He continued to look at her like a lovesick puppy, the 'but I'm glad I was this lucky' going unsaid. 

Jerome shook his head playfully. "You're a moron." He told his brother. Then he grinned. "But I'm happy for you." 

Jeremiah grinned right back. "Thanks. And, I know I wasn't the most supportive about it at the start but, I'm happy for you too." He said, nodding at Bruce. 

Jerome felt warm in a way that had nothing to do with the heat in the room. 

Later on, he found himself talking to Silver as he thanked her for her Secret Santa gift; a magician's magic box complete with a costume. 

"I remembered you saying how much you loved them, so when I came across it while I was shopping, I just knew I had to get you it." She told him.

"It's brilliant, thank you." He beamed at her. "Now all I need is a stage name." 

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Her mirth died down a little as her face grew serious. "Are you doing okay after yesterday?" She asked, obviously referring to the dinner that had been spoiled by her uncle. 

"I'm great!" He said enthusiastically, not even lying one bit. "I mean, why wouldn't I be? I'm finally done with him for good." 

Silver smiled at him. "Yeah, you are, aren't you?" She nudged her shoulder into his. "Guess we can both move on." 

"Guess so." 

They talked some more and even shared a dance, and Jerome felt very glad that he and Silver were friends again. 

Jerome very glad for a lot of things, now that he thought about it. 

He felt glad that Ecco and Miah were getting married. He felt glad he and Ivy and Selina had become friends. He felt glad that Theo had broken up with him, because if he hadn't, he never would've moved into this building and met these amazing people. He felt glad that they had brought him into their little family and welcomed him with open arms. He felt glad that he'd put his name down for Secret Santa and drawn a name he'd had no idea would mean so much to him. He felt glad that person was kind, and weird, and so, so wonderful. 

Most of all, though, he felt glad he got stuck in an elevator with that wonderful person as a cold winter storm blew outside. 

Yes; looking around at the party, at all these ridiculous and fabulous people, catching sight of Bruce, who was talking to Jim and smiling without a care in the world, Jerome felt very glad indeed. 

~~~

Bruce and Jim stood near the window together, looking out onto the city. He had known the other man for a long time and had been surprised to find out about his pending retirement, but beyond pleased for him. 

"You deserve it, Jim. Truly, you do." He said, meaning every word. 

Jim had given so much of himself to Gotham and Bruce was happy he was finally focusing on himself. 

"Thanks, Bruce." Jim smiled. "And thanks for the gift." 

Bruce had decided to get Jim a grey compass with a personalised engraving: 'To Jim Gordon; the best Commissioner I will ever know. From Bruce'. He had paired this with a bottle of whiskey he knew the man was fond of. 

"I was happy I got you. You've been a good friend to me all these years and it was nice to give something back." Bruce told him. 

The other man regarded him closely, looking proud. "You've come a long way since we first met, Bruce." He started saying. "And you've grown into a good man. I hope your parents are proud of you, because they've got a lot of reason to be." 

Bruce smiled so wide, it hurt, thanking him for such high praise. 

Someone called out Jim's name and they turned to see Zsasz, of all people, waving him down. He said goodbye to Bruce before making his way over. 

He stood there confused, wondering what possibly could have been so important, before his attention was taken by the person who came to stand beside him. 

"Well, hello there," Jerome smiled at him and Bruce didn't think he could fall any harder but boy, was he wrong. 

"Hi," he said, grinning like a fool. "Enjoying the party?" 

"Immensely." And Bruce could see the truth of it. There was a light in Jerome's eyes, a bounce in his step, a certain special something in his smile. He looked happy and carefree, and Bruce was completely smitten. "And you?" 

"It's been fun." He admitted. "Though I haven't opened my Secret Santa gift yet." He said, waiting for Jerome's reaction. He took the small box from his pocket and waved it at him. 

A frown took place on Jerome's face, just as Bruce knew it would. 

"What? Why not?" 

Bruce grinned. "Well, I figured you would want me to open it when you were with me." He explained. Jerome's eyes narrowed. 

"How'd you know it was from me?" 

"You mean other than you just telling me?" He arched an eyebrow and Jerome blushed. "You used the same wrapping paper that I saw in your bags that day in the elevator." 

Jerome stared at him. "You remembered that?" 

"What can I say? I pay attention to the little details." He shrugged. 

Jerone shook his head. "You're weird, Bruce." He said, just like that day they went ice skating. 

"So are you." He parroted back. They stood there staring at each other. Bruce felt like he could stay there all night. 

Jerome, however, seemed to have other plans. 

"Well go on then, open it." He gestured impatiently at the gift. 

Bruce laughed and decided to take his sweet time unwrapping the paper, while Jerome hovered next to him, restlessly. 

Finally, he opened it to reveal a box with a watch in it. It was sleek and black and definitely Bruce's style. He was about to thank Jerome when the man spoke first. 

"Open it, open it!" He insisted, eyes gleaming, and who was Bruce to say no?

He lifted the lid off and took the watch out. At first, it seemed to be a normal watch, until Bruce turned it over and saw an engraving had been made. 

He stared at it for a few moments before it clicked in his mind and he looked up to Jerome, who was beaming back at him. 

A small bat had been engraved onto the watch; Bruce's favourite animal. Beside it was a snake; Jerome's. It was one of the things they talked about on their first date. 

"Do you like it?" Jerome asked eagerly. 

"I love it," he replied honestly. "Thank you so much, you didn't have to go to so much trouble." 

Jerome waved him off. "Of course I did! After all, I _am_ your boyfriend now." He smiled coyly. 

Bruce blushed, looking away. As he did this, he noticed two things. One; it was snowing outside the window, creating the perfect romantic setting. Two; in the reflection of the window, it looked like there was mistletoe hanging above them. 

He looked up at it, slightly startled. "I didn't know Babs put mistletoe here." He said aloud. 

Jerome hummed. "She didn't. I did." Bruce's gaze snapped to him. His smirk was nothing short of mischievous. 

"Why?" Bruce asked, confused and enthralled. 

"I knew you'd be hanging around the window; you like brooding while looking out of it." He laughed at Bruce's huff. "Although, I did forget that Jim also likes to brood while staring off into the distance, so that's why I asked Zsasz to call him away." 

Bruce gaped at him slightly. "Are you some kind of diabolical genius?" 

"Obviously." He snorted and Jerome grinned. "And while I'm not the most firm believer in tradition," he stepped closer. "This is one that I can get behind." 

Bruce stepped closer too, licking his lips. "You know, I think it's one I can get behind too." 

Jerome beamed and Bruce kept falling for this beautiful man in front of him. 

They started leaning in, the space between them decreasing rapidly. Bruce thought he should ask if Jerome really wanted to do this but before he could, Jerome's lips were on his own and suddenly, nothing was more important than that. 

Bruce had kissed a few people in his time but none of them even came close to how good it felt to kiss Jerome. He tasted like the sweet wine from dinner, the raspberry candies he was so fond of, and the promise of a million more kisses to come.

Jerome kissed him and he kissed back, dreading the moment he'd have to let go. 

Jerome pulled away first, sucking in a few breaths. Bruce opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) to see him looking at him so lovingly that it made Bruce's heart burn with warmth. 

"Merry Christmas, Bruce." Jerome whispered against his lips. 

"Merry Christmas, Jerome." He whispered back. 

And as Jerome kissed him again while the snow fell outside and their neighbours laughed and danced, Bruce thought this Christmas might just be the best of them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT IS A WRAP!!!
> 
> Fuck, I can't believe we've gotten this far. How is this fic so long?! 
> 
> First of all, I want to say thank you to everyone who contributed to this fic in some way. Everyone who left a kudos, every one who commented, all the silent readers, thank you for thinking my fic was worth the time of day. 
> 
> Big shout out to @So_Many_Fandoms0, who commented on every single chapter and whose comments have inspired me so much. 
> 
> I've been reading fanfiction for a long time, and I never thought I'd get to the point where I was writing and publishing a 60k+ words fic and yet here we are! I'm just so proud of myself and happy that all of you decided to read my fic! 
> 
> THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!
> 
> Moving forward, I have a lot of plans for this fandom but I think it will be a while before I write another full fledged fic. My main focus shall be my Gotham group chat AU (if you haven't checked it out yet, please do). But as I say, I will be back because I have So. Many. Plans. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading it and I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Author Confession 8: I did more research for the presents these characters got each other than I did for my own family and friends, lol. 
> 
> Title is from 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' by Mariah Carey (because I HAD TO, okay?!). 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


End file.
